Anything but Ordinary
by CrazyGirl4TheWin
Summary: Misty Waterflower is just starting high school.  But just like her, this high school is anything but ordinary.
1. First Day

**I don't own any of the characters in the story.**

Hi. My name is Misty Waterflower. You might know me as the girl with orange hair that's put into a side ponytail. Or as the girl with the yellow crop tee with a side of red suspenders. Either way is your choice.

Today, I'm starting my first day of high school. And I know you're probably saying in the back of your head, 'Oh, that's great. She's starting her first day of high school. How regular. How… _normal_.' Well, something's wrong with that sentence. For one thing, my high school is definitely not normal. And I know you're saying 'Well not every high school is the same. Of course they're not normal.' I don't mean it like that. I mean that it's _way _different from any other school.

And one of the major differences is the students and teachers they have there. _They_ are definitely not normal, including me. Yep, that's right, I'm not normal. And it isn't for the fact that I am kind of a tomboy. It's because I have an ability unlike any other. I have the power to control water.

You're probably cleaning your ears right now, thinking 'Did I just hear correctly or did she just say that she could control water?' That's right. I, out of all people, have the ability to control water. Not only that, but I have the ability to talk to water Pokémon too! How great is that!

But it's not the greatest super power ever, sometimes I wish I could fly. Or maybe have super speed. But I don't, I'm stuck with learning how to move a drop of water with the snap of my index finger. Whatever. I bet other people at my school have those powers.

And that's where I say, once again, that this high school is not your ordinary high school. This high school is for special people, and I don't mean the dumb ones or for the weird, psychotic ones. This high school is for people who have a special ability or in other words, has super powers. Which is where I'm heading to today with Azurill in my arms.

At this school, you have the opportunity of bringing one of your own Pokémon from home, and keeping it with you, always. So I decided to bring Azurill, since Togepi or should I say, Togetic, decided to stay behind in the Paradise, in order to protect other Togepi from harm. I will say I've never had a real buddy like it, and I will never forget it.

By the way, I know my usual outfit is a yellow, sleeveless vest with a blue button in the middle, while wearing matching shorts, and underneath all of it is a dark-red swimsuit. But I decided to mix it up today, and wear my old outfit. Don't worry. I'll wear my regular outfit later in the week.

Right now, my outfit is being trudged along in a sky-blue suitcase, as I near my high school with its many dorm rooms. The dorm rooms are separated in two different sides. One obviously, being the boy's side, and the other being the girl's. I don't think the school would appreciate co-ed rooms. The boy's dorm side is called the Zekrom dorm, while the girl's dorm side is the Reshiram dorm. Don't ask me how they decided those names, because I don't have a clue in my body.

The only thing that's on my mind is if I'll fit in. You're probably saying 'Of course, I'll fit in. I have super powers, for crying out loud!' I know I'll fit in when it comes to that, but I'm afraid if I'll fit in when it comes to my social life, like making friends. I heave out a sigh at the thought of me being the misfit in this school full of weird-os, making Azurill look up at me in worry with its big, black eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous." I tell it, which convinces it to smile, and to look back at our destination.

I'm so nervous, I feel that I've lost all feeling in my bones and my legs have turned to jelly. And to make matters worse, as I draw near to the school, my mind pops up with every worse-case scenario you can think of. My smile fades into a nervous frown, as I walk, steadily toward the front of the school. Soon enough, I feel my feet pick themselves up, as I walk up the porch steps, and to the big double doors of the school.

Before knocking, I gulp in all the courage I had in me, and slowly raise my right hand to the door. Before I can even touch the surface of the metal door, someone or something, I should say, opens it for me. I quietly walk inside without a sound, as I see who opened the door for me. Inside, I see a Blaziken towering over me, as it obediently, holds the door open.

I nod a thank you, before it closes the door. I look back at my exit, as it finally shuts. No turning back now. I breathe in a wisp of cool air, to soothe me as I walk toward a big desk in the center of the big room. "Hello?" I ask, as I see no one in the spinning chair behind the desk.

"Yes?" Suddenly, an old woman appears in the chair. I nearly jump out of my skin, as I accidentally release a yelp of fear. "Can I help you?" The woman says, calmly, like this is what happens every day for her.

I pull myself together, as I smile and say, "Yes. My name is Misty Waterflower. I'm here for my first day of high school."

The woman nods before snapping her fingers, making a folder full of files appear out of thin air, and dropping it into the palm of her wrinkly-skinned hand. "Witchcraft." I whisper, so quiet only Azurill could hear it.

The woman searches through the files, as she then, slowly pulls out a white piece of paper. "Ah. Yes. Misty Waterflower. The little sister to the three Sensational Sisters." The woman says, turning the paper around, revealing a picture of me is attached to the file by a paper clip.

I clench my teeth at the mention of my sisters' names. "Yep. That's me." I say, reluctantly. Was that all I was going to be referred to? Hopefully, not.

"Well, your dorm room is on the Reshiram side. And your room number is 642. I hope you don't mind sharing it with three other girls?" The woman said, writing my number on a small sticky note, and giving it to me.

"Of course not. I love company." I say, smiling. Hopefully, they aren't divas.

The woman puts on a warm smile, before giving me a gold key, with my room number engraved at the top of it. "Here is your room key. And I hope you like the school." The woman says, before vanishing again.

"Thanks." I whisper, as she disappears into nothing. I look down at Azurill, before grabbing my suitcase. "Well, let's go see my new room, Azurill." Azurill smiles, happily, in my arms.

I walk away from the big desk that had the mysterious lady, and toward a long, narrow hallway. The hallway soon ends, and splits into three different paths. One path takes you to the girl's side of the dorm, I'm guessing, while the other path takes you to the boy's side. Then the path between the two others, leads to, I'm guessing, classes, and other curriculums.

I take another sigh before turning to the left, where the Reshiram's dorm is. Suddenly, I feel a sudden push in my shoulder. I stumble down, holding on, tightly to Azurill to prevent it from falling. I look up to see a slender girl with long, red hair that goes down to her hips. Now who on Earth has hair that long?

The girl looks down at me, with a sour expression, before putting her hands on her hips. "Move it, freak!" Then she walks away and down the center path.

I put a scowl on my face, muttering under my breath, "Don't worry. You did it for me." And only, one word can only come into my mind. Witch. I would say the 'b' word, but I'm trying not to cuss on my first day.

"Are you okay, Azurill?" I ask, looking down at the blue Pokémon.

"Azur." Azurill says, nodding its head.

I look back angrily, at the direction the girl left me, before grabbing my fallen suitcase on the floor, and walking down the left path. I go down the many hallways of this dorm side that I feel like I'm going through a maze. I walk down another hallway. All the doors look pretty normal, except for one. I look at this door, specifically. It has glitter, ribbons, and streamers everywhere on it. Not only glitter, but it has some drawings of dragon-type Pokémon, like Charizard and Gible. It also has a note on it, written in marker. "Welcome! Hope to be great friends!" It said.

I cock my head to the side, before turning it up toward the room number. The number is 642. Wait, isn't that my room number? I quickly look back at the sticky note, the freaky woman gave me, and sure enough, the same three-digit number is written in pen.

I sigh. Hopefully, I won't be in a room full of nuts. "Let's try to make a good first impression, Azurill." I tell my baby Pokémon, before putting the key in the door, and turning it. Then I pull the key back, and grab the door knob. Here goes. Then I turn the door knob, and walk inside.

The room is pitch black when I walk inside; I feel that I might've accidentally gone blind, while walking in. Suddenly, the lights snap on, as three girls pop out of nowhere, screaming "Surprise!"

I scream in shock, almost dropping my Pokémon in the process. The girls all giggle and then they quickly run toward me. "Hey there. Are you our new roommate?" One asks.

I grab at my heart, breathing heavily. They made my heart have a heart attack. "Um, yeah." I manage to say, between breaths.

Suddenly, I feel myself being squished into a group hug, as they all jump up and down, cheering, happily. "And who are you?" I ask.

"Oh." One says. I manage to separate myself from the girl to get a better look at her. My mouth quickly hangs down at how long her hair is. Forget how long that mean girl's hair was, I was looking at the girl's long, fat, purple hair that nearly went down to the back of her knees. It would probably be longer if some parts of her hair weren't put in ponytails. But other than her hair, the girl was wearing a loose, long-sleeved, cream-colored shirt with pink cuffs and a pink collar around the neck. At the waist, she was wearing a pink skirt that was tied up into a big, pink bow. White and yellow leggings covered her knees while a pair of pink and white shoes with yellow stripes covered her feet. "My name is Iris." She said, introducing herself.

Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I slowly, turn around to see someone's _very_ long arm. I almost mistaken it for a bug, until I see that there's a human attached to it. "Hi. I'm May." May says, waving her hand. She had shoulder length, brown hair that was covered with a green bandana. She was also wearing a sleeveless, orange t-shirt with a black collar. Her shorts were black while her sneakers were red and white, with black socks underneath. On her hands, were black and white gloves.

"Hi." I say, giving her a smile. I quickly look around May and Iris, as I don't see the other girl that was here a second ago, who clearly hadn't introduced herself. "Um? Wasn't there another girl here?" I ask.

May and Iris quickly grow a scowl as they turn away from me, and yell, "Dawn! Dawn, where are you? You're supposed to introduce yourself to our new friend!"

Iris quickly turns to me, and sweat drops. "Sorry. Dawn does this sometimes. It's her power."

"What's her power?" I ask, suspiciously.

"Invisibility!" Suddenly, a girl with blue eyes pops her face in front of me. I let out a scream, as I accidentally fall backwards onto the couch. "Whoops. Sorry." She says, walking over to the side of the couch, and helping me up.

"Ow." I cringe. I don't care if that couch had a million pillows. It still hurt! "It's okay." I lie. "And I'm guessing you're Dawn?" The girl's blue eyes sparkle like a moon's glow on the water, as she smiles and nods 'yes' with her long, blue hair bouncing. The girl is wearing a mini dress, with a pink skirt and a black V-shaped neck shirt. Around her neck, is a dark pink scarf. Now why is she wearing a scarf? Last time I checked, it was still August. In her hair, she had gold hair clips that held her hair in the front, while covering the top of her hair was a white beanie with a pink Poké ball print on it. Again, why is she wearing a hat on her head that looks like it was meant for the winter? She also had pink-knee high boots with black socks covering the inside.

"Yep. This is Dawn." May says, smiling. Her smile turns into a scowl, as she starts to put her index finger in Dawn's face. "Dawn, I told you not to scare our new roommate."

Dawn smiles nervously, as she sweat drops. "I know. I'm sorry, a...Who are you again?" Dawn asks, turning her face towards me.

Iris and May look dumbfounded at her. "Dawn! Don't you know her name?" Iris asks.

"Yeah. Don't you remember? Her name is Caroline." May says, crossing her arms over her chest.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. Then I say, "Uh. That's not right."

May quickly snaps her neck toward me, and questions, "What?"

"My name. It isn't Caroline." I say.

May's cheeks turn a deep red in embarrassment. "Oh. Then what is it?" She asks.

"Guys, don't you recognize her? She's the little sister of the three Sensational Sisters, Misty!" Iris says, smiling, while pointing a finger in my face. Here we go again. I quietly let out a sigh, making sure my new roommates didn't hear.

"Oh yeah! I remember you! You were in a magazine article. Something about being a mermaid? Is that your power?" Dawn asks, leaning in toward me, with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Well, I was a mermaid in a show. But it's not my power. I have the power to control water and to talk to water Pokémon." I say, proudly.

"Wow! Well, you obviously know one of mine is invisibility." Dawn says, smiling.

"One of? You have more?" I ask, making Dawn nod.

"Yep. I also, have the power of telekinesis! Talk about never carrying anything again!" Dawn says, as she fist pumps into the air.

I turn around to May, who's resting her hands on the couch I'm sitting on. "May? What's your power?" I ask.

"I thought I already showed you?" May asked, making me cup my chin with my left hand in thought. Then I snap my fingers in realization. "Elasticity?"

"Mhm! I can stretch my body for up to at least 100 inches. What? You think I got this slender body from exercising?" May asks, adding in a giggle at the end.

I smile, as I then turn to Iris, who is beaming with a smile at me. "I know you're probably wondering what my power is?" She says, her smile not leaving her face.

I nod. "Yes?"

"Well, why don't I show you?" Iris says, as she grabs her hair, and starts running her dark-skinned hands through it.

"What are you doing?" I ask with a confused expression.

"I'm searching for Axew." She says, continuing her search.

I look at Azurill and then at May and Dawn. "Uh? Who's Axew?"

Dawn turns her face towards me, and says, "Well, you know how the school allows a student to bring one Pokémon from home? Like you brought your Azurill?"

"Yeah?" I say.

"Well, Axew is Iris's Pokémon. It's a dragon-type." May says, smiling. "And it's adorable!"

Suddenly, Iris eyes widen, as she pulls out a greenish-colored Pokémon, who's munching on an apple. The Pokémon has small tusks on both sides of its mouth, as its red eyes sparkle with friendliness in the center of its face. "Meet Axew!" Iris says, as she puts the Pokémon in my lap.

I smile, sheepishly, as I wave my right hand. "Hi Axew." I say.

"Axew!" Axew exclaims, happily. Then it continues to munch on its apple.

I turn my attention back to Iris, as she says, "Now watch this." Then her skin starts to turn a faint green until it's fully green, as her clothing starts to vanish a little bit. Suddenly, her long hair disappears into her skin, as a big, green horn grows on the back of her head. I gasp as she continues to transform. Soon enough, I look down, as Iris opens her now red eyes up at me. "So? You like my power?" Iris asks, as I look at her in her now Axew-form.

"You, you can turn into Pokémon?" I ask, holding a shaking finger towards her.

May looks at me, and smiles. "Well, not _every_ Pokémon. Only dragon-types, since she comes from the Dragon Village."

Suddenly, I turn my eyes back to Iris, as her purple hair replaces the horn that was just recently on her head. Her clothing grows back onto her skin, as her skin turns back into a brown color. "Well? What do you think?" Iris asks, as Axew jumps off of my lap and into Iris's arms.

I sigh, heavily, before smiling and saying, "As long as you don't turn into any bug Pokémon, I like it." Iris bites her lip, in order for her to hold back her excitement.

"Thanks!" She says.

"By the way, what Pokémon did you guys bring?" I ask, directing the question toward May and Dawn.

Dawn smiles, as she puts her left index finger and thumb in the corners of her mouth. "I'll show you." She says, as she takes in a deep breath, before letting it all out in a loud whistle.

Suddenly, a small, light blue Pokémon scurries out from the bedroom as it exclaims its name. "Piplup!" The little Pokémon says, as it manages to climb its way onto the couch, in between me and Dawn. "Piplup."

"Misty, meet Piplup, my first Pokémon. Piplup, meet Misty." Dawn says, introducing us to each other.

"Hi Piplup." I say, waving my hand at it.

"Azurill!" Azurill says, smiling and waving its tail.

Piplup closes its eyes and smiles, exclaiming, "Piplup!" Dawn smiles, as she grabs Piplup and sets it in her lap.

"Now where's your Pokémon, May?" I ask, waiting for another small Pokémon to appear out of nowhere.

"Oh right. Well, you see, I actually have two Pokémon from home, here." May says, looking away, nervously.

"Why? The school says only one." I question.

"Well, yeah. I only use one Pokémon in school, while my other one helps teachers and the office. So they agreed." May said.

"Who are your Pokémon then?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the one that helps in the office is a Blaziken." May says, smiling. "It was my first Pokémon as a Torchic." A memory opens up my mind as I remember the Blaziken that held the door for me when I first came into the school.

"I remember that Blaziken. It's very nice and obedient." I compliment to the girl, making her grin in response.

"Thank you." She says.

"Now who's the other one?" I ask.

"Right!" May says, as she quickly runs into the bedroom. Then she comes out with a Poké ball in her right hand. "Come on out, Glaceon!" Suddenly, May throws the red and white sphere in the air, as it opens, puking out a white light. The white light forms into a figure, as the white light soon disappears, revealing a light blue Pokémon in its place.

"Glaceon!" The Pokémon says, happily.

"Misty, this is Glaceon. It used to be an Eevee, before I decided to evolve it in Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region." May says, proudly.

"Wow. It's so cute." I swoon over the Pokémon.

Iris gasps, as she claps her hands together. "I almost forgot!"

"What is it, Iris?" Dawn asks, getting off of the couch with Piplup in her arms.

"We have to go to orientation!" Iris exclaims.

"Axe!" Axew yells in surprise as it finishes its apple.

"Orientation?" I ask in bewilderment. "I don't remember an orientation. I thought classes started today?"

"Classes don't start until tomorrow. Orientation is first so the school can introduce us to their workers." May says, looking toward me.

"And we also, have to show off our powers to the entire school." Dawn mutters, a sigh being released afterwards.

"We have to go! It starts at 12:00!" Iris yells.

"Ah! Then we have to go! We only have five minutes left!" May says, as she recalls her Glaceon back into its Poké ball.

"Let's go!" Iris yells, as Axew jumps into Iris's hair. I get up from the couch, as everyone runs out the door and into the hallway. Once I'm in the hallway, Dawn quickly shuts the door and locks it with a room key of her own. Then we all start to run, quickly down the hallway and down the stairs.

As we run, I turn my head toward Iris and ask, "By the way, why does Axew live in your hair?"

"Don't ask." Iris groans, leaving me still confused.

**I hope this is pretty good. Pretty long and descriptive, I'll tell you that. I hope you liked the first chapter and please review! ^^**


	2. Orientation

**I don't own any of the characters in this story. **

My roommates and I continued to run down the stairs until we got down to the first level. Then we quickly ran down the center path, between the boy's and girl's dorm rooms. Iris led because she said that she had a sixth sense, which would lead us to where we had to go for orientation. I believed her, but May and Dawn both exchanged a look of concern before finally believing her.

Finally, Iris led us into a big, wide open room. I stared in awe at how many students there were here. It was at least two times bigger than the student population at a regular high school. "Where are we?" I ask Dawn.

Dawn smiles, and says, "We're in the North Gym. This is where they usually hold orientations, since it's so big."

I nod, as Iris leads us to one of the benches on the bleachers at the way top. We all sit down, in a seating arrangement like this from left to right: Iris, May, Dawn, and me.

My stomach starts to turn upside down, as more and more students fill up the bleachers. Why am I so nervous? I heave out a small sigh.

Suddenly, I feel a sudden movement coming from next to me. I turn my neck to the left to see a boy. Not just any boy. _A_ boy. This boy was wearing a red and white cap with a light blue Poké ball symbol in the center. He was wearing a jacket that was mainly made up of blue, white, black, and a little yellow. On his hands, he was wearing black and red gloves, a little like May's, except there were holes in the gloves, making his fingers stick out. He was also, wearing a pair of black, baggy jeans that went down to his red and black high top sneakers.

The boy's head turns away from the person he's talking to, as he looks towards me, a smile plastered on his face. "Hi." He greets.

"Hi." I reply back, as I take a good look at his face. He has messy, raven-black hair, that's been mostly covered with the hat on his head, but the rest sticks out like spikes. Two locks of his black hair are lying between his chocolate brown eyes. His eyes sparkle like no eyes I've ever seen before, as a pair of 'Z's rest under his eyelids. He smiles a toothy grin at me, showing me his perfect, white teeth.

Suddenly, a yellow fluff of fur appears from his left shoulder, as it exclaims its name. "Pikachu!" It says.

"Hi." I say again, waving a hand at the Pokémon. The boy smiles at his Pokémon before turning his head back to me, the same grin on his face.

"This is Pikachu. My name's Ash." Ash says, holding out his gloved right hand to me.

I look at it, before smiling and saying, "Misty. And this is Azurill." I make a gesture with my head to the blue, baby Pokémon in my arms.

"Nice to meet you, Azurill. And you too, Misty." Ash says, his hand still out to me. I smile, as I slowly, take it. But just as I touch the soft cloth of Ash's gloves, a shock is sent through my finger, making me pull my hand back in alarm.

Ash pulls back his hand as well, his expression full of sympathy. "Sorry. I can't help it sometimes." He says, smiling, sheepishly.

I continue to watch my now burning finger, as something occurs to me. "What do you mean?" I ask, questioning what he just said.

Ash starts to talk, when all the lights are turned off, except for one, that's shining its light in the center of the gym. "Welcome, fellow freshmen!" A man says, as he's only using his voice. If I were to take a guess at his power, I'm guessing his voice is the new Sonic Boom. "I am going to be your principal for the next four years that you're going to be spending here. Call me 'Principal Jake' or 'P.J' for short. Either way is your decision." Our new principal says.

"Now I'd like you to meet our two police officers here. Officer Jackie." Principal Jake says, directing our attention to a slender woman with flowing, brown hair that travels down her back.

"Hi everyone." She says through a bull horn.

"And Officer Jenny!" Principal Jake says.

Before Officer Jenny can even say anything, someone starts screaming and whistling, as the person claps loudly. I suddenly, realize how close the sound is, as I slowly, turn around, seeing a teenager with light brown skin, and spiky brown hair. "Oh yeah! Go Officer Jenny! Woo! Yeah!" The teenager claps, making everyone around him sweat drop in embarrassment, for allowing him to be their friend.

Officer Jenny sighs, before saying in the bull horn, "Thank you, Brock." Then she looks up at all the students, and says, "And for everyone, have a good school year!" Soon other people start to clap, even though theirs' isn't as close as to the ones Brock is producing.

"And now I want to introduce you to our school nurse, Nurse Joy!" Principal Jake says, as a young woman with curly, pink hair takes the mega phone from Officer Jenny's hands.

I quickly turn around, seeing Brock's eyes turn into even bigger hearts as Nurse Joy comes into view. Two boys struggle to hold him together. One is a boy with black hair with a red head band across his forehead, while the other has green hair, and is wearing a black suit with a big green bow tie in the middle of it all. The boy with black hair has Brock's left arm with one hand, while his other hand is on Brock's mouth, preventing him from saying anything. While the boy with green hair has one hand on Brock's right arm, while his other hand is covering Brock's eyes, preventing him from seeing the beautiful woman.

"Hello everyone. I hope you have a good school year and stay healthy!" Then she hands the mega phone back to Officer Jenny as she walks away, with the two officers following.

"Okay. Thank you, Nurse Joy." Principal Jake says. Once both ladies are gone, the two boys release their grip on Brock, making him whimper that he didn't get a shot with the two hot chicks. "Now, who's wants to show off their powers?"

Barely, anybody puts their hand up in enthusiasm. The Principal shrugs, as he grabs a random bowler hat from out of nowhere. Did he master Witchcraft too? "We'll just pull some names out of this hat. Only a few of you will show off your powers with how many students there are. Now let's begin." P.J puts his left hand in the hat as he searches for a random name. Then he quickly pulls out a small piece of paper and looks at it, making him say, "Drew Hayden! Get up here!"

At the corner of my eye, I see a person stand up from beside Ash. I turn my head to see a boy with green hair, a pair of bangs in his face, making him flick them away in the process. The boy is wearing a purple jacket over a black, long-sleeve shirt. And his pants are a very, very light green color, while his shoes are a dark green. If I didn't know any better, I would think that this kid likes green. The teenager walks down the bleachers and toward the center of the gym, by the principal.

"Now show us your power!" The principal says, backing away to the sidelines of the gym.

Drew watches the principal, before closing his emerald-green eyes, and putting his hands together in a meditation pose.

I turn my head, as I hear a scoff. May looks down at the boy with her blue eyes, and scoffs again, "Show off." I give her a confused look, before turning back to Drew.

Suddenly, Drew's eyes open, as his hands make his way up to the sky. At the same time his hands move, a pair of roots sprout from the gym floor. Drew's hands move another direction, as roses start to quickly grow on the roots. Then Drew spins around in a circle, as the roses are released from the roots, and are thrown to girls all over the room, one including May.

May looks down at the rose in shock, as she looks back at Drew, who has put the roots back into the ground. He then, flicks his bangs again, as he smirks at the principal and says, "I can talk to plants."

"Wonderful!" The principal says, as he gestures for Drew to go back to his seat. "Now for our next contestant!" The principal quickly pulls another name from out of the hat, and then he yells, "Jesse!"

A girl walks down the bleacher stairs, and to the center of the gym. I narrow my eyes, for a closer look. The girl had long, red hair that went to her hips. I gasp, as this was the same girl who pushed me down, and almost made me cuss on my first day. A growl is almost released from my breath, as I quickly take control of myself.

Jesse smiles, and says, proudly, "I have laser beams in my hands and eyes."

"Then show us." P.J. says, stepping back.

"Fine." Suddenly, Jesse's eyes start to glow a faint red color, as burning lasers shoot out from both her eyes, hitting the gym walls, easily leaving a mark. Then her hands start to glow a red color as she blasts out a laser beam at the wall, making it look worse than before.

Once her eyes and hands have stopped glowing, Jesse smiles, and walks away, proudly, to her seat. "Very good, Jesse. Now next is…Ash Ketchum!" Principal Jake says, pulling Ash's name from out of the hat.

Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder, as he quickly smiles, and runs down the stairs, toward the principal. "Hi!" Ash says, enthusiastically.

"Hi, Ash! Now show us your stuff!" Principal Jake says, smiling.

Ash looks at him with a weird expression, before shrugging his shoulders, and saying, "Okay." Then he takes his hat and tosses it onto the ground, along with the jacket that he was recently wearing, that he has now stripped off of his chest.

Everyone in the crowd exchange glances, as Ash takes off the white shirt that was under his jacket, revealing his bare chest. P.J. looks at him, and taps his shoulder. "Ash? What are you doing?"

"I'm showing my stuff." Ash said, as he reaches for his jeans, and pulls the zipper down. Everyone gasps in shock, stopping him from doing anything. "What?"

"I don't mean it like that, Ash!" P.J. says, holding his hands in front of his eyes. "I meant I wanted for you to show us your power."

Ash's mouth forms into an 'O', as he nods his head, and smiles. "See, now that makes sense!"

"Yes. Now show us your power, so you can get your clothes back on, and zip your zipper." P.J. says, making Ash look down at his zipper in embarrassment, as he quickly zips it back up.

Once done with that, Ash beams a smile at the crowd, and says, "Watch this!" Suddenly, sparks start flying from out of his hair, as a full blast of electricity is sent out of his body, showing off his power. So that's what it was? Electricity. No wonder I got that shock.

Ash's electricity fades away, as he smiles again, before quickly grabbing his clothes and running back into the bleachers, and sitting next to me. "So? Did you like my power?" Ash asks, as he starts to put his t-shirt back on.

"Yeah. It's very cool." I say, closing my eyes, and smiling, as I try to hide the blush on my face for seeing him with his shirt off.

"Alright, next is Misty Waterflower!" I hear my principal shout, making me open my eyes, nervously. Knowing that I have to go down there, I set Azurill down beside Dawn, who is smiling and giving me a thumbs-up for good luck. Then I slowly, walk down the set of stairs, making my way toward the man with the loud voice.

"Hello, Misty. What is your power?" Principal Jake asks.

"I have the power to control water, and to talk to water Pokémon." I say, quietly.

"Show us." He says, as he takes his place at the sidelines. I sigh, heavily, before I look down at my feet, concentrating all my power into one performance. Suddenly, I feel a blue power envelope my eyes, making them fully turn blue. Then I move my hands upwards, as I feel water come out from the ground. I hear everyone's gasps, as my show continues to perform. I move my hands in all sorts of directions, making the water turn with the movement of my hands.

Then I move my hands toward the crowd, making some of the water splash onto them, making them all groan in response. I regain vision from my eyes, as the blueness fades away. I then, bow to the crowd, before returning to my seat, between Dawn and Ash.

They both look at me and groan, as they were hit with the water. "Why'd you do that?" Dawn asks, in frustration. "Now my hair's all wet!"

I turn my head towards her, and smiles. "Hey. At least, you're clean now." Dawn's frown softens, as she lets out a small giggle as well.

"Okay, everyone. We'll pick one more person, and then it's time to eat dinner." Principal Jake announces. As his hand fishes from out of the hat, a paper is seen between his thumb and index finger. "Paul Shinji!"

I hear a small groan, as I turn my head to see a purple-haired boy stand up, and walk reluctantly, to the center of the gym. I turn my head again, as I hear something else. I watch as Dawn's eyes sparkle once she captures the view of the so called 'Paul', and then she swoons over him, making me utterly confused. "He's so dreamy." She swoons, as mini hearts flutter around her head.

"Now show us your power, Paul." P.J. says.

"My power is strength." Paul whispers, making the Principal smile from ear to ear.

"Great. Okay I have an easy way to show that." P.J. steps away from Paul, as he grabs a remote control from out of his back pocket, and presses the center button. "Car."

Suddenly, a car is sent down from the ceiling, making everyone gasp in horror. Before the car can even hit the ground, Paul raises both his hands up, as he steadies the car above him, gripping the metal.

I hear Dawn swooning again, "So hot!" She says, smiling.

Then Paul turns around, and throws the car into the side of the gym wall, making it break into a million pieces. Principal Jake starts to clap, as he says, "Outstanding job, Paul!"

Paul just stuffs his hands into his pockets, before turning around, and saying, "Whatever." Then he walks back to his seat.

"Okay. Now it's time to go to dinner! I hope everyone has a wonderful school year and have a great time!" P.J. says, before everyone rushes out of the room in hope of receiving food.

Ash, who was sitting next to me, quickly stands up, as I hear a faint growl coming from his stomach. "Hungry?" I ask, smirking.

Ash sweat drops, as he realizes that I heard the sound as well. He scratches the back of his head, saying, "Yeah. Kinda."

I continue to smile at him, until I feel a nudge in my shoulder. I turn around to see May and Iris walking away from me, while Dawn is standing there. "Come on, Misty. It's time to go to dinner." Then, she quickly grabs my hand, and leads me away from the gorgeous boy I was just talking to. As I'm being led away, I mouth 'Sorry' to Ash, which makes him smile and give me a thumbs-up.

I look down at Azurill in my arms, before looking back at the blunette who's pulling me against my will. "Dawn, you know I have two feet?"

Dawn doesn't let go of my hand, she just says, "Yeah, I know. But would you like me to do it physically, or mentally?" That makes me shut up at the thought of my body being controlled by someone's mind. I see Dawn smirk, playfully, as she says, "I thought so. Now let's go!" After saying that, Dawn tugs hard on my hand, pulling me forward, with a nervous Azurill in my arms.

Dawn pulls me into a room that has the longest line I could ever see. We'd be there until morning before we even got a snack. I gasp in shock at how long the line is, my eye twitching every few seconds in sheer horror. Dawn looks at me, as she says, "Don't worry. May and Iris have probably already gotten in line. We'll just go find them."

Suddenly, Dawn and I hear voices from behind, as May and Iris near us with nothing in their hands. "Hey guys! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Iris says.

Dawn stands there, frozen in place, her jaw almost touching the ground. "Why aren't you in line?" She asks.

"We wanted to wait for you." May says politely, as she smiles. But as she looks at the line, she says, "But maybe we should've gotten in line." Yeah, you think?

My eyes widen, as my stomach releases a growl. "Man, I'm hungry." I whine, making my roommates sweat drop.

"Oh, I know. We can use the salad bar." Iris suggests. She _would_ be the one to suggest the salad bar. Earlier, I asked her what her favorite food was and she said fruits and vegetables. I sigh to myself. Better than nothing.

"Okay." I say. "Let's try it."

Iris leads the way to the salad bar, with me, Dawn, and May close behind. As we near it, we stare in awe at how less of a line there is. There were only about twenty people in line. We'd be able to get out of there in no time. "Alright!" May says, with glee.

Soon after purchasing our dinner, we all walk to a circular table with eight chairs surrounding it. I sit in between Dawn and Iris, as May sits on the other side of Dawn. Azurill, Axew, Glaceon, who was released from out of its Poké ball, and Piplup all sit in the center of the table, as we give them some Pokémon food that we had recently bought from the food line.

"Well, let's dig in!" Iris exclaims, as she stabs her fork into the leafy green food. Then she shoves it into her mouth, as we all do the same.

"Mmm!" Dawn says. "Delicious! This is the best salad I've ever had!"

"Same here!" May says, as she takes another bite out of her salad.

I will admit it was good. Actually, it was very good. One of the greatest I've ever had. Oh, who am I kidding? It was the tastiest thing my taste buds had ever tried. Thinking that, I stuff another forkful of lettuce into my mouth.

After all of us are finished with our dinner, we decide to gather our Pokémon and head back up to our dorm room. Dawn uses her telekinesis to unlock the door before we can even grab out our keys. We walk inside the room, with me locking the door behind us.

"By the way, where exactly do we sleep?" I ask, still unaware of where everything in this room was, as I grab my blue suitcase from beside the couch.

My roommates smile, as they quickly grab both my hands, excitedly, making me rather nervous. Then they pull me into a room close by the dining room.

I open my eyes to see a big, spacious room with white walls. There are two sets of bunk beds, along with two sets of drawers, and a bedroom closet. One bunk bed already had a suitcase on each bed, and the other one had a suitcase on the top bunk, which left me with only one other option, if I didn't prefer sleeping on the floor. I smile, as I walk over to the bottom bunk, and set my suitcase on the cotton sheets.

"So, who am I sharing with?" I ask.

Suddenly, two hands are on my shoulders, as I turn around to see a big smile on someone's face. "That'd be me! Hopefully, you don't mind the bottom bunk, I always love being on the top bunk." Iris says, as she climbs up to her top bunk.

I smile, and shrug my shoulders. "It's okay. I don't mind."

I turn my head to see Dawn stretching and yawning, with Piplup mimicking her on the bottom bunk of the second bed. "Man, I'm tired." She complains.

"Yeah. We should probably get some shut-eye. After all, tomorrow is the day, classes officially start." May points out, as she starts to take her bandana off of her head.

"You're right. We better set our alarm clocks." Iris says, as she slowly removes her skirt from her waist, and replaces it with a pair of pink boxer shorts. Axew jumps out of Iris's hair, as it snuggles up to the pillows.

I get my P.J's out from my suitcase, as I also, grab my bathroom necessities, and put them in the bathroom, next to Iris's, May's, and Dawn's. While there, I also change into my pajamas. When I finally get out of the bathroom, I see Azurill already curled up into my pillow, waiting for me to come in with it.

I smile, warmly, as I set my suitcase under the bunk bed, and then crawl into bed with Azurill. "Good night." I tell the girls, as everyone is nestled up to their Pokémon. Dawn is nestled against Piplup, May is nestled against Glaceon, and Iris is nestled against Axew.

"Good night." They reply back. Dawn uses her telekinesis again, as the light switch turns off. When everything's dark and quiet, my eyes slowly close into a deep slumber.

**Yep. I think chapters will probably always be this long. So enjoy it! And also, I hope you like the story and please review! There are still more characters to be introduced, along with what powers they contain. ^^**


	3. Classes and Boyfriends

**I don't own anything.**

The alarm clock on the bed stand turns from 5:59 A.M. to 6:00 A.M., as the blaring buzzer is turned on. The sound rings in my ears, instantly waking me up. I try to ignore the annoying sound that's been cursed upon me this morning, but it won't stop. I slowly, raise my right hand from out of the soft covers of my bunk bed to turn off the brutal noise. After clicking the button, all I hear now are the soft snores of my roommates and their Pokémon, not being awoken by the sound. Lucky. I quietly, sit up in bed, trying my best to not wake up Azurill, who is still sleeping soundly on the comforter. I maneuver my way out of the bed, and onto the floor, my toes feeling its fuzzy surface. I unzip my suitcase, trying to make as little sound as possible, as I grab out my outfit for the day. I look at the bunk beds again, making sure that everybody is still asleep, and then I walk out of the bedroom, and into the darkness of our bathroom.

I quickly close the door behind me, hearing the clicking of the door. After locking the door, I set my outfit on the bathroom counter, next to my bathroom necessities. I decide to take a shower first, as I take off my pajamas, and set them on the floor. Then before jumping into the shower, I grab a bar of soap and a small bottle of shampoo from my small bag of bathroom items. Inside the shower, I take all the time I need, letting the hot, soothing water fall on my skin and drip down to the shower drain. And just to pass the time, I decide to hum to the tune '_Hot n' Cold_' by Katy Perry. I love her music. She's one of my favorite artists.

I set my bar of soap into a small container, shutting it with a small lid. I grab a towel from the towel rack, and wrap it around my body, letting it soak up all the unneeded soap and water from my body. After drying off my body, I grab a small bottle of deodorant from my bag, as I brush it against my underarms. I quickly blow my hair with a hair dryer, the heat of it moving from my hair all the way to my neck. I sigh in comfort of it all, as I turn off the hair dryer, and unplug it. Then I comb out all the tangles and knots in my hair, before rearranging it into a side ponytail. I instantly feel the soft comfort of home, as I put on my original outfit, a yellow vest with a blue button in the middle, matching shorts, and a dark-red swimsuit underneath.

After I make sure that I've done everything, I grab my towel and pajamas, and open the bathroom door. Once opening the door, someone quickly runs inside. "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" Dawn yells, as she closes the door behind her, making me sweat drop.

I laugh, nervously, as I put my pajamas in the laundry hamper, that's next to the bathroom. I walk inside the dorm bedroom, and look at the alarm clock, 6:45 A.M. Whoops. Maybe I shouldn't have taken so long? I look at my part of the bunk bed, to see Azurill sitting there, on its tail, waiting for my arrival. "Azurill!" It exclaims, once seeing my face. As I walk over to the bed, it bounces off the bed with its tail and into my arms. I rub the top of its head, passionately, as I see how much it missed me.

"What took you so long?" May asks from behind me, who is putting on her bra. "What's so special about the bathroom?" Um, it's a bathroom. What's not special about it?

"Yeah. We woke up to the sound of running water, and saw that your bunk was empty." Iris said, as she jumped off of her bunk bed, with her backpack slung over her shoulder. "Besides, there are other girls who need to use it too."

I scoffed. "I could tell." Then I lean down to my suitcase, and grabs out a small backpack, that's shaped like a Spheal. "Well, why don't I make you breakfast? Cereal okay?"

"Sure." May says, as she starts to put on her green shirt.

"Okay." Iris says, with Axew jumping into her hair, like it was forest. Which it probably was.

I smile and nod my head, before leaving the room and into the kitchen. But that's when it hit me. Where is everything in this kitchen? I sigh, as I have to look through all the cupboards like it's an Easter egg hunt. After finding the right cupboard, I grab out a box of 'Pichu Treats'. I just hope that the name doesn't mean the actual thing, as I pour the cereal into four different bowls, along with some milk. Then, I grab out a bag of Pokémon food from a different cupboard, and pour it into four different bowls.

"Oh. Wow. That looks delicious, Misty!" Dawn squeals, as she runs over to the table that I've put the bowls of cereal on, with Piplup jumping at a bowl of Pokémon food.

"Thanks, but it's nothing much. Just cereal." I say, smiling, as I set Azurill down next to Piplup, as it starts to munch on its food.

May and Iris walk into the room, as well, as they sit down at the table, and also start to eat the food that I have prepared for them. "This is great." May exclaims, as she watches her Glaceon take a bite of the Pokémon food.

"Yeah. Pichu Treats is my favorite cereal!" Iris says, between mouthfuls, while Axew sits down on the ground, eating the brown Pokémon food. That makes me sigh in relief. Thank goodness it's not Pokémon treats.

I sit down at the table, as I also, start to eat the cereal. Once I realize how good it is, I decide to fill my stomach full of it, until there was nothing left. Once all eight of the bowls are empty, we all sigh of happiness, as we rub our stomachs. "That was so good." I say.

"Azurill." Azurill whispers with a smile on its blue face.

Suddenly, all our heads turn at the sound of the clock in the living room, as it chimes 7:00 A.M. "Oh, wow. We should get ready. School starts in one hour." Dawn says, as she stands up from the table, with her empty bowl in her hands.

"You're right! I still need to gather up my supplies." Iris says, as she puts her and Axew's bowl into the sink and runs back into the bedroom.

"I still need to do my hair." May says, mimicking what Iris did, and then running into the bathroom.

I watch as my friends, frantically get ready for the day that awaits them, while I'm just sitting there on the wooden chair, next to the wooden table, with the bowl of crusty flakes and milk drops, in my hands. I was prepared; I had gathered my things the other night, because I knew that if I didn't, then my future would look something like this, frantically searching around the house for one thing, even if it was in the palm of your hand. I will not go down that street!

I sigh heavily, as Azurill jumps into my lap, nuzzling its blue head against my chest. I grab my backpack from the side of the table, as I pull out my list of classes. This is what it listed:

**1****st**** period- Physical Science (Oak) Rm 116**

**2****nd**** period- Math (Juniper) Rm 121**

**3****rd**** period- English (Ivy) Rm 133**

**4****th**** period- Cooking (Carrie) Rm 157**

**5****th**** period- Social Studies (Birch) Rm 166**

**6****th**** period- Gym (Brendan) Rm 234**

**7****th**** period- Choir (Johnson) Rm 245**

I sigh again. Hopefully, Dawn, May, or Iris are in some of my classes. And speak of the devil, out walks Iris and Dawn from the bedroom, and May from the bathroom, all ready to go. "We're all ready!" Dawn cheers with Piplup on her shoulder. "Let's go!" Then she runs to the door, leaving us in the dust.

I look at May and Iris with a confused look. "I didn't know she liked school so much."

"Oh she doesn't." May says.

"Yeah. The only reason why she's leaving so early is because she wants to find that guy with the purple hair. Uh, Paul." Iris says, adding in a sigh at the end. Her comment makes me sweat drop, as I realize about another thing in high school. And that included romance between boys and girls. Would I ever be able to find a boyfriend? Definitely not Paul! He's Dawn's. But what about that boy that I talked to last night? Oh, what's his name? Ash! He wasn't that bad looking. I'll keep an eye out for him.

"Misty?" May asks, snapping me out of my trance of future boyfriends. "Are you okay? You sorta spaced out."

I feel my cheeks turn a bright red, as I try to wave it off. "What? Oh no, I'm fine! Just a little nervous about classes."

"Don't worry. Who do you have first period?" Iris asks, as she grabs out her schedule.

"Uh, I have Physical Science with Professor Oak." I say, as I look at my schedule with one hand and holding Azurill with the other.

Iris looks down in frustration, while May looks at me with a smile on her face. "I don't have him." Iris says, frowning.

"But I do! Yay! We can walk together! Come on!" May exclaims, as she grabs onto my hand, tightly, and tugs me out of the dorm and into the hallway. Not again with being pulled against my will!

May wouldn't let go of my hand, even when I tried to get out of it. It was like she had a death grip on me, and that if she let go, I would be lost forever. When we ran by a few students, I mouthed the words 'Help me!' making them look at me in sheer horror. But they still didn't do anything to help me. I sighed at all my attempts of getting free being utter failures.

Suddenly, May pulled me into a classroom, and sat me down in a desk, with her next to me. "This is going to be so much fun! We can be lab partners!" She squealed, as she clapped her gloved hands together.

"Yeah. Great." I say with a little sarcasm in my voice, as I set Azurill on the desk in front of us.

As time flies by, more kids pile in. "Oh shit." I turn my head to see May looking angrily, at the door, and scowl on her face. Her blue eyes are flickered with fire.

I follow her gaze to the door, and see the one and only, Drew Hayden. His green eyes travel from the ground to the brunette that I'm sitting next to. He smiles, as he flicks his green bangs away, and then stuffs his hands into his pocket. Then he walks from the door and sits at the desk in front of May and me, instantly making her fume with anger.

"What are you doing here, Drew?" May asks, angrily, breaking the silence.

Drew turns around to face her. "What do you think? This is my first period class. The better question is why you're here?"

"Same predicament. And just why do you have to sit in front of me?" May asks, starting to get in his face.

Drew smirks, and says, before flicking his hair again, "Just to annoy you." I watch as May's hands start to clench together, her face turning as red as a Pikachu's cheeks.

"Oh, shut up!" May snaps. But her gaze turns away from the green-haired boy and to the long, purple-haired boy that has now sat beside him.

"Hi honey." The boy says.

May's jaw drops to the floor. "Harley?" She asks in horror.

"The one and only." He says, proudly. Harley was dressed up just like a Cacnea, with long, flowing, purple hair coming out from underneath his green hat. The only thing I found in it was that it was weird and disturbing.

"Please don't tell me you're in this class too?" May questioned, as she strained herself from hitting Drew and Harley.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble, but I'm in this class for the whole semester." Harley said, smiling from ear to ear.

I looked over at May who was trying to put on a smile, when inside I knew that she was actually on her knees yelling at the sky "NO!" Just thinking about it made me sweat drop. I don't get what's so bad about them, other than both of them wearing a lot of green.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I see two girls coming into the room. One of them is the witch we call 'Jesse'. And I don't know who the other one is. This one also had a thin body with long, yellow hair that went down to her elbows, but came out of her head in two opposite directions. She also had pink, triangular earrings. Luckily both of them had made their way to the other side of the room, away from me.

The bell rang, as our teacher walked into the room. "Hello, class. I'm Professor Oak, and I will be your new Physical Science teacher for the rest of the semester."

"Oh joy." I heard someone scoff, making another person laugh. Apparently, it was Jesse and the other girl with blond hair, because they were both receiving a glare from Professor Oak.

"Now, we're going to go around the room to meet each other. So when it's your turn, state your name and your power. I'll start. My name is Professor Oak and my power is that I have a super brain."

Everyone continued to state their name and power until it came to Drew. Drew looked up with a smirk on his face. "My name is Drew Hayden and I can talk to plants."

"Very nice." Professor Oak said. "Now the other boy."

"My name is Drew Hayden and I can talk to plants." The other boy said, that looked exactly like Drew. Everyone in the room gasped in shock, except Professor Oak.

"But I'm Drew." Drew said, standing up.

"No, I'm Drew." The other Drew said.

Professor Oak walked toward the other Drew, and said, "Come on, Harley. Stop with the disguise."

"But, but." Drew said, astounded.

The other Drew smiled, as he grew taller and his hair got longer and turned purple. His clothes disappeared, and a different outfit appeared. And standing before him was Harley. "Ta da! My name is Harley and I have the power to change into different people." Was he expecting an applaud after that? Because all he got was nothing, just numerous stares. That made Harley slowly sit down in his chair.

"Okay, moving on. Next." Professor Oak said, as looked at May.

May smiled and waved her hand to everyone in the room. "Hi, I'm May, and I have the power to stretch my body to amazing limits."

"Wonderful." Our teacher said. "Next."

I slowly stood up from my chair, as I put on a fake smile. "Hi, I'm Misty. And I have the ability to control water and to talk to water Pokémon."

"Great." The Professor said. "Next."

I spaced out from the teenagers who were saying their name and power, as I kept my entire focus on that one girl sitting next to Jesse. I just hope that she isn't a pain like Jesse.

"Hi, I'm Jesse and I can make lasers come out of my eyes and hands." Jesse said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, now you." Professor Oak said, turning to the girl.

The girl turned her face the other way, as if she was saying 'I'm too cool for you. So don't look at me.' "My name is Cassidy, and I can make my hair move as if it has a mind of its own." Cassidy said, smiling.

"Alrighty then. Well now that we're down with that. Here, in Physical Science, we'll be making inventions. Not toasters or microwave ovens, but things such as the shrink ray, the laser beam, the freeze ray. All those things, while getting a well-nourished education." Professor Oak said, smiling. Suddenly, the bell rang, as everyone got up from their chairs, while I still sat there, confused.

I quickly grab May's arm, as she rises from her chair. "What?" She asks.

"Don't classes last about an hour?" I ask.

She nods, and says, "Yeah. But all this weak we get out early, so the classes are shortened. By the way, what's your second class?"

"Math with Professor Juniper. You?" I answer, as Azurill jumps into my arms, before we travel into the hallway.

May frowns, and sighs. "Nope. I have English. Well, I'll see you at lunch." Then she walks away.

Now I'm going to just save you the trouble of reading another 10-15 paragraphs of how the rest of my day went before lunch. I will say that Math and English were just as boring as Physical Science, for all we did was state our name and power for the entire period, but I did meet Tracey, who has a magic pencil that can make anything become real if he draws it. I think he got the idea from '_Spongebob_'. In my 4th period class, Cooking, I met two boys. One was the girl-loving Brock, who has the power to absorb any element, and the other was the green-haired, bow-tied boy named Cilan, who has the power to make multiple copies of himself. That class was pretty fun, since we decided to make S'mores in the class, just for the fun of it. Mine were burnt, so Cilan and Brock offered me a bite of theirs. Oh my gosh, they must've been born from a family of professional cooks if they can make S'mores that delicious! I can still taste the sticky insides of the marshmallow and the creamy taste of the chocolate, mixed in with the two graham crackers smashed against it. And in Social Studies, I have Dawn and Iris in the class.

And now, after my explaining and babbling, here we are at lunch. Azurill is perched on my shoulder, as my hands are full with a tray of salad. I make my way to a table that Iris is sitting at. "Hi Iris." I greet, as Azurill jumps off of my shoulder and onto the table, sitting next to Axew.

"Hi." Iris replies. I sit down next to her, as I get a closer look at her face. There's a warm smile spread across her face, while her eyes are looking down, softly, at her food, as she playfully, twirls her fork around in it.

"What's wrong? It looks like you're in some kind of trance with your salad." I say, giggling.

Iris quickly snaps her neck up, looking at me. A blush has crept its way over the bridge of her nose. "What? Oh, sorry. I've just been a little distracted." She says.

I scoot my chair closer to her. "With what? Homework? Pokémon? A _boy_?" I smile a sly grin.

After hearing my question, Iris's cheeks turn a deeper red than before. "What? No, I'm not in love with a boy!" She yells, as she shoves a forkful of leafy greens into her mouth.

I smile, evilly. "I didn't say anything about being in love with a boy." The blush reappears onto Iris's face, as she realizes what she just said. Then she shrinks down into her chair, making Axew look at her with worry in its red eyes.

I playfully, poke her side. "So? Who is it?"

Iris swats my hand away, as she says, defensively, "I'm not in love with anyone. And even if I was, why would I tell you?"

"Because we're roommates. Better yet, we're bunk bed-mates." I say, smiling. "Come on, you can trust me."

"I don't know." She says, crossing her arms, and looking away.

I sigh, before saying, "Okay. I didn't want to tell you, but if you tell me who you like, then I'll tell you who _I_ like."

This makes Iris look towards me, as she says, surprisingly, "You're in love with somebody?"

"Sh. Keep it down." I say. "And yes. I like somebody."

"Oh my gosh! Who?" Iris squeals, happily.

"Ah ah ah. First you have to tell me who you like." I say.

Iris puts on a pouting face. "No fair."

"Do we have a deal?" I ask.

Iris sighs, before saying, "Okay. Fine. I'll tell you who I like."

"Then who? Who is it?" I ask, inching my ear towards Iris's face.

Iris slowly, looks down at her feet, as she muffles out, "Miran."

"Who?" I ask.

"Kilan." She says, hoping that she wouldn't have to repeat the name again.

"I can't hear you." I say, sitting up straighter.

Iris's teeth clench together as she forcefully grabs onto my right ear and whispers, loudly, "Cilan!"

At that moment, all I want to do is make sure that my ear drums haven't been broken yet, but instead all I'm thinking about is the thought of Iris and Cilan being a couple. Who knew she'd fall in love with a guy like him?

"Cool. But why do you like him?" I question.

"I don't know. There's something about him that's sweet and caring. And have you tasted his food?" Iris exclaims.

"Yeah!" I squeal at the reminder of his cooking, so divine and delicious. "His food is so good."

"Yeah, but-." Iris says, looking down, sadly.

"But what?" I ask.

Iris sighs, and says, "But he already has a girlfriend."

"What?" I ask, shocked. "With who?"

"This girl named Burgundy. From what I heard, they met at a Connoisseur convention or something. But it stinks, because all she can do is camouflage and make herself intangible, while I can turn into any dragon-type Pokémon in the world. It's not fair." She explains.

I rub her shoulder, comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Iris says dropping the subject we had about Cilan. "But now."

"What?" I ask, oblivious about what she was asking me.

"Who do you like?" Iris asks, getting closer to me.

My cheeks start to burn in a blush, as I realize that I have to tell her who I like. "Oh, well. Um."

"Spit it out." She says.

I heave out a sigh, before saying, "Okay fine. I like Ash."

"Ash? You mean the kid with black hair? Him?" She asks it like I just said that I wanted to meet the president with his clothes off.

"Yeah. Is something wrong with him?" I question.

"No. It's just that he's a total kid. I mean literally." She says, crossing her arms. "Besides, how could you fall for a guy like him?"

"Well, yesterday, we sat next to each other on the bleachers, and we talked. And he seemed really…sweet." I say, as I start to rub my left arm with my hand, nervously. I feel a smile appear on my face.

Iris sighs. "Whatever. He'll always a kid in my book."

I roll my eyes, as Dawn and May sit at the table with trays of food in their hands, while Piplup and Glaceon sit on the table, next to Axew and Azurill. "Hi guys. Did we miss anything?" Dawn asks, as she takes a bite out of her apple.

"Nope. Nothing." Iris and I say, simultaneously. Then we both look at each other and smile at the secret that we've just unraveled to each other.

**I think I'll stop here. I'm not really sure what to do for the next chapter, but we'll see. I hope you liked the chapter and please review. Also, I know that this story at first, sounds a lot like Sky High, but it isn't. It will be a completely different story, and as for the antagonist of the story, he/she won't have a laser beam that turns people into babies. Okay? Okay. ^^**


	4. Gym Class

**I don't own anything.**

As I walk out of the lunch room and to my 6th period class, I hear my name being called from behind. I turn my head around, making my orange hair swish away from my eyes. "Misty! Hey!" A boy was running toward me with the biggest smile perched on his face. I manage a small grin as I realize that the boy is Ash, with his yellow Pikachu, resting on his left shoulder.

"Hi Misty. Where are you going?" Ash asks with an excited grin on his face.

"I'm going to gym with Dawn." I say, as I point to the blunette standing next to me.

Slowly, Dawn whispers in my ear, "I'll let you two be alone."

I clench my teeth together, nervously, as Dawn walks into the locker room with her bag of gym clothes. I then, turn to Ash, who still has that goofy grin on his face. "So? What class are you going to?"

"I'm actually going to gym too. We'll be in a class together." He says, as he takes off his backpack, and takes out his gym clothes. What the heck? Was he planning on dressing out in the hallway? "Well, I better go change in the locker room. See you in class." Then he walked to the opposite side of the hallway, where the boy's locker room door was located.

I wave bye, as I quickly run into the locker room. I find Dawn sitting on a bench as she unsnaps her pink bra, and changes into a sports bra. "Dawn!" I yell, making her jump.

"What?" She says, as she accidentally lets out a giggle. "I wanted you two to talk."

"Well, I guess you jinxed it because now he's in our class." I say, as I set Azurill down on the bench next to Piplup. I zip open my Spheal bag to reveal that under the pencils and paper, were a pair of clothes and shoes. I pull out my clothes, and start to take off my yellow shirt.

"He's in our class? For real? Wow." Dawn says, as she takes off her skirt, and puts on a pair of pink workout shorts. Suddenly, she grins widely, as she says, "Maybe Paul will be in this class." Then she squeals like some girls do over Justin Bieber. I sigh and sweat drop, as she is now in her own little world of marrying Paul.

I quickly dress up in a yellow sports bra and blue workout shorts. After tying the shoelaces on my red sneakers, I grab Azurill, while Dawn picks up Piplup from off of the bench. Then we walk out of the locker room and into the gym.

Other girls and boys are there, but the only girl that catches my eye is Jesse, standing there with her arms crossed over her red sports bra. Next to her, is a boy with purple hair, who I have no idea what his name is. Jesse catches my eye, and gives me a glare. It sends a shiver up my spine, but I return the message, making her smile, evilly.

"Misty!" Dawn squeals as she grabs onto my arm with her free hand. "I found them."

"Found who?" I ask.

Dawn points at the two boys dressed in workout clothes, Ash and Paul. Ash doesn't have his hat on anymore, as I'm guessing he left it in the locker room. He's wearing a white shirt, blue workout shorts, and black sneakers. Paul is glaring down at his feet with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He's wearing the same kind of outfit as Ash, but his sneakers are a dark purple.

I turn my head to see Dawn, her chin resting in the palms of her hands, as small imaginary hearts start to circle around her head. She is lovestrucked. Her blue eyes twinkle like the stars in the night sky, as the corners of her mouth are formed into a soothing smile. She gives out a sigh of warmth and comfort, as she continues to stare at the boy with the power of strength.

I sweat drop, as I grab Dawn's hand, and pulls her to the boys, since Ash kept yelling, "Misty! Misty! Over here! Misty! We're over here!" It finally got to the point where I wanted to shove my hands into my head, and pull fistfuls of orange hair out.

"Hey, Misty. This is Paul." Ash said, pointing to the boy beside him.

"Hi, Paul." I say, trying to be as friendly as possible. Paul didn't even give me a glance, only deepened his scowl. My smile transforms into a sneer. Rude much?

"Ash, this is Dawn." I introduce.

Ash smiles, as he says, "Hi Dawn."

"Hi." Dawn murmurs, but all her attention is cast upon Paul. And just for fun, she asks, "And who's that?"

I give out a sigh. "Dawn, Paul. Paul, Dawn."

"Hi, Paul." Dawn says.

Paul raises his head a little to look at Dawn, and says, "Hi." And then, he closes his eyes again. That was enough for Dawn to swoon again, making me sweat drop, awkwardly.

Suddenly, all our heads turned as a whistle was blown. In the center of the room, was a man, with brown hair and a scowl just as evil as Paul's. He was wearing green all over, instantly reminding me of Drew and Harley. "Listen up. I'll be your gym teacher for the time you spend here. Call me Coach Brandon."

A random student with freckles and glasses raises his hand. "Um, Coach Brandon. Your name is spelled wrong on my schedule."

"Mine too." Another says.

"Again?" Brandon asks it like he was just told that it was the end of the world. Then he puts his hands on his hips, sighs, and says, "Just run ten laps around the gym. Now! All of you!"

We all start to run around the length of the gym. Dawn is running beside me, while Ash and Paul are in front of us. Ash turns around to face me, and taunts, "Hey Misty. Bet you can't beat me." Then he runs faster. Iris was right. Ash was a kid. But his taunting was enough to make me smirk and run faster, leaving Dawn in the dust with Paul. I quickly run up towards Ash, who is smiling like he just won five gold medals in one day.

"Bet you I can." I say, as I turn a corner. Ash narrows his eyes, but smiles, as he tries to catch up with me.

This goes on until we're both racing on the 9th and final lap around the gym, both of us, dripping with sweat. "I'm not going to lose." I say, confidently.

"Oh really? From what I've heard, girls are supposed to be weaker than boys." Ash says, along side of me.

"Don't be sexist!" I say, as I force my legs to move faster, but am struggling.

Then just as I turn my final corner, I feel myself trip over something so sudden, I yelp. My chin hits the floor with a thud, as my skin skids on the hard floor, giving me red marks. I slowly sit up, as Dawn rushes to my aid. "Misty, are you okay?"

"Misty, are you alright?" Ash asks, stopping in front of me, with Paul standing beside him.

I rub my jaw, as I say, "Ow. Yeah, I think. What did I trip on?"

I turn around to see Jesse's leg, sticking out in the middle of the path that I was running. Her face is embroidered with an evil grin. "Whoops. Sorry."

I gasp, as my teeth snap together like a seatbelt in a car. Anger surged inside of me, as I felt power in my hands, them trying to force me to get her hair wet. More than that. A full drench, from head to toe. Apparently, Dawn saw my expression, as she quickly put a hand on my shoulder, and said, "Misty, she's not worth it."

My expression softened, as I looked at Dawn, who was giving me a look of comfort. I nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." She said, smiling. But when she turned around to look at Paul again, I flipped Jesse off, shocking her. Who said I had to be a good girl _all_ the time? I then turned back around to see Coach Brandon giving orders again.

"Okay. Now we're going to see how good you are at defense. Let's begin." Coach Brandon said, smiling.

What happened during this exercise was Coach Brandon had installed dodge balls to come flying from the ceiling, walls and floor. And you had to dodge most of them to get a good grade.

Most of the teenagers dodged by ducking or cowering in fear. Dawn used her telekinesis to stop all the balls before they could even leave anywhere. Paul either dodged them with ease or he just kicked and/or swatted them away. Ash fried them with his electricity. And I used my water powers to make a water barrier around me, preventing dodge balls from touching me.

When I was done, I saw Jesse smiling at me. I didn't know what it meant, and I don't really _want_ to know. Jesse, like Ash, had turned the dodge balls into crisps, burning them with her laser beams. The boy with purple hair, who I now know is James, could control air, and made the balls fly a different direction.

As James finished, Coach Brandon directed us towards the locker room, as the period was almost over. "Change quickly. The bell will ring in a few minutes." He said, as the boys and girls walked into their appropriate locker rooms.

When the bell finally rang, Dawn and I walked out of the locker room, bags on our backs, and Pokémon in our arms. "What do you have now?" Dawn asked. "I have Science."

"I have Choir." I say, smiling.

Dawn puts a finger on her chin. "I think May has that class."

"Cool. I'll see you back at the dorm." I say, as I walk a different direction, away from Dawn.

"Bye." She says, waving and smiling.

**In the girl's locker room…**

"Yeah. Yeah. She's the one, along with her friends. They're all here." A girl says to her cell phone.

"Good. Very good. Just make sure you get all the information you can get about them." The voice on the other end of the phone says.

"Agreed. I'll do my best." She says.

"Good. Call me tomorrow and give me your analysis." Then the person hung up.

The girl snapped her phone shut, as she turned around, revealing her face. The girl had long, red hair that went down to her hips, and was wearing a red sports bra from her recent class.

"They'll all be dead when I and my team get through with them." The girl whispered. Then she smiled. "Or my name isn't Jesse."

**I know this was short, **_**very**_** short. But this is all I could think of for today. And also, other than the author's notes, whenever in the story, the words are bold, that means that it's not Misty's point of view, and is third person. I hope you like the story and please review. ^^**


	5. Drowning and Conversations

**I don't own anything.**

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. In choir, we just sang. And did I mention that May is in there with me? She's a really great singer. Who knew? Anyways, after class, May and I went back to the dorm to hang out with Iris and Dawn until dinner started. When it finally came, we ate and then went back to our dorm. Not very exciting.

Anyways, here I am sitting, cross-legged, on the lower bunk of the bunk bed that I'm sharing with Iris, looking straight at the red bikini that I had brought to the school. I can feel Azurill eyes looking at me with curiosity.

I can hear the three girls in the corner, all staring at me, while whispering, "What is she doing?" "She's been sitting there for almost a half hour." "All she's doing is looking at a swimsuit."

One of the reasons why I came to this school was because from what my sisters had said about this place when they attended, was that they had a big swimming pool near the gym. That's the reason why. So I could swim in peace. Float in the cool of the pool, feeling the water soak into my hair, and rub against my skin.

The corners of my mouth turn into a grin, Iris, Dawn, May, and Azurill instantly taking a notice to it. I grab my swimsuit from off of the blanket's cloth, and smile at it. "Guys? I'm going to go swimming." I say, standing up, with Azurill jumping on my shoulder.

The girls smile, as Iris says, "Cool! We'd better get our swimsuits!"

But before they can rush to get there suits on, I say, "Actually. If it's no trouble, I'd like to do this, alone."

The girls look at me with a look of hurt and disappointment, almost making me change my mind and letting them come. That is until May smiles with a look of sympathy and says, "Okay. We understand. You want some alone time from the girls?"

I nod, sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"It's no trouble. We all need our alone time once in a while." Dawn says, smiling.

I then quickly grab a small red bag, containing a towel and a pair of sunglasses, and soon putting my swimsuit inside. I slip my bare feet into a pair of blue flip flops. After slinging the backpack over my shoulder, I wave and smile. "Thanks, you guys. I'll see you later." As they say their goodbyes to me, I close the door, with my room key in my pocket.

It wasn't very hard to find the pool. It was just on the lowest level of the school, next to the gym. After putting on my two-piece swimsuit in the girl's locker room, I walk out on the tiled flooring of the swimming pool, with Azurill at my feet.

"The water sure looks beautiful today, doesn't it?" I ask my Pokémon, who smiles and exclaims its name as a response. I put my red bag down against the wall, as I walk to the diving board on the other side of the pool.

Azurill jumps into the shallow end of the pool, enjoying itself. I smile at its cuteness, before bouncing off the board, and diving into the pool. I dive into the pool, as my eyes open under the water. I swim, peacefully, as I smile with comfort. I'm under the water for what seems like forever. You see, I can hold my breath under water for a long time.

Suddenly, my lungs are telling me to go up for a breath of air. I grab at my mouth, as I quickly swim upwards. But just as my hair is out of the water, my head is pushed down, making water accidentally enter my mouth, unexpectedly. Numerous bubbles leave my mouth, as I squirm to go back up for air.

I may have the power to control water and to talk to water Pokémon, but I don't have the power to breathe under water. My lungs started to burn, as I heard Azurill jump out of the water, and hit the person shoving me underwater with Water Gun. But it's too late, as I already feel light-headed. After a few more bubbles erupt from my mouth, I start to sink to the bottom of the pool, my eyes closed.

"Azurill." I can barely hear my Pokémon say, as it stands at the edge of the pool, scared and worried at my lifeless body.

Suddenly, something big dives into the water and swims towards me. I open my eyes a little, as I see a blur of black. I can feel the blurry, black object pick me up bridal-style underwater, as my eyes close again into unconsciousness.

The object gasps for air, as it carries me from the deep end, to the shallow end, and out of the pool. The object slowly sets me on the ground, as it pushes on my chest, hoping for life. I make no movement, no sound. Then the object puts its index finger and thumb against the bridge of my nose, as it puts its lips against mine, sending me all the air it has into me.

The object continues this, until I finally open my eyes. My vision is fuzzy at first, as I try to focus on the black object looming over me. I blink my eyes, hoping that in the process, my vision will be okay. As I open my eyes again, my green eyes are met by chocolate-brown eyes. I feel like I've lost all my breath again, as I stare into Ash's brown eyes. His black hair is drooping, as it drips with h2o. The rest of his clothes are also soaked as I realize what he did for me. His eyes full of worry.

"Ash?" I ask, surprised by his deed.

Ash smiles with happiness. "Misty. I'm so glad you're okay. I was walking by the gym, and saw someone in here. When I came, the person was gone, but you were sinking to the bottom of the pool, unconscious."

"Ash, you…saved me." I say.

I see a blush meet Ash's face, as he scratches the back of his head. "Yeah? I guess I did."

I slowly, sit up, as Azurill jumps into my stomach, clutching me with its tail. Pikachu jumps on Ash's left shoulder as it sighs with relief. Ash stands up, as he grabs the towel from my bag, and puts it on my shoulders, making me realize how cold I am. "Thanks." I say, as I clutch the towel around me.

"No problem." He says. "What were you doing in here?"

I turn my head to look at him, as his eyes staring at me with curiosity. "I was going for a swim, until I ran out of air. When I went up for air, somebody pushed me down, not letting my head break to the surface. After a while, I lost consciousness, and you were here."

"Good thing I came, huh?" Ash says, smiling.

I nod. "Yeah. By the way, I didn't know you knew CPR?"

"Yeah. I learned it while doing a summer job as a lifeguard. I was there for one week and I quit." He says, making me sweat drop.

Ash starts to dab his bare feet in the water. "Did you have a good first day?"

"Yeah." I nod. "You?"

"Mhm. But the best part of the day was when I realized you were in one of my classes." He says, beaming.

My heart is in my throat as his comment sinks in. Wow. Does he like me? "Really?" I ask.

He nods his raven-haired head, as he says, "Yeah. You seemed really nice the other day."

"Oh." I say, dropping the subject. "So? When you were living at home, who did you live with? Like who's your family?"

Ash shrugs. "Well, I have a mother named Delia. Best mother EVER! Makes the best food, and supports me in everything I do, as long as it has nothing to do with me drinking and/or smoking." He lets out a laugh at the end, making me smile.

"Do you have a dad?" I ask, instantly making me regret it. What if he didn't have a dad? Or his dad died? And whenever his father was mentioned to him, he would break down in tears and never say a word.

But he smiled, and said, "Yeah. I don't know him real well. He left when I was a little boy to go on his own Pokémon journey. Mom told me lots of stories on how he would come back one day and tell me how proud he is of me. But-." He stops, as he stares at the water's reflection. "But I never believe them. They're never true."

Then he turns to me, and asks, "What about you? Who do you live with?"

"I live with three horrible sisters. Named Daisy, Violet, and Lily. Or in other words, the Sensational Sisters. I'm guessing you've heard of them?" I say, expecting him to flail his hands around, saying 'Wow! You're their sister! Can you get me their autograph? Please? I'm a _huge_ fan!'

But he doesn't. Ash just sits there with a confused expression on his face, as he shakes his head, and says, "Nope." Wow. He's the first person this week to not know who they are. If it was another person asking the question, he'd probably get slapped across the face for not knowing about the Sensational Sisters.

Ash breaks me out of my trance, as he asks, "Do you have parents?"

I slowly look down at my feet, as Azurill looks at me with worry. "Well, you see. I did."

Ash inches his butt closer to me. "What happened?"

"Well, I was six, and my sisters were twelve." I start, as I try to keep myself from crying. "My mother and father were just going to go to the store to get the milk and then come back home. But on the same day, it was very windy and stormy. We waited at the house for around two hours, until we got a call from a police officer. He said-." My voice stops instantly, as tears threaten to come crashing down my face. "He said, 'I'm sorry, but your parents aren't here now.' My sisters thought it was a joke as they started to giggle a little bit, while I was oblivious of the situation. Until he said in a serious tone 'I'm telling the truth, girls. Your parents are dead. They were killed in a car crash. Their car accidentally turned, and smashed into a different car. I'm really sorry.' The phone dropped from Daisy's hand, as they buried their heads in their hands, weeping in sorrow."

Slowly, tears make their way down my face, as I weep out, "I'm sorry." Ash rubs my back in comfort. I look up with puffy, red eyes. I can tell he regrets asking the question.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question." He says, as I can tell that he's moved by the story.

"Don't be." I say. "I needed to be reminded of them sooner or later. They were the only ones that truly supported me in things."

"What about your sisters?" Ash asks.

I scoff. "Support me? The only thing they supported me in was me moving here. Just so they could rent out my room."

"Oh." Ash says, looking down. Then he looks at me again. "If it's okay but, what were your parents like? Were they nice?"

I smile. "They were the greatest. The best a girl could ever have. Dad always gave me the warmest hugs and would give me advice on what to do. Mom would make the most delicious food, and would always play tea party with me. But the best was at night, when they would read a story to me, tuck me in, and kiss me good night." I sigh, as I set my hand down. "I miss them so much."

Suddenly, something touches my hand, as I look down, seeing Ash's gloved hand on mine. "If you ever need help or support for anything, I'll always be here." He says, smiling.

"Thanks." I say. "Same goes to you."

As I look at Ash, I look at the clock behind his head, that's plastered to the wall. The clock ticks 9:30 P.M., making me stand up, removing my hand from Ash's. "Oh my gosh! It's _that_ late! They're going to kill me!"

"What's wrong?" Ash asks, as he watches me gather my things.

I turn around to face him, as I say, "I'm sorry, Ash. But I have to go before my roommates send out a search party." Then without thinking, I do the unthinkable. I kiss Ash on his right cheek, and run off.

"Thanks again for saving me!" I yell, as I run away with Azurill in my hands, leaving Ash alone with Pikachu, as he reaches up to his cheek to feel where my lips met his skin, and smiles.

**Yep. Stopping here. Hope you liked it and please review! ^^**


	6. Physical Science Class

**I don't own anything. **

I run up the dorm stairs as my hands scramble for my room key in the pockets of my shorts, which are stuffed in my bag. As I near my dorm, I grab the golden key out of my bag, stuffing it in the slot of the door.

After removing the key from the slot, I turn the door knob, only to find three death glares staring at me. Azurill and I put on sheepish smiles, as I say, "Hi."

"Where were you?" Iris asks, as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Okay, I can explain. I was swimming and I-." I start, but am interrupted with Dawn popping in front of me, thanks to her power of invisibility, which makes me jump back, my head hitting the wall.

"We were _so_ worried. We were just going to go down to the pool just to make sure you were alright." Dawn says, as she rests both her hands on her chest, her look clearly full of fright.

"Look, if you just listen to me-." I start again.

May glares daggers at me, as she scoffs. "What was _so_ important about the pool? Did you drown or something?"

That broke me, as my hands turn into fists, and it's my turn to glare daggers at my friends. "As a matter of fact, I did!"

That makes Iris and Dawn look toward me in shock. "Wait what?" May asks, thinking that she heard wrong.

I look down at the ground, my bangs covering up my eyes. "I almost drowned. That's why I'm so late. Okay?"

Dawn looks at me with tears peaking at the corners of her eyes, before enveloping me in a Dawn bear hug. Tears start streaming down her face, anime style, as she sobs out, "I'm sorry for being mean to you earlier! Please don't die! We've only with each other for two days!"

I slowly, hug her back, as I say, "It's okay. I forgive you." That makes Dawn smile, releasing me for a second, as she wipes a tear away from her cheek. Then she hugs my stomach, as I raise my arms above my head, while Azurill jumps onto my head.

"What happened? What do you mean you drowned?" Iris asks, a look of concern in her eyes.

Before talking, I try to separate the connection that I have between me and Dawn, but have no luck. I heave out a sigh at my utter failure. "I was swimming in the water. I went up to the surface to get air, but somebody pushed my head down, instantly making me swallow lots of water, and become unconscious."

Iris and May seem too stunned too speak, while Dawn is still smiling that she's hugging my stomach, obviously not hearing the story. "See? _This_ is why I wanted us to swim together!" Iris snaps.

"Oh my gosh. If that happened, then how did you survive?" May asks, her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Somebody rescued me." I whisper, as a smile meets my face.

Dawn looks up at me, but still has her arms wrapped around me. "Who?"

A blush makes its way to my face, as I whisper, "Ash."

"What? The kid saved your life?" Iris asks, her voice so full of bewilderment.

I nod. "Yep. The kid also knows CPR." I giggle, while Iris looks at me with a blank expression, her arms resting, lazily, at her sides.

"Wow. Who knew?" May says, putting the idea into thought.

"How romantic!" Dawn swoons, as she rubs her head against my stomach, like a cat does when it wants attention. I sweat drop, nervously.

Iris snaps out of her blank trance, as she puts a hand on my shoulder. "But seriously, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, smiling. Before I can stop myself, my mouth lets out a long and loud yawn. "But I will admit I am tired."

Dawn lets go of me, as Piplup jumps into her arms, it also letting out a yawn. "Pipluup."

Dawn smiles, as she rubs the top of its head with her hand. "Looks like somebody's a little tired." Piplup scratches the back of its head with its flipper, sweat dropping.

"We should all be pretty tired." May says, as she stretches her arms out. "Let's get our P.J.s on." Saying that, we all walk into the bedroom.

I stop in the doorway as I realize that I forgot to wash my pajamas. "Aw man." I groan.

May is taking off her shorts as she looks towards me and asks, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to wash my pajamas." I say, sadly.

Iris walks in front of me, and beams. "Don't worry about that. I took the liberty of washing them for you." I turn my head to the lower bunk to see my P.J.s freshly washed and dried, folded neatly on the bed. "But count this as your free-be. If this situation happens again, don't expect me to deal with it."

I envelop Iris in a hug. "Thanks, Iris!"

"No problem." She says, as she hugs back a little. I let go of her so I can change into my pajamas, along with Iris doing the same.

Soon enough, everyone is in bed, snuggling with their Pokémon. I try to fall asleep but am having no luck in doing so. A quiet sigh leaves my mouth. I open my eyes to see Dawn's blue eyes in front of me. I almost scream in shock, but Dawn quickly slaps a hand over my mouth, shushing me. "Shh. I can't sleep. Can you?" She whispers.

I shake my head. "No."

"What do we do?" Dawn asks, as she starts to play with a strand of her long hair.

"We could talk?" I suggest, which makes Dawn smile, widely.

"About boys?" She asks, instantly making me know that she was thinking of Paul. But another image has entered my mind, as well. That image consisted of me and Ash. More specifically, it was me kissing Ash on the right cheek. I can feel the blush rising on my cheeks.

Even though it was dark in the room, apparently, Dawn could still see the blush that had been created on my face. "Ooh. You like somebody." She said, smiling.

"What?" I ask, oblivious of what she just said, as the blush gets redder.

"You do like somebody, don't you?" Dawn insists, as Piplup plops into her lap.

I scratch behind my head, as I say, "Well, I guess. You could say that."

Dawn gasps, silently. "Who? Is it that Ash boy, who saved you?"

I turn away. This girl was smarter than she looked. "Maybe."

Dawn gasps, and hugs me again. "That's great. We could go on a double date together. You with Ash, and me with-." Dawn stops, as she lets out a loving swoon. Then she says in a romantic tone, "-Paul."

I push Dawn away, as the blush reappears on my face. "Well, there's something else. But I'm not sure if he still likes me now because of it."

Dawn puts her hands on mine. "What happened?"

"Well, before I left the pool, I kinda, kissed him." I say, nervously.

Dawn gasps, as she asks, astounded by my action, "You kissed him? Where?"

"Nowhere special, just the cheek." I say, blankly.

"Which cheek?" Dawn asks, eagerly.

"Why does it matter?" I ask.

"Just tell me." She says.

"Okay? I kissed him on the right cheek." I say, tapping on my right cheek with my index finger.

Dawn grabs at her heart, with Piplup mimicking her. "Okay, good. When you kiss a man on the right cheek, it usually means love."

I think for a bit, before asking, "Then what does kissing a man on the left cheek mean?"

"Don't ever ask me that question." She warns. "You don't want to know what it means." Leaving me as clueless as ever.

Suddenly, my eyes start to grow heavy, as my arms wrap tightly, around Azurill. "Good night." I whisper, before my eyes close. Before drifting off into dream land, I feel Dawn put my covers over my shoulder. Then she walks back to her bed, and finds herself in a deep sleep.

The next morning, May and I walked to Physical Science together, after having a very nutritious breakfast with Iris and Dawn. Soon arriving in the classroom, we sit in the same seats that we had the other day, and begin to socialize. "So, what do you think of the school?" She asks, with Glaceon tucked inside its Poké ball.

I nod. "Yeah. It's pretty cool."

May smirks. "Did you find any guys that you think are cute, yet?"

"Yeah. Just one. You?"

"You tell me yours and maybe I'll tell you mine."

"Okay, I like Ash, the guy who saved me from drowning last night."

"Oh, nice. He _is_ cute, but he's not the one I like."

"Who is it?"

"I'll never tell."

I grumble, as Drew enters the room with Harley close behind, sitting in the same spots they did yesterday. Drew smirks at May, as he flicks his bangs away from his forehead. "Hey, May."

"Hi." She says, turning away with a scowl on her face.

"Here." He says, as he grabs out a random rose from out of his pocket. "It's for your Beautifly."

May takes it, but then questions it. "But, I didn't bring my Beautifly. I left it at home." Drew's face turns a bright red, as he realizes his error.

"Who did you bring then?"

May turns away, and says, "If you must know, I brought Glaceon and Blaziken, but Blaziken works for the school."

"Then it's for Glaceon." Drew says, recovering from his recent mistake, making May growl in frustration. She didn't even have to _tell _me who she liked, since it was pretty obvious with the scene that they were causing.

I sweat drop, while Harley is laughing at his desk from Drew's utter failure. Suddenly, the bell rings, as students quickly run inside, with Professor Oak closing the door. One student however, didn't get here in time as they knocked on the door, frantically to get in. But Professor Oak didn't allow it, making the student sink down to the ground, weeping anime tears.

After Professor Oak took our attendance, he yelled, "Okay, since it's another short day. We're going to assign lab partners." May looked at me with hope filling her blue eyes. "Now, I have a list here. So let's get started." The teacher finished, making May's eyes full of hope, turn into eyes full of tragedy.

"Okay. Larry and McKinsey. Flora and Earl. Karie and Zee. Misty and Harley." He started, making my heart stop. I was with the Pokémon cosplayer? Great. "Jesse and Cassidy. Jay and Mary. Drake and Josh. Freddie and Sam." Where have I heard _those_ names before? On T.V.? "And May and Drew." At that instant, I know that May is frozen in time, trying to comprehend with what she just heard.

Drew turns around in his chair to look at May, who is dead silent. Then he stands up. "Well, May. I guess we're lab partners."

May stands up as well, snapping in his face. "Shut up!"

"He he. Well, at least there's a bright side to this."

"What could be _so_ bright about this moment?"

"At least we'll be spending time together. Maybe some times, _alone_."

May gasps, as her right leg is pulled back. Then she growls, as she releases her leg, and is sent directly between Drew's legs. Drew's eyes widen, as he lets out a quiet screech. May doesn't say anything; she only takes her ankle out from between Drew's thighs and smirks. Drew puts both hands against his crotch, as his knees buckle together, and sink to the floor. "Ow." He groans. May continues to smile as she crosses her arms across her chest, proudly.

I put both hands over my mouth in shock at what May did, while Harley opens up another box of his laughter. Everyone in the room laughs, as Professor Oak sweat drops. "Okay. Settle down. Drew, use better word play, and May, that was _very_ unnecessary."

May sits back in her desk, still smiling, proudly. Drew, however, was struggling to get in his chair, without moving either of his legs. He was finally able to, but the grin on his face was being forced.

"Okay. Now that's settled. Let's assign textbooks. Jay, help me pass these books out, please." Professor Oak said, as he handed half of the books in his hands to the teenager.

"This stinks." May groaned to me.

"Why?" I ask, as Jay hands me a textbook and a piece of paper to put in my book number.

"Because Grass-head, here, is my stupid partner." May says, as she is given a book and a piece of paper from Jay.

Drew turns around, a scowl plastered on his face. "You know, I'm sitting right here?" But May ignores him.

"Well, at least you're not with the gay Pokémon cosplayer." I remark, pointing to Harley. Then I start to write on the slit of paper.

Harley snaps his neck to look at me. "Hey! That's not true!"

Drew turns from May to look at Harley. "Harley. It's true." Harley looks down, sadly.

"Hey! I know what we can do to brighten up our spirits." May exclaims, as she claps her hands together.

"What?" I ask, holding Azurill in my arms.

"We can sign up for this contest I heard about. It's located here at the school. All we have to do is either sing or play an instrument. And whoever wins gets to have free front of the line passes at breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner all year long."

"_All _year long?" I ask, astounded, as I lean in closer to May.

"Yep. So, do you want to do it?" She asks. "We can even ask Iris and Dawn to join."

I thought about it, and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

"Alright!" May says, as she fist pumps into the air.

"_You're_ not going to enter the contest, are you?" Someone remarks, rudely. I turn my head to see, none other than Jesse and her friend, Cassidy, standing behind me and May. A sneer is cursed upon her face. Either that or she _wanted_ it to be there.

I stand up, defensively. "As a matter of fact, we _are_."

Cassidy scoffs. "Oh please. You would have a better chance of winning than Professor Oak would be from getting younger." Professor Oak turned his head at the rude comment, but didn't say anything.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that we're going to lose?" May asks, as she clenches her hands together, and stands up, beside me.

"Because _we're_ entering the contest, as well. And everyone votes for the _popular_ and _beautiful_ girls." Jesse says, laying both hands on her hips. Then she scrunches her nose in the air, as she points a finger at us. "Not some _runts_."

That breaks me. I have been called a runt all my life by my three sisters, who had zero respect for me or my Pokémon. I don't need to be called it by some long-haired, red-headed witch (still trying not to cuss).

A blue aura surrounds my eye's vision, as I now can see everything in nothing but blue. "That's it!" I yell, as my hands rise to the ceiling. Jesse and Cassidy look down at the floor, as water explodes from underneath, like a geyser.

"Ah! Professor Oak, do something!" They cry, as their hairs and clothes get drenched by my power.

May gasps, as she quickly shakes my shoulders. "Misty! Misty, stop! That's enough!" I can barely hear her from the sound of the water, but her message is sent. "Misty!"

I gasp, as I blink the blueness away. I lower my hands to my sides, as the water geyser sinks back into the floor, dropping Jesse and Cassidy on their butts. I nervously, watch as Jesse stands up, furiously, and walks towards me.

"Why you little-! You are _so_ gonna pay!" Jesse screams in my face, with Cassidy standing behind her. Then she makes her way to Professor Oak, who is sitting, calmly, at his desk. "Professor Oak, aren't you going to do something about this?"

Professor Oak rises to head to look at Jesse. "About what?"

Jesse gasps, as she points her index finger, accusingly, at me, like we were in court. "Her! She drenched my clothes! And Cassidy's! Aren't you going to do _something_?"

Professor Oak, merely, shrugs his shoulders, and smiles. "Maybe you shouldn't call her names, and make fun of _me_."

Jesse is so stunned at his response, that she strains herself from choking the man. But luckily, the bell rings, making her quickly run out of the room, with Cassidy trailing behind her. "Okay, everyone, put your sheets of paper on the stool, please." Professor Oak said, as he points to a random stool.

As I set my piece of paper down with Azurill in my arms, and May standing beside me, Professor Oak starts to speak. "Misty, I'll let this one slide. If it happens again, I'll have to give you detention. Okay?"

I smile at his choice of taking my side in the battle and not giving me a day's worth of detention. "Now run along, now. Time to get to your next class." Professor Oak says, as he waves his hand to the door, smiling.

I smile, while clutching the blue Pokémon in my arms, and make my way out the classroom door with May following me. "Nice job on winning points with the teacher. You'll definitely be getting good signs from him." May says, smiling.

"Yeah. I gotta go. Make sure you tell Iris and Dawn about the contest and our entry. Kay?" I say, as I start to walk away.

May gives me a thumbs-up before saying, "Sure thing. I'll see you later, Misty."

"Bye." I wave.

**After school, in Mr. Brandon's office…**

Mr. Brandon inspects his office before finally closing the door, and locking it with a key attached to a lanyard. Then he walks away from the office and gym.

After making sure Mr. Brandon wasn't there anymore, a girl quickly runs out from the other direction, as she makes her way to the office door. This girl is Jesse. Jesse quickly grabs out a hair pin, from out of her net of hair. But somebody is with her, a girl with long, blond hair, sticking out in two different directions, wearing pink, triangular earrings.

The girl looks around, frantically, as if she was waiting for Mr. Brandon to pop out of nowhere, yelling 'Ha! Got you!' "Jesse, are you sure this is okay?" The girl asks, as she starts to raise a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sure I'm sure." Jesse remarks, as the door lock clicks, opening the door. "Besides we're in, anyways." Jesse walks inside, while the girl is still nervous, but eventually walks in after Jesse.

"What are we looking for?" The girl asks, looking around the office.

"We're looking for their files, Cassidy. You know? About their strength, stamina, and all that stuff?" Jesse says, as she starts looking through a file cabinet.

"Oh, right." Cassidy says, as she starts to look around Mr. Brandon's desk, accidentally bumping into a laptop. "Huh? Jesse, I think I found Mr. Brandon's computer."

Jesse quickly scampers towards Mr. Brandon's desk as she takes the chair sitting next to it, and sits. Then she opens the laptop, as it clicks to life. "Here we go." Jesse purrs, as she clicks open Mr. Brandon's many school files. "Perfect. He has _everything_ in here. Cassidy, do you have it?"

"Mhm." Cassidy nods, as she pulls out a small technological object from out of her pocket. "Here you go." Then she hands it to Jesse.

Jesse grins, as she sticks the object into the laptop. "This software will give us everything we need."

Suddenly, low footsteps are heard from the door. Cassidy gasps, as she nervously looks at the door and then Jesse. "Jesse, come on. He's coming."

"Almost done downloading." Jesse says, calmly.

The footsteps are getting louder, as the person gets closer. Cassidy almost shrieks Jesse's name. "Jesse, come on. We have to go! Now."

Suddenly, the computer screen pops up a window saying 'Downloading Files Completed'. "Yes. Okay, let's go." Jesse says, as she takes the downloading software from out of the laptop, and closes it.

Mr. Brandon scrambles for his keys, as he realizes that the door is opened. He slowly walks in, thinking if he remembered to lock the door or not, but shrugs it off. Just as Mr. Brandon puts a foot inside, he hears a faint cracking noise.

Mr. Brandon raises his foot to inspect the ground, only to find a pink, broken object lying in different pieces. "Whoops." He says, as he cleans up the mess and sends it into a nearby waste basket. Nobody was in there, but he still wondered what the object was. Then his eyes met his desk. "Aw, there you are." He exclaims, as he grabs his laptop and puts it into his laptop case, that's slung over his shoulder. Then he walks out, closes the door, and locks it.

**Hope you liked it. Hope you enjoyed it. Hope you don't have as much homework as I do, sometimes. Lol. XD Anyways, again, hope you liked the chapter and please review! ^^**


	7. Our Lunchroom is the New Battlefield

**I don't own anything.**

So class went by as usual. English and Math were as boring as hell, even if Tracey was in there. Cooking was okay. Even though we had a pop quiz on our _second_ day of classes. How does that work? I'll never know. At the beginning of class, Brock tried to flirt with our teacher. The pervert. But Croagunk popped out of its Poké ball and stabbed him with Poison Jab. Then once Brock fell, the frog Pokémon dragged him across the floor and out the door. I wonder what the leftover kids in the hallway were thinking when they saw a full-grown teenager being dragged by a small Pokémon? Weird things, I'm guessing. Other than that, class was pretty okay. And now, here I am at lunch, picking at my leafy-greens with my fork. Because next period would be Gym class, and Ash would be in it, and he might question about my little kiss connection to his right cheek. Oh gosh, what if he doesn't even bother to talk to me? Just ignores me? Well, that's one friendship down the toilet.

Iris is sitting next to me, as she puts a forkful of lettuce into her mouth. "What's wrong, Misty?" Iris asks, as she nudges my plate closer towards me. "You should eat your vegetables."

Great, now she's sounding like my sisters, after I eat the smallest crumb of a cookie. I sigh, as I twirl the fork in my fingers. "I don't feel like eating today. I'm not in the mood."

May is sitting next to Iris, while Dawn is sitting on the other side of me. Dawn leans towards me, obviously knowing why I'm in this sort of state, "It'll be okay. We'll deal with it." She whispers into my ear. Then she rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I say.

Suddenly, a few familiar voices make their way to our table. "Misty! Hey, Misty!" My voice gets caught in my throat as I turn around to see the boy with the softest cheek that I have ever kissed, come towards me with a tray in his hands and a Pikachu on his shoulder. I feel faint about what he wants to talk about, and face plant on the table, with Dawn quickly moving the tray in front of me.

Ash sits a chair away from Dawn, as Paul sits there. Dawn blushes, majorly, because of it. "Hey, Paul." She says.

"Hey." He says, as he takes a bite out of his spaghetti. Dawn swoons, as she knows that he barely talks to anyone. And that when it came to her, he would always, at least speak one word to her.

"So, Misty? How have you been?" Ash asks, as I slowly raise my head.

"Great. You?" I ask, nervously.

"Okay. I felt great last night." After Ash said that, everyone around the table, started giving us questionable expressions. Then, randomly, Drew came and sat down next to May with a smirk pressed against his skin.

"Hey guys." Then he turns to May, and says, "Hi, _partner_."

"Shut up, Grass-head!" May yells in his face.

"Anyways, so what are we talking about?" Drew asks, turning away from May's enraged face.

Iris raises her fork to the side of her head, and says, "Well, we _were_ talking about Misty eating her vegetables. But then Ash started to talk about something _special_ that happened last night."

"Huh? What do you mean, Ash?" Drew asks, turning to the person beside him. Ash's cheeks have grown a deep red, as he realizes what he's just done. Then he stares, blankly, and nervously at everyone without a single word floating out of his mouth.

**In a different part of the cafeteria…**

"I saw everything, Jesse. You should've been there." James says, as he starts to enjoy his pizza.

Jesse leans in closer to him. Cassidy is on the other side of her, while Butch is on the other side of Cassidy. "_What_, exactly, did you see?" She asks, narrowing her eyes.

James looks from side to side; inspecting that no one else is around to here. "I saw Misty kiss Ash on the cheek, last night."

"Where did you see this?" Jesse asks, getting away from James, as if she was just told that he had a dangerous disease that could be caught if he just breathed on you.

"After that stupid Azurill hit me with a Water Gun attack, I hid behind the door to the boy's locker room. And everything was unraveled. I even heard that Misty's parents died in a car accident." James says, grinning.

Butch grins. "By the way, did you get the information?" Butch asks, turning to Cassidy.

Cassidy smiles, and says, "Yep. Everything."

Jesse rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Whatever. Apparently, the boss says that that isn't enough information. The boss says that we need to show off their ultimate power."

"So?" Cassidy asks.

Jesse turns her head and says, "So, we're going to show off their ultimate powers, by all means necessary." Then she stands up, and walks away from the table, with Cassidy, Butch, and James following her like they were playing the game 'Follow the Leader'.

**Back at Misty's table…**

"Well. Um. You see-?" Ash began, but a full sentence never made it past his teeth.

Iris sighs, looking blankly at Ash. "What a kid."

Ash glares and growls at Iris, as he replies with, "I am not!"

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Hey, guys." Somebody says in a seductive tone. We all turn our heads to see Jesse, Cassidy, James, and Butch standing by our table, looking directly at us. "What are you doing?"

"None of your business." May snaps. Apparently, she was still peeved about the incident that happened in Science class, even if I did drench them. They were dry now.

"Oh, don't be that way. We only want to meet your boyfriends." Cassidy says, as she gets closer to Paul. I turn my head to see Dawn having a look of fright in her eyes. What were they planning?

May snaps again, as she points at Drew and says, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh. Really? Because I think you guys would be perfect for each other." Jesse says.

"Ew. Gross." Drew and May say, simultaneously. Then they glare at each other. "Stop that." "I said, 'Stop it'!"

Jesse laughs, as she makes her way toward Ash, who is oblivious of the situation and has started to stuff his face of food. Jesse pulls Ash's chair backwards, as she makes room for her to sit in his lap. Why that little piece of crap! "Hi, Ash." Jesse says, smiling.

Ash swallows the food in his mouth, before saying, nervously, "Uh, hi?"

"So, are you his girlfriend?" Jesse asks, looking in my direction.

My cheeks start to burn, as I say, "No. I am not."

"Okay, good." Jesse says, turning back to Ash. _Good_? What did that mean?

"Jesse, can you please get off, my legs are starting to go nu-." Suddenly, Jesse's lips made contact with Ash's. My heart stopped. It literally felt like it had stopped beating. Jesse's hands were placed at the side of Ash's head, holding him in place. I could hear Ash grunt in discomfort, as he darted his eyes around, nervously, wondering what he should do.

But I knew exactly what to do. And I didn't care if it was school appropriate at the time or not. My hands rose from the sides of my body, feeling all my power rush into one. Suddenly, I moved my hands at Jesse, as a gush of water was sent from the ground and toward her. When the water shimmered down, Jesse was on the floor, completely soaked again, while Ash was still sitting on the chair, a little drenched, but he didn't seem to mind.

Jesse smirks. "What's wrong? I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend."

I cringe in anger as she speaks those words. "He's not. I just found it unnecessary for you to do that. That's all. I mean you forcefully, kissed him."

"I don't think that's it, Misty." Jesse speaks, as she stands up and wrings water from out of her hair. I give her a glare, as she nods her head to the person behind me.

I turn around to see Cassidy, inching her face closer to Paul's, frightening Dawn more than ever. Then with all her might, Cassidy grabs onto Paul's coat collar and pulls him forward into a deep kiss. I don't hear it, but I know that Dawn's heart just cracked and shattered into a million pieces, falling into the pit of her stomach. That was supposed to be _her_ kissing Paul, not some blond-headed demon.

I start to motion toward Dawn, but stops, as I see Dawn's saddened frown, turn into a sneer so horrifying that it would make an Entei run away, in fear. Her eyes glow a light purple, along with the outline of her hands, as she motions her hands toward Cassidy. Cassidy has now released Paul from their kiss, as she turns her head to see possessed forks and knives come flying toward her head.

Cassidy screams, as she quickly jumps away, making the silverware miss their target. She lets out a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long. Dawn wasn't finished yet. By the look on her face, she wanted that girl dead! She would not stop until that girl was finished for kissing her crush. Dawn's hands moved toward Cassidy, as the food utensils soared toward Cassidy's head.

Cassidy lets out a yelp as she scurries under the table in fear. The utensils fall to the ground, as Dawn's sneer turns into an evil grin. Suddenly, Cassidy looks up to see the table rising and the outline of it glowing a faint purple. She gasps, as she realizes what's happening. Dawn was planning on crushing her with the table. Cassidy opens her mouth, letting out a blood-curdling scream, as the table plummets toward her.

Before the table can hit the ground, Butch quickly runs in and picks her up, bridal-style. Dawn lets out a growl, as she once again, missed. Butch carefully, sets Cassidy on the ground. "Thanks, Batch." She says, smiling. I thought his name was Butch?

Butch frowns in frustrations, as he says, "It's Butch! Not Batch! Butch!"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Cassidy says, sweat dropping.

"Hey, Cassidy!" Dawn yells, making Cassidy's head turn. A light purple aura is surrounding Dawn's body, as she stomps angrily, toward the blond. "I'm not finished with you."

Cassidy cringes in fear, as she mutters, "Oh, why me?"

Suddenly, Dawn's hands glow purple once again, as she sends buckets full of food toward Cassidy. It happens all at once, I think I might've accidentally blinked, missing it all. But I still saw Cassidy, this time not water, but food drenched her entire body. I couldn't tell if the food was whole, or if Dawn actually took some chewed food too.

Cassidy's eyes flickered with anger, as she yelled, "That's it! You've crossed the line!" Her hair starts to move as if it's having a muscle spasm. Then it flies towards Dawn, as it wraps Cassidy's yellow hair around her waist and arms. Dawn's purple eyes fade into her normal blue ones, as she tries to get herself free.

I turn my head to hear Butch mutter under his breath, "That girl's a freak."

But Paul heard. "What did you say?" He asks.

"I said, 'The girl's a freak.'" Butch repeats.

Paul clenches his teeth together, as he punches Butch, sending him into the side of the cafeteria wall, instantly breaking it. Butch slowly gets out from the new hole in the wall and smirks, "Oh so, you wanna dance, do ya?" Suddenly, Butch's body grows in size until his hair touches the ceiling. "Then let's dance." Then he charges towards Paul, as Paul charges towards him. Paul punches his fist into Butch's ankle, instantly making him trip and fall.

With the fall, came a loud thud, making everyone in the cafeteria bounce in the air a few feet. But that didn't stop Jesse from picking a fight with me. She kissed my crush. The only crush that I've had in years. The crush that showed me his bare chest on the first day here. The crush that has a heart of pure gold. The crush that saved my life from drowning in about 10 ft in water.

Even though I knew that I shouldn't, I did anyways. I sent a rainfall of water splash toward Jesse, but she instantly sends a burning hot laser beam toward it, making it turn into nothing but mist. I see Jesse's dark figure make her way towards me through the foggy mist. "I know you like him, Misty." She breathes. "Just admit it."

I grunt. "Shut up!" Then I send another blast of water toward the dark figure, but it turns out to be nothing but mist. Was I seeing things?

"Just admit it. You like him." Jesse remarks from a different spot.

I don't say anything, only responding by blasting another water spray from the direction I heard her voice. "You're wasting your energy. Just say 'You like him.', and I'll get off your back." Jesse says, intimidating me.

I lower my hands, and my breathing goes slow. As I'm about to speak, a gust of wind is sent hurdling toward me and Jesse, our hair flapping wildly, against our cheeks. As I open my eyes into slits, I see James controlling the air, making a small windstorm, as it destroys the mist.

The wind is so strong I feel myself being lifted off the ground, and to the ceiling like a balloon. I look around, hoping to see Iris, May, or Dawn. But Iris, May, and Drew are nowhere on the scene, and Dawn and Paul are still fighting against Cassidy and Butch. I start to scream in terror as I try to get to the ground and fail. That is until I felt a clothed hand grab onto mine, tightly.

I turn my head to see Ash holding onto the edge of a table with one hand, and holding onto me with the other. "Ash?" I ask.

"Hold on." Ash yells. "Don't let go."

"Why on Earth would I let go?" I ask, making him sweat drop.

I turn my head to hear Jesse whispering something to James, but I can barely make it out. "Let's see how strong Ash's power is." She whispers. What's that supposed to mean? Were we being tested?

Suddenly, Jesse shoots a laser beam right at me before I can even fire a water attack. The force of it, makes me let go of Ash's hand, shooting me into the wall, and falling down with a hard thud. I let out a moan once hitting the ground.

Ash gasps at the scene that just happened. Then he shoots daggers at Jesse. "Why did you do that?" He demands with rage.

Jesse smirks and shrugs her shoulders. "Because I don't like her. And she's annoying."

I raise my head a little to look at what I've been listening to. Ash's back is toward me, but I can see a small corner of his eye glow yellow. I hear Pikachu exclaim in fear, as it knows what Ash is about to do, and quickly hides under one of the tables, next to Azurill and Piplup, who are cowering in fear. I quickly turn my head to look at Ash again.

Something wasn't right, and Ash didn't look too happy. His teeth and fists were clenched together. I could see the black hairs on his head crackle with electricity, as his eyes were now a bright yellow and not a chocolate brown. "Don't ever say that!" He yells, as his body explodes with a burst of electricity. The power is so bright; I have to put a hand over my eyes as if it were a sunny day.

I can hear Jesse and James's faint screams, but something still wasn't right. What did Jesse mean when she said 'how strong Ash's power was'? Was this all a fake? A scam? I slowly stand up, limping my way toward Ash, whose power has finally died down.

Ash looks at the ground, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. With all that anger, he let off a lot of power, weakening him. His hair and body are singeing with smoke. I slowly, put a hand on his shoulder, but cringe in pain, at the shocking sensation that's still wavering around his body.

"Thank you." I say, forcing a smile, with my hand still burning in pain on his shoulder.

He blushes and smiles. "No problem. I've got your back." I feel my cheeks produce a blush, and smiles, sheepishly.

We both turn our heads at a pair of groans. We see Jesse and James lying face first on the floor, their bodies singeing with smoke as well. Jesse stands up, slowly, with James following, as she walks, quickly toward me, stuffing her fists with my vest. "Why you little, twerp!" She yells into my face, spitting some of her saliva onto my cheek. "You are so done! I'm gonna-!"

"Ahem!" Somebody says, behind our backs. Even Dawn, Paul, Cassidy, and Butch have stopped fighting. There is May, Iris, and Drew, but standing in front of them, with their arms crossed, is Principal Jake, a scowl on his face. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Butch has now shrunk to normal size, as we all cringe in nervousness. "Hasn't been a full week of school and I'm already in trouble." I mutter under my breath, as Azurill jumps into my arms, nervously.

**Here ya go. Hope you liked the chapter and please review! ^^**


	8. Principal's Office

**I don't own anything.**

"Right this way, please." Principal Jake ordered, as he led us into a waiting room outside his office. All of us were sitting in chairs, except for Iris, May, and Drew, who were excused to their classes. I looked at the ground, so full of guilt, with Azurill resting in my arms, still a little frightened with the battle that had just taken place in the cafeteria.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you. You should be ashamed of yourselves." Principal Jake said, crossing his arms, with frustration. "Now tell me. What happened, that caused you guys to make our nice lunchroom into a horrid war zone?"

Everyone started to speak at once, most of them pointing fingers at others on the opposite side of the room. Soon enough, Dawn's eyes started to glow a faint purple again, as Cassidy's chair started to rise off the ground. Cassidy glared, angrily at Dawn, as she made her hair wrap around Dawn's ankles, pulling her upside down, and making her beanie hat fall on the ground.

I could see Principal Jake tensing up in frustration, as the arguing continued to proceed. Suddenly, I saw him open his mouth, as I quickly put both my hands over Azurill's soft ears, confusing it a little. "Quiet!" He yelled. Now usually if he was a normal teacher, the yelling wouldn't have been so bad, but since his power was having a super-sonic voice, the yelling was painful. Everyone quickly shut up, and put their hands over their ears. Dawn's focus on Cassidy's chair broke, as Cassidy's chair fell down. It also made Cassidy release her grip on Dawn, as Dawn, accidentally, fell on top of Paul.

Principal Jake's voice quieted to its original tone. "Now then, since none of you won't be able to comprehend talking as one group. I'll take half of you now, and the rest will stay out here. So, who's first?"

Jesse quickly raised her hand, as Cassidy, James, and Butch did the same, grinning evilly. "We'll go first." Jesse declared, as she stood up, proudly.

P.J. nodded, as he directed them into his office, and closed the door. I looked at Dawn, whose blue eyes returned and was still lying on Paul's lap. "Aw, man. I hate that girl." She muttered, with a hint of anger, as she grabbed her beanie from off the ground and pulled it back over her head.

Paul looked down at her. "Can you please get off of me?" Dawn looked up, locking her eyes with his, making a blush appear on her cheeks.

"Oh, sorry!" Dawn shrieks, as she quickly gets off of Paul, and sits in a chair beside me, as Piplup climbs into Dawn's lap. Paul just shrugs his shoulders, and closes his eyes.

I look around at Ash, Dawn, and Paul. "Guys, what are we going to do? It's pretty obvious they're going to blame it on us."

"_Great_." Dawn says, looking down.

But strangely, Ash and Paul just shrug their shoulders and smile. "Don't worry. Paul and I have been in worse situations than this." Ash says, putting both hands behind his head in comfort.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asks, looking at Ash in curiosity.

"You'll see. We've got everything covered." Paul says, as the smirk on his face doesn't leave.

Suddenly, the door opens, as the four teenagers walk out with evil smiles glued against their skin. "Okay, guys, it's your turn." P.J. says, as he gestures for us to go inside.

As I stand up and walk toward the door, Jesse passes by me, and whispers, gently, into my ear, "You're a goner." I turn around to look at her with an evil glare, as she sits down beside Cassidy.

"Misty, come on." Dawn says, as she grabs my hand and leads me into the office. Breaking the connection between me and Jesse's staring contest, the office door closes.

Dawn sets me in a chair, between her and Ash, with Paul sitting on the other side of Ash. The chairs are set in front of a big, wooden desk, with files and papers scattered around the top of it. File cabinets line up the walls, along with framed degrees and awards on the walls. A spinny chair rests behind the desk, as Principal Jake sits his tush in it.

He locks his fingers together, as he sternly looks us all in the eye. "Now, what happened?"

Dawn starts first. "Well, we were all just eating lunch, when Jesse and the others came and started to ask us questions."

"Like what?" P.J. asks.

"Like if Paul was my boyfriend, and if Ash was Misty's."

"And are they?"

"What-? No."

"Okay, continue."

I start to talk. "Then, when we answered 'No', Jesse started to kiss Ash, and Cassidy started to kiss Paul. And I guess that's what set off the alarms."

Ash looks at me with confusion. "What? Alarms set off? I didn't hear that." Paul looks at Ash, before face palming.

I sweat drop, as I explain, "I mean it made Dawn and I mad that they were kissing you, forcefully."

"Oh." Ash says, as he gets swat in the back of his head with Paul's hand.

P.J. nods as he says, "Well, Jesse and Cassidy said that _you_, _two_, were the ones kissing. You were kissing Butch and James." That sentence almost made me puke.

"What? No. That's not true. They're lying." Dawn protests, smacking her hand, flat, on P.J.'s desk.

"And how do I know that's the truth?" P.J. asks, folding his arms. Dawn is quiet, until she turns her head to Ash.

I hear it as well, as I see Ash wipe his nose with his gloved finger. "Ash, what's wrong?" I ask with comforting eyes.

Ash looks up at me with tear-stained eyes, so puffy and red, that you can barely see the brown of his irises. I can see his nose start to drip with snot, making me cringe, grossly. "Don't you remember? They harassed me." He said, as he snorts up the snot, and cries in his hands.

"What?" I ask, bewildered.

P.J. leans in, confused. "Ash, what are you talking about?"

Ash looks up, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Jesse, she harassed me."

"How?" P.J. asks.

"Well, I was calmly, eating lunch at our table, and then I hear her voice. She's like 'Hey, Ash. What do you got there?' And I say, 'I've got pizza', and she's like, 'I don't think that's what you want.' And I say 'What do you mean?' and suddenly, she zips open my jacket, and throws it on the ground, in a wrinkled bundle." Ash says, as he starts to cry into his hands again. What the-? This didn't happen. Was he faking this?

"Please continue, Ash." P.J. says, as he hands a tissue to Ash. "What happened next?"

Ash blows his nose into the tissue, before saying, "Well, then she started seducing me with comments and threatening that if I didn't kiss her, that she'd spread bad rumors about me around the school. So when I finally gave up, she tore off my white shirt, and slapped off my hat. And the worst part was when she tried to unbuckle my jeans. I tried to stop her, and in doing so, she instead, forcefully kissed me on the lips, her tongue meeting mine, uncomfortably." Ash started to dab at his nose with a corner of the tissue, as new tears squirted out of his eyes.

"It's okay, Ash." Paul says, putting a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder. "We'll make it through this."

P.J. looked at Paul, as he questioned, "_We_?"

"Yeah. The same thing happened to me, except this time it was Cassidy." Paul says, as tears started to meet the corners of his eyes. "I was too scared and frightened to do anything."

Suddenly, Paul started to cry, surprising me and Dawn. Ash still crying, put his used tissue on the arm rest of my chair, making me move to the other side of the chair in discomfort, as he put both arms around Paul, and shushed him, soothingly. "Sh. It's okay, Paul. Hopefully, they'll be stopped." Ash said, in between sobs.

"I h-hope s-so, t-too." Paul stuttered, as he cried into Ash's shoulder.

Wanting to get rid of it, I carefully, take Ash's snotted tissue and throw it in the waste basket, beside P.J.'s desk. P.J. narrows his eyes, in anger, as he says, "Thank you. This _will_ be taken care of. As for the four of you, since you were still victims in the cafeteria fight, you will have to help clean up after school."

We all stand up, and say, "Yes, sir."

"Now go on and get to your last period class. If you're late, tell them I sent you."

"Thank you." Then we walked out of the office, where Jesse and the others met us with superior grins.

"So? Are you suspended? Expelled? Detention for life?" Jesse asks.

I shake my head. "Nope, only have to help clean up the mess."

"What?" Cassidy asks, bewildered. "But why?"

"Because we told him the _real_ story." Ash says, smiling. I turn my head to see Ash's red and puffy eyes gone, and his nose not dripping with mucus. Paul's eyes are also the same, as he grins, intimidating.

Suddenly, Principal Jake is heard from the office, as he says, angrily, "Jesse, Cassidy, James, and Botch. Get in here."

Jesse, James, and Cassidy walk inside, while Butch his stomping his foot, angrily on the ground. "It's Butch! Not Botch! Butch! Gosh, can't you people get it right?" Then he trudges into the room, and closes the door.

Before leaving the room, I hear the faint sound of screaming illuminating from the room. I smile, as I know that their consequence was horrible. Once in the halls, I turn to Ash, whose eyes are still clear of tears. "Ash? Were you faking that?" I ask, as Azurill looks up at Ash and Pikachu.

Ash smiles, and shrugs his shoulders. "_Maybe_."

Dawn gasps, and looks at Paul. "You're good. That was very convincing."

Paul shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Whatever. Just like Ash said 'we've been doing it for years.'"

"Oh, by the way, Dawn?" I ask, turning to the blunette.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asks, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"I don't know if May asked you this already, but would you like to enter this music contest with us? The winner gets front of the line passes at breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the whole year. What do you think?"

"I think let's start practicing! I'm tired of eating salads all day, no matter how delicious they are."

"Alright! Now we just need to ask Iris."

Ash looks at me, curiously. "A music contest?" Then a smile grows on his face. "Hey? Maybe you and I can enter, Paul."

"What?" Paul asks, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah. It'll be fun, and you don't have to sing. We can also, see if Drew and Cilan want to enter with us. Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" Ash poses in a puppy-dog face, making his lower lip quiver, dramatically, and his eyes grow as big as saucers.

Paul's eye twitches in weirdness. "Okay, I'll join. Just quit with the face, it's disturbing!"

Ash smiles, as he randomly, glomps Paul. "Yeah! Thanks, Paul."

Paul pushes Ash away, as a couple students pass by. "Ash?"

"Yes?"

Paul sternly, looks at Ash, before saying, with a scowl on his face. "You're scaring people." Then Paul walks away to his next class, with Ash running behind him.

"Hey, wait up!" Ash yells, as he tries to catch up with him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Dawn. Make sure you ask Iris about the contest if you see her." I say, as I walk toward the vocal music room.

"I will. No need to worry." Dawn says, waving good bye and walking away from me.

**Meanwhile, in a co-ed bathroom…**

"Sir, we all did our best to show off their most special abilities. Unfortunately, some of them ran away and told Principal Jake on us." Jesse says into her cell phone, with Cassidy, James, and Butch surrounding her.

"Very good. But I'm afraid that I will still need for you guys to calculate the others' greatest power as well." The person on the other line said.

"Understood. We will try our best next time." Jesse says.

"Let's hope there won't _be_ a next time. Report back to me tomorrow with good news or you're finished." The person hung up.

Jesse closes her phone and stuffs it in her pocket. "We need to show off their ultimate power, he says."

"But how?" Cassidy asks.

Jesse smiles, and says, "I know a few people who can get the job done right. They'll be meeting us here any second."

A few minutes passed, before a light knock was heard from the door. Jesse looked toward the door, and said, "James, open the door."

James nods, as he runs towards the door, and opens it. Two people walk in, one a girl, and one a boy. "What is it, Jesse?" The girl asks, with her yellow hat covering her face.

"I need you two to show off May, Drew, Iris, _and_ Cilans' ultimate power by tomorrow." Jesse says, laying her hands on our hips.

The boy has his face covered as well, with his purple bangs resting on his forehead. "And what's in it for us?"

Jesse rubs her chin with her thumb and index finger in thought, as she finally says, "You shall have 1/4th of the profit that we earn."

The boy and girl exchange a glance, before nodding their heads and saying, "Alright. We're in."

"Excellent." Jesse says.

Cassidy, Butch, and James all look at each other in confusion. "Uh, Jesse, who are these people?" Cassidy asks.

Jesse turns around to face the blond as she points at the two teenagers. "Team, meet Harley and Georgia, our newest recruits." Georgia raises her head, revealing her light red hair and teal eyes. Harley does the same, as he shows his green eyes, and underneath an evil smile.

"It's nice to be of service to you." Georgia and Harley say in unison, as they bow before Jesse, Cassidy, James, and Butch.

"Now let's get started." Jesse says, narrowing her eyes, menacingly.

**What shall happen? Don't know yet. Also, hope you liked my newest addition: Georgia! Woot woot! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! ^^**


	9. Fights and Lies

**I don't own anything.**

The next morning, as usual, May and I walked to Physical Science class and sat in our assigned seats. I lean in to May. "So, do you know if Iris is joining the contest or not?" I ask, as I set Azurill on my desk.

May smiles and nods her head. "Yep. We're going to start practicing for the contest after school in the band room. We only have one week."

"Only one?"

"Yep, and _you're_ our lead singer."

"Say what, now? Why me? I can't sing!"

May scoffs. "Don't give me that. Yes, you can. And I'm a witness. I sit next to you in choir. You have a beautiful voice, and it needs to be shared."

"I don't know. How many people are we performing in front of?"

"The whole school." May says, casually. I gasp, losing all the air I have contained in my body. "But don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I don't know. I'll try."

"That's the spirit."

"Did I hear you guys correctly, or are you entering the contest?" Somebody asks. And sure enough, it's the man with green hair we all know and love, as Drew.

May swings her nose in the air, huffing out an angrily breath. "Yes. But it's none of your business."

Drew smirks and swats away his bangs of green. "Oh, really? Because Ash and Paul just asked me and Cilan if _we_ wanted to enter the contest with them, and we agreed."

"What?" May asks, hysterically. "But you can't sing."

"No. But I can play guitar, and that's enough to enter the contest. And what do you play? The triangle?" Drew taunts.

I could see smoke steaming out of May's ears, as her face turned bright red. "No, not the triangle, guitar, like you, unfortunately."

Drew just scoffs and turns away. As the bell rings, I turn my head to see that my gay partner wasn't in his seat. In fact, he wasn't even in the classroom. Instead, a girl with red hair took his place. I look both ways, before leaning in and asking, "Um, are you in the right classroom?"

The girl smiles, waves, and nods, before finally saying, "Yep. Physical Science with Professor Oak." Then the girl turned her head back to the front of the class, where Professor Oak was giving out today's schedule. This girl looked suspicious.

"And what's your name again?"

The girl looks at me and sweat drops. "Oh, uh, oh, what's my name? Uh, Brianna. Yeah, Brianna." The girl stutters. Either she was nervous about meeting new people or she couldn't remember her own name. I turn away from her, as her smile grows into a creepy grin.

"Now, take out a pencil and paper, and write down the assignment on the board. Once done, open your books to page 26 and read lesson 2 on the chapter." Professor Oak instructs, before walking away and sitting behind his desk.

The sound of papers ruffling on desks and pencil pouches unzipping illuminate the room, as I grab out my science textbook, along with a slip of paper, and a red mechanical pencil. As I set the heavy book on my desk, next to Azurill, I see the girl still sitting there. Not doing anything. The only thing she's doing is staring at the back of Drew's head as he opens his book to page 26.

The girl's evil grin returns, as she narrows her blue eyes. "It's time." She whispers to herself. Time for what? Summer time? Adventure time? Murder time?

Suddenly, the girl rises from her desk, as she walks in front of Drew's desk. "Ah!" The girl shrieks, as she trips over her own two feet. I lean over my desk to make sure she's okay, but I see something else. And so does May, her eyes so full of shock, surprise, and anger.

Drew caught Brianna alright. But not in the right place, exactly. Most people catch people by their shoulders or any part of their arms, but Drew caught her in the center. As in he accidentally caught her by her breasts, making his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Drew quickly removes his hands from her boobs, making Brianna stumble forward a little, but she smiles and glares at May. I can feel an aura surround May, an aura full of anger and hatred toward Brianna. May's teeth clench together so hard, I get nervous thinking that she might break them and they'll fall out like old people's teeth.

"_Oops_. _Sorry_." Brianna says, the smile still pressed against her face like a poster is to a wall. Then looking dead straight at May, she smirks, "I didn't mean for your _boyfriend_ to touch me."

That breaks her. May's arms quickly stretch across the room, toward Brianna, as her hands push Brianna's shoulders to the ground, making her yelp in surprise. May runs over the desks, dodging all the students' heads, while still keeping a grip on Brianna's shoulders. May jumps off Drew's desk, as she looks down at Brianna. "He's not my boyfriend!"

I stand up. "May, stop!"

"You'll pay, you little bi-!" May spats.

"May!" I interrupt, breaking her word in half before it could erupt from her mouth.

May looks towards me, before looking back at Brianna. Brianna lets out an evil laugh, before kicking May in the stomach, pushing her back. May lets out a grunt, as she lays an arm around her stomach.

"Don't mess with me, May." Brianna says, with intimidation striking in her voice.

May looks back at Brianna, as she tries to back slap Brianna with an extended arm. Brianna quickly dodges it with ease, as she instead, grabs May's stretchable arm, and pulls on it with all the strength she has. May gasps, but with the chance, she raises her legs, sending Brianna a high kick to the face, making her topple to the ground.

May breathes heavily, as she looks down at Brianna. But something wasn't right. Brianna's face looked a little different. Her hair was starting to grow purple hair, as her eyes now looked a little green, instead of blue. "Brianna, your eyes." May warns, kneeling down to her, forgetting about their recent battle.

Brianna gasps, as she quickly covers the lock of purple hair and her eyes with her hands. May's eyes widen, as Brianna uncovers her hands, revealing the purple hair to be gone and her green eyes now a light shade of blue. "But how-?" May asks, as she starts to stand up, pointing a confused finger at Brianna.

Brianna's expression quickly turns to a look of nervousness, as she quickly runs out of the room, slamming the door in the process. May and Drew both stare at the door in confusion, as they quickly turn to Professor Oak.

But after watching the fight, he just raises his hands in the air, and yells out, "I saw nothing!" The classroom sweat drops, before hitting the textbooks again for their assignment.

Suddenly, the door opens, and a human walks inside. There, sitting in the desk across from me, that originally had Brianna sitting in, is my partner, the Pokémon cosplayer, Harley.

"Sorry, I'm late, Professor Oak, I slept in." Harley apologizes, as he grabs out his textbook, and flips it to page 26.

Professor Oak nods, and says, "Understood, but you'll be staying in after school for 15 minutes."

"Yes, sir." Harley says, as he starts working.

But something peaks my curiosity. How did he know what the assignment was? He wasn't here at the time Professor Oak assigned it to us. Was he?

I look at Harley's face, and out of the corner of my eye, I see a small part of Harley's hair a different color than purple. Instead, it was…red. As red as Brianna's hair. Suddenly, the hair's color fades, magically, into purple, making me blink in amazement. Was _he_ Brianna? And if so, then why?

The question still tickles my brain as I sit between Cilan and Brock in Cooking class. The teacher is giving instructions on how to use a stove and what time to set it when cooking. Hopefully, there will be a review, because I'm spacing out. "Why?" I ask, myself, quietly.

"Why what, Misty?" Cilan asks, leaning in to me.

He startles me, making me jump in my seat a little, but barely noticeable to other classmates. "Sorry." He apologizes, as he smiles, sheepishly.

"It's okay." I say.

"What's on your mind?" Cilan asks, with a look of concern on his face.

I shake my head, trying to get the questions and situation out of my mind. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

But this kid will not give up. "Come on, tell me."

Suddenly, the bell rings overhead, as the teacher announces tonight's assignment. I quickly gather my things together, stuffing them in my backpack, and grabbing Azurill in my arms. "See ya, Cilan." Then I speed run out of the classroom.

Just when I think I'm out of the clear with Cilan, I feel his presence, as he starts to catch up with me. "Misty, slow down. What's the big deal?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I say.

"What's wrong? What were you thinking about?" Cilan asks, as he drives me into a janitor's closet, closing the door afterwards.

I glare at Cilan. "Cilan, open the door. I need to get to class." My hand reaches for the door knob, but Cilan grabs my wrist with a tight grip.

"No. Not until I know what's going on. What's bothering you?" He says.

I sigh, as I know that he won't give up until I give him an answer. "Okay, fine. You want to know what's been on my mind?" I ask.

"Yes, I would." Cilan nods.

I take in a breath. "I've been thinking about how the relationship between you and Burgundy are." I lie through clenched teeth.

Cilan is so startled by my response; his head accidentally hits the wall, now leaving him with a red bump on the back on his head and possibly a headache. "You know?" He asks, pointing a shaking finger at me and Azurill.

I nod. "Yes, basically the whole school knows. Why?"

Cilan shrinks down to the floor, as he moans, "No. No."

"What's wrong? I thought you guys were happy with each other." I ask, kneeling down to Cilan.

Cilan looks at me with an angered look, as he says, "Burgundy thinks we are, but I'm not."

"But the school's saying that you two met at a Connoisseur convention and you guys have been together ever since." I say.

"That part is true, but the rest isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Burgundy and I met at a Connoisseur convention, but it was an accident. I accidentally, bumped into her, making her fall down. As I helped her up, she had this look in her eyes. They were sparkling like the stars do on a moonlit night. And then she exclaimed with a cheerful glee, 'You're going to be my new boyfriend!' I didn't understand at first, until she wrote her number on my hand with a pen, and then walked away."

"Then how did you guys get together? I mean, you didn't give her _your_ phone number."

"No, but I made the mistake of calling her with the number that she gave me. I thought she just wanted to be friends. But apparently, it was more than I bargained for."

"What did you do?"

"I've tried breaking up with her. But every time I try, she either gives me a look of sadness and cries, or she gives me a look of anger and swears that she'll get her revenge. So to prevent both, I've been playing a lie as her boyfriend."

"Well, she has to be okay. Right? Do you like her? As a friend?"

Cilan scoffs. "No. I've tried. But that girl's annoying. More annoying than when Ash tries to eat all the food that I've prepared." Ash _did_ have an appetite. "I do not like her. Sometimes, that girl is a pain in the butt. Besides, I like someone else."

"You do? Who?"

Cilan's cheeks turned a deep red. "It's embarrassment time." He whispers, as he tries to hide his blush.

I smirk. "Come on, you can tell me. I told you what's on my mind." Not really. "Now you have to tell me what's on your mind."

Cilan shifted on the floor uneasily, looking in every direction except for my face. "Promise not to tell?"

"Promise."

"You cannot tell my crush."

"I promise. Who is it?"

Cilan looks down, as he whispers, "Iris."

I stand up, and look down at him with a shocked expression. "What?"

"I like Iris. She's really cute and funny. And she can make medicines like no other." Cilan says, cupping his chin with his left hand, as a smile appears on his face.

"Wow." I whisper, unable for him to hear.

Cilan quickly stands up and says, "But you have to promise not to tell her. If anyone's going to tell her, it'll be me."

I nod, proudly. "There you go."

"But not today." Cilan says, making me fall over anime style.

"Whatever. Do you feel better now?"

Cilan nods and says, "Yeah."

"And what are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to break up with Burgundy, once and for all."

"Yeah!" I scream. Suddenly, the bell rings.

Cilan and I both look at each other with a scared expression. "CRAP!" How mannerly are we to scream an inappropriate word in a janitor's closet? I think very.

**In a dark corner of the library…**

"I'm very sorry, Jesse." Harley says, bowing, apologetically toward Jesse.

Jesse glares at him so sharply, it could easily, cut through his soul. "You should be. You almost gave away your cover. You know what would've happened? They might've found out. I should fire you because of it." Harley looks up with a saddened expression.

"But, since you did give us what we needed for May. You're off the hook, for now." Jesse says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Thank you, Jesse." Harley says, standing up.

Cassidy looks towards Jesse, as she questions, "Jesse, what about Drew? Harley didn't get _him_. He only made him touch his girl boobs."

"Yes, but the boss said that he already had enough data for him, since Drew presented his power at the orientation." Jesse says with a smirk.

"Oh." Cassidy says.

"Now it's time for Iris and Cilan." Jesse says. Then she points and turns to a dark corner of the room, as she instructs. "Georgia, it's time to prove yourself worthy."

Georgia steps out from the shadows, as she smiles, devilishly. "I won't fail you."

**I shall stop here today. The rest shall come later. Hope you liked the chapter and please review.**


	10. Breakups and the Band Room

**I don't own any of the characters.**

Iris's POV

After leaving the lunchroom, with my stomach full of salad, and my hair full of Axew, I make my way to my next class- English, with the hottest guy ever in the school- Cilan. I can just imagine the green hair placed on his head that makes it look like a stem of a carrot. His words of enthusiasm and encouragement brighten my mind. His clothes so cutely, wrapped around his body and in the middle of it all, the biggest green bowtie you could ever lay your eyes upon. But it's what makes him, him.

Axew pops his green head out of my hair and looks at me with a smile. "Axew!" It exclaims, making me grin with happiness.

I turn a small corner, as I head for a door perched in the center of a narrow hallway. I open the door, to see desks lined in rows, facing the white board. The teacher is sitting in her desk, typing things on the lap top in front of her. Two teens are already in their desks, while the other students are probably still at their lockers or socializing for the last five minutes before class starts. The two teens are my crush, Cilan, and his boring girlfriend, Burgundy.

But something wasn't right. Usually when she was around Cilan, Burgundy had a smile from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling like a child's on Christmas day, but now her expression showed a combination of sadness and hatred. Tears were promising their way out of the corners of her eyes, as Cilan continued to talk to her in a serious tone.

"It's not that I don't like you. I just think that this relationship went too quickly. Okay?" Cilan asked, as he gently, laid a hand on Burgundy's left shoulder.

Burgundy shrugged it off with anger, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh, save it, Cilan! I don't need you anyways! If you want to break up? Fine! But I promise you, I'll get my revenge one day! The next girl you date will have a surprise waiting for her! Just you wait!" Then she stood up from the desk, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the room.

Cilan watched the door, as he sighed, and face planted on the desk. But the sigh sounded like it had a hint of happiness. Why?

I slowly take my seat beside Cilan, as some students start to walk in with books in their hands, and packs on their backs. "Cilan? Are you okay?"

Cilan jumps at the sound of my voice, his breathing a little faster than before. But then his eyes soften as they lay upon my brown ones. "Oh, hi, Iris." He says with a smile.

"Hi? What happened?" I ask, as Axew jumps out of my hair and onto my desk.

He looks confused. "What do you mean?"

I gesture toward the door. "I mean 'with Burgundy'. What happened? You guys seemed so happy."

Cilan's eyebrows knit together, nervously, as he looks down at the surface of his desk. "Oh, that. Well, to tell you the truth, we weren't that happy. At least, _I_ wasn't."

"What? What did you do?"

Cilan's nervous frown turns into a proud grin, as he says, "I broke up with Burgundy. And I've never felt better."

My heart opened up with hope and happiness after hearing that. Cilan was now girlfriend-free. "Oh, really? That's too bad. I'm sorry." I say, as I put on a fake frown of sadness.

Cilan raises a hand, and replies, "Don't be. I'm glad I broke up with her. She's been too controlling of me. If I looked at a different girl other than her, she'd slap me across the face, telling me how I should be watching her and not the other woman."

Wow. I knew Burgundy was crazy, but not _that_ crazy. "Oh, geez."

Cilan smiles, and lets out a light chuckle. "Yeah. Talk about loony in the head." That makes me let out a giggle as well.

Suddenly, the bell rings overhead, as I turn my head to realize that students have piled in while Cilan and I were talking. Even Burgundy came back to class, but still looked really pissed at Cilan from the other side of the room, away from him. I guess, even though they were through, Burgundy still didn't like it when Cilan looked at other girls, one including me. What a kid.

After the ringing of the bell, a student with light red hair, slyly, makes her way into the room, with a menacing grin between her cheeks. Her blue eyes shimmer with intimidation, as her hands rest at her hips. The top of her head is covered with a fat, yellow hat that glistens when the light touches it.

The girl sits next to me with the same smug look on her face. Maybe I should be nice to her? I mean, after all, I might earn a new friend. I look toward the girl, and waves. "Hi. What's your name?"

The girl lets out a humph, before saying, "Georgia. Who wants to know?"

That takes me a step back in the conversation. Rude, much? Maybe her attitude would go down if I got to know her a little better? I scratch off the remark, as I say, "Iris. My name's Iris, and this is Axew, my Pokémon."

"Axew!" Axew exclaims from the top of my desk.

Georgia smirks, as says, "A dragon-type Pokémon, huh? Why would you want to choose _that_ type?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, as Georgia looks at me, straight in the eye.

"Because I'm a dragon buster. And you know what I do? I bust dragon-type Pokémon!" Georgia exclaims, with triumph seeping through every pore.

"Oh, really? Well, _I_ think dragon-types are the best." I say, as I give Axew a hug.

"Loser." Georgia mutters under her breath, as she crosses her arms over her buttoned chest. My teeth clench together, releasing a low growl.

"Who are you calling a loser?" I ask, as I can feel my power surging through my veins, tempting me to turn into a Dragonite and burn her to a crisp.

"You! Besides, what's most pathetic is that you can't even handle the cold." Georgia snorts, as a laugh is released from her mouth that's formed in an invidious smile.

"Jerk!" I yell back.

"Pain!"

"Witch!"

"Wimp!"

"Diva!"

"Kid!"

That did it good. I could sense my irises turning a light shade of blue, as I felt a pair of orange, leathery wings sprout from my spinal cord. I could feel the back of my head stretch in two different directions, as it developed horns. My perfect white teeth turned into razor-sharp fangs, while my butt grew a long tail with flickering fire at the tip of it. My neck stretched up like a Girafarig, as my body got a little taller and wider. Before I knew it, I had transformed into a Charizard.

Smoke flared out of my nostrils, as I screamed, "No one _ever_ calls me a kid!" Suddenly, without thinking, a blast of fire is sent hurdling toward Georgia.

Georgia smiles, as she quickly dodges it, letting the desk she just sat in, catch on fire. Instead, her eyes glow a faint color, a mixture of blue and white, like the frosty color of snow on a cold, winter's day. Her hands glow white, as ice shards form out of nowhere and fly toward me.

I quickly melt them with a Flamethrower, as more ice shards come my way. I flap my wings, horrendously, as the ice shards turn around and head toward Georgia, spearing her. She winces, but still smiles, as she stands up and twirls around, a blizzard forming around her body, making it look more like a white tornado. Georgia stops in place, as she thrusts her hands towards me, making the blizzard hit me with all its coldness.

I step back a few feet, as I try to gain my footing and concentration. When I look up, Georgia is gone. She's not standing in front of me, taunting me at how weak I am from getting hit by a little snow. Why?

Suddenly, I feel a painful stab in my back, as I turn around to see Georgia there, with a pile of ice shards, lying beside her feet, while holding one in her right hand, aiming for the right place to throw it at. I wiggle the ice shard from out of my back, and throw it on the ground, watching it break into a million pieces.

Before Georgia can make a move, I feel my throat start to burn with fire, as it erupts from my mouth, hitting Georgia square in the chest. She falls to the ground with a thud, her eyes tightly closed in pain. As if feeling my presence, she looks up, seeing me looming above her.

I feel a different wave of control wash over me, as I aim another Flamethrower at Georgia, making her gasp in fright. But before I can reload my fire, I feel different pairs of arms wrap around my body, like rope. I turn my head to see Cilans everywhere, as they chant, sternly, "Enough, Iris."

I breath, heavily, as I shrink back to normal size, with Axew, happily, jumping in my arms. I turn to Cilan, as I watch his copies jump into him, as if it were a soul entering its body. The thought makes me smile, as I now look at the original Cilan, the Cilan that took my breath away with his carrot-top hair and green bowtie.

My love trance is broken, as I hear the tapping of a heel. I look down seeing a foot, tapping on the ground, angrily. I look up the body to see that the foot is connected to my English teacher. Her eyes are blazed with fury, while her frown is formed in a straight line. She grabs something from out of her pocket, and hands it to me. And another one just like it to Georgia.

It was a piece of paper with wording on it. It had my name and my teacher's name, and it also said…that I have detention! What? "But, but-!" I stammer, looking toward the teacher.

The teacher shoves the palm of her hand in my face, as she says, "No buts. With all the damage you two caused, you both have detention, before and after school tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Yes, ma'am." Georgia and I say in unison, our heads tilted down, while our eyes are grazing at the floor. The teacher nods, before going back to her lap top.

Georgia turns to go back to a different seat, since I cooked her original one, but I quickly grab her wrist, stopping her. "What?" She spits out.

"This isn't over. There will be a round two." I threaten, pointing a finger at Georgia.

She smiles, and says, "I look forward to it." Then she snaps her wrist from out of my hand's grip, and walks to an empty desk, away from me.

Misty's POV

"So, how was your day?" I ask, as I walk between Iris and Dawn to the band room after school, with May on the other side of Dawn, and Azurill cradled in my arms.

Iris heaves out a sigh, before saying, "Pretty okay, except for the fact that I got detention, because of some bi-!"

"Iris!" Dawn yells with Piplup on her head.

"Sorry. I meant a sk-!"

"IRIS!" Dawn yells louder this time. "Language."

"Okay, okay. Fine. It was all because of this stupid girl named Georgia."

May looks at Iris with a sympathetic look. "Oh, I heard about her. And you're right, she is a bi-."

"Is _everyone_ cussing today?" Dawn asks.

May sighs. "Sorry. But she is right. Georgia _is_ a snob."

I look toward May. "Why's that?"

Iris turns her face towards me. "Because she's a dragon buster."

"A dragon buster?" I ask, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah. A person who busts dragon-types." Dawn says.

I shrug my shoulders. "Oh. Then I guess she does sound like a bi-."

"Am I gonna have to slap somebody?" Dawn asks, with anger rising in her voice, quickly making us back off with the 'b' word.

May points to a big double door room. "Here it is- the band room." May runs to the doors, with the rest of us running after her.

"Don't we need instruments to practice?" I ask.

"Yeah. But the school provides the instruments for us. I mean do you really expect that a student will shove a pair of drums into their suitcase just for one contest?" May exclaims.

"I guess not."

"Enough chit-chat. Let's go inside." Iris squeals, as she pushes the double doors open, revealing a giant room, with instruments and microphones scattered everywhere. There are posters on the walls with notes and quotes from different songs.

"I found a guitar." May says, as she grabs a red electric guitar from off its stand, and puts the strap attached to it around her.

"So did I." Dawn says, as she finds a purple electric guitar on the floor, and puts it on. Then she takes Piplup and sets it on the ground beside her.

"I found the drums." Iris says, as I turn to see her behind a pink drum set. Her eyes meet mine, as she smiles, and waves me off. "Well, Misty? We don't have all day, go get your microphone. We only have a few days to practice."

"Right." I say, as I put Azurill beside Piplup and now, Axew, who just recently jumped out of Iris's hair to be with its friends. I walk around the room, before finally finding a microphone on a stand. I grab the stand and set it on the ground in front of Iris, Dawn, and May.

"Okay, let's get started." Iris says, as she positions her drum sticks as a signal to start playing.

"Wait!" I say.

"What now?" Iris asks, with a tinge of annoyance.

"What song are we doing?" I ask.

Iris blinks, as she says, "Oh right. What song will we do?"

"I know. How about a song that'll get the men all worked up?" May suggests.

"What song would that be?" Dawn asks.

"I was thinking '_Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me_' by _Tata Young_." May says.

Iris shrugs her shoulders. "That's actually not a bad song."

"Want to do it?" Dawn asks.

"Sure." Iris says, smiling. "Misty?"

"Fine with me." I say, nodding.

"Then let's go." Iris says. "You start Misty."

"Oh yeah." I position myself behind the microphone stand, as I take in a breath and start to sing.

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_**Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**_

Suddenly, Dawn, May, and Iris start to play the song, as if they wrote it themselves, amazing me, as I continue to sing.

_**When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy**_

_**Can't change the way I am**_

_**Sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

_**I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like**_

In between lines, May and Dawn say '_**Ah ah**_'.

_**I'm the kind that boys fantasize**_

_**I'm the kind that your momma and daddy **_

_**Were afraid you'd turn up to be like**_

_**I may seem unapproachable**_

_**But that's only to the boys who**_

_**Don't have the right approach or ride that makes **_

_**A girl like me wanna hop in and roll**_

_**People think it's intimidating**_

_**When a girl is cool with her sexuality**_

_**I'm a 180 girl with a stereotype **_

_**Girls who like staying home and being innocent**_

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_**Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**_

_**When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy**_

_**Can't change the way I am**_

_**Sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

For close to two hours, that's all we did. We replayed the song over and over again, until it seemed absolutely perfect, or at least until my throat gave out with all the lyrics pouring out of it. When we finally left the band room, my throat stung like a Beedrill, and Iris's, Dawn's, and May's hands were cramped from playing their instruments. We had fun practicing, but we were also just glad that it was all over for the day and headed back to our dorm to get ready for dinner, and then a nice sleep.

**In the band room…**

A closet door opens a little for a pair of eyes to look out of. "Are they gone?" One girl said.

"I believe so. Let's get out of here." The other said. The girl opened the closet door as three more teenagers followed her out- Jesse, Cassidy, Georgia, and Harley.

Jesse turned around to look at Georgia, and smiled. "I'm impressed. You did your job wonderfully."

Georgia laid her hands in front of her, and bowed. "Thank you, Jesse. I'm glad I served you well."

Harley's face steamed with anger. "But she didn't show Cilan's true power!"

"True, but at least she was able to get him to show off a little power, unlike what you did with Drew. All you did was scar him." Jesse snapped, making Harley pout in a dark corner of the room. Georgia smirked, proudly.

Cassidy tapped her manicured fingernails on a drum set, as she smiled, and said, "You know? That _was_ a good song that they sung."

Jesse instantly caught Cassidy's drift, as she smirked, evilly, and replied, "Yes, yes it was."

**What is going to happen? Find out in a few days when I get the next chapter done. ^^ Hope you liked it and please review!**


	11. Contest Time

**I don't own anything.**

Wow. Does time fly? A few days after our first band practice, was the night of the contest, which was on a Monday. During the weekend, Iris, Dawn, May, and I practiced twenty-four/seven to get the notes in the right place at the right time. And now, it was time. We were told by Principal Jake that before us was Jesse, Cassidy, James, and Betch. Or was that Butch? Hmm. Anyways, then he said that after us was Ash, Paul, Drew, and Cilan. It's like a battle against the sexes- crushes against the victims of the crushes- us. Also, I know that May hasn't claimed that she liked Drew, but I think it's pretty obvious that he's the one. _We all_ know.

So here we are, in the crowd, of the gym. And I know you're probably thinking 'Why didn't they do it in the auditorium? It's more formal there.' And that's why. This contest is not formal, so people would be out of their chairs and would be jumping around like wild Pokémon, rooting for the singers and musicians. But there was a stage made, and it looked good, with the instruments and microphones set nicely on top of it.

I'm standing in between Dawn and Ash. Ash is standing next to Paul, then Drew, and then finally Cilan. Azurill is tucked safely in my arms, listening to the music with glee.

A few singers were horrible. And I mean blood dripping from your ears horrible. They were either too low or just way too high. I swear I think I heard somebody's glasses crack behind me.

The singers, on the stage, were playing '_So What?_' by _P!nk_. These girls were pretty good. They were going to be hard to beat. Suddenly, the music calmed down, as the girls took a bow, and left the stage, leaving the instruments behind.

Principal Jake gets on top of the stage, using his voice as a microphone, as he says, "Wonderful, girls. Outstanding! Now for our next singers." He looks at the clipboard in his hand, as he scrolls his eyes down the list. Then he says, "Jesse, Cassidy, James, and Bleach. Get up here."

I can hear Butch scream to him, "It's Butch! Not Bleach! Butch! Do I have to wear a freakin' name tag?" But he still appears on the stage, sitting behind the drum set. Cassidy and James have electric guitars, while Jesse has the microphone.

Jesse smiles, as she says, "This is a song that we'd like to dedicate to somebody." Suddenly, she looks down at me from the stage. "To Misty, for giving us the greatest idea for a song." I start to wonder on what she's singing, and then gasps, as what she's planning on doing.

Suddenly, she turns her head to James and gives off a nod, before opening her mouth to sing.

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_**Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**_

_**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**_

_**Can't change the way I am**_

_**Sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

I grit my teeth together, angrily. She stole our song. Jesse stole the song that we worked so hard on to get it right, and now she was playing it in front of the whole school, amazing everyone with how her voice connected to the song. To some boys, she was definitely sexy. And she was definitely naughty with what she was doing right now. Oh, and I think her nickname _was_ Bitchy. The song fit her perfectly, I must say.

Before I can stop myself, I say, "Why that bi-!" Dawn snaps her head toward me, giving a glare with her now purple glowing eyes. I shrink down a bit, as I say, "I mean. Why that _Bill_."

Dawn blinks away her purple glowing eyes, as they turn back to her blue ones. She looks at me with a weird expression. "Bill?"

My pupils look from side to side, hoping that where ever I looked, I would find an answer. "Yeah, Bill. I was making fun of Jesse, since she looks like a man. Therefore I named her Bill."

"Oh." Dawn says.

May looks around Dawn to look at me with a sweat dropped expression. "_Wonderful_ recovery." I send her a glare, as Iris looks at us with a scared expression.

"Guys, what are we going to do? The song's almost over, and we have no song to sing." Iris says, as Axew gives her a sympathetic look from her shoulder.

Dawn's in a thinking position, with her thumb and index finger resting under her chin. Suddenly, Dawn snaps her fingers. "I've got it!" Dawn says, beaming.

"What?" May asks. "Do you know another song we could sing?"

"Yeah, and it's a great one. I always listen to it when I'm studying. It's amazing." Dawn says, as she grabs out her iPod. "Listen." She puts one ear bud in my ear, and the other in May's, as Iris looks at the title of the song.

"Oh, yay! I love this song. Much better than the one we were originally going to do." Iris says.

May unplugs her ear from the ear bud, as she nods and smiles, "Yeah. I know this song. I loved it so much, that I memorized every lyric and even every note for guitarists."

"What about you, Misty?" Dawn asks, as I take the ear bud out from my ear.

I give off a confident grin, as I say, "I know this song like the back of my hand. Let's do it!"

We all smile, and nod at each other before finally turning back to the stage to listen to Jesse's ending of the song.

_**I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty**_

_**Unlike all my guys I like them tall with money**_

_**I love all my nights to end a little bit nasty**_

_**Can't change the way I am**_

_**Sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

_**I pick my skirts to be sexy**_

_**Just like my thoughts a bit naughty**_

_**When I'm out with my girls bitchy**_

_**Can't change the way I am**_

_**Sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

The crowd roars with satisfaction, as Jesse and the others bow to the crowd, before stepping off the stage. Jesse looks at me with a death-threatening glare, as I send her one as well.

P.J. gets up on stage with now a notepad in his hand. "Wonderful. Great job. Now, next is-." He looks at the notepad for a response, as he exclaims, "Misty, Dawn, May, and Iris. Get up here, it's your turn."

I feel a whole swarm of Butterfree start to fly in the pit of my stomach, as I look down, nervously, making Azurill look at me with worry in its eyes. Suddenly, I feel a light squeeze in my right hand. I look down to see Ash's gloved hand wrapped around mine like a pretzel. He gives me a nod, before saying, "You'll do great."

I smile. "Thanks. Can you watch Azurill for me?"

"Sure." He says, as I hand him my baby Pokémon. He holds it, fragilely, in his arms.

"Thanks. I'll be right back, Azurill. Be good." I warn, as I walk up on stage.

"Azurill." I hear it reply, and I knew that it was saying 'Good luck'.

As I near the microphone, I see that Iris, May, and Dawn have already positioned themselves behind their respective instruments. I look out toward the crowd, seeing everyone's faces staring up at us. I slowly, swallow the gross lump forming in my throat. _Okay, calm down, Misty. You can do this. You can do this. Azurill is counting on you. Dawn, Iris, and May are counting on you…. Ash is counting on you. _ I think to myself, as I look in Ash's direction. He smiles a grin, and waves at me with his free hand, the other holding my baby Azurill.

A smile spreads on my face, as I give the others a nod. Smiles appear above their chins, as they give me a nod as well. May and Dawn start to play a beat with their guitars, while Iris plays on the drums. I can feel my time nearing with every note being played, as I slowly open my mouth and sing.

_**Are you listening?**_

_**Hear me talk, hear me sing**_

_**Open up the door**_

_**Is it less? Is it more?**_

I look toward Ash, seeing his and Pikachu's face brighten with the sound of my beautiful voice. Even Drew and Paul have widened their eyes a little at the sound that's lifting through the air, but I know that they're paying attention to May and Dawn. Cilan's eyes are plastered against Iris, while she plays the drums.

_**When you tell me to beware**_

_**Are you here? Are you there?**_

_**Is it something I should know?**_

_**Easy come, easy go**_

_**Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said**_

_**I can't communicate when you wait, don't relate**_

_**I try to talk to you, but you never even knew**_

_**So what's it gonna be?**_

_**Tell me can you hear me?**_

I take the microphone off the stand, as I start to walk around the stage, while singing.

_**I'm so sick of it**_

_**Your attention, deficit**_

_**Never listen, you never listen**_

_**I'm so sick of it**_

_**So I'll throw another fit**_

_**Never listen, you never listen**_

_**I scream your name**_

_**It always stays the same**_

_**I scream and shout**_

_**So what I'm gonna do now is**_

_**Freak the freak out!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**_

Ash and the other boys have started jumping into the tune of the music, along with the crowd, except for Jesse, Cassidy, James, and Butch, who are trying to shush the crowd.

_**Patience running thin**_

_**Running thin, come again**_

_**Tell me what I get**_

_**Opposite, opposite**_

_**Show me what is real**_

_**If it breaks, does it heal?**_

_**Open up your ear**_

_**Why you think that I'm here?**_

_**Keep me in the dark**_

_**Are you even thinking of me?**_

_**Is someone else above me?**_

_**Gotta know, gotta know**_

_**What am I gonna do?**_

_**Cause I can't get through to you**_

_**So what's it gonna be?**_

_**Tell me can you hear me?**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I'm so sick of it**_

_**Your attention deficit**_

_**Never listen, you never listen**_

_**I'm so sick of it**_

_**So I'll throw another fit**_

_**Never listen, you never listen**_

_**I scream your name**_

_**It always stays the same**_

_**I scream and shout**_

_**So what I'm gonna do now is**_

Everyone shouts at the same time of the lyric.

_**Freak the freak out!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**_

_**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**_

_**Easy come, easy go**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Easy come, easy go**_

The music starts to grow faint, as I walk toward the edge of the stage, leaning in toward Ash, surprising him a little. I smile and whisper, "Can you hear me?" Suddenly, the music picks up again, as I jump back and sing.

_**I scream your name**_

_**It always stays the same**_

_**I scream and shout**_

_**So what I'm gonna do now is **_

_**Freak the freak out!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**_

_**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**_

Iris, May, and Dawn all sing together in chant.

_**Freak the freak out, freak the freak out**_

_**Freak the freak out, freak the freak out**_

They do this, while I continue to sing lines of my own.

_**I scream your name!**_

_**But you never listen!**_

_**No, you never listen!**_

I look toward the ground, as I sing the last verse.

_**But you never listen.**_

As the music fades with my voice, I hear the crowd cheering and clapping, screaming with compliments. My chest heaves up and down, gaining in all the air that I lost while singing, as I put the microphone back on the stand. Iris, Dawn, and May run to me and engulf me in a group hug, jumping with happiness. "We did it!" They shout.

"Yes, we did." I say, smiling. Then I part from them, and lead them off the stage. I walk toward Ash, as Azurill jumps out of his arms, and hugs me.

"That was great, Misty! You were awesome!" Ash says, giving me a thumbs-up.

I feel my cheeks start to gather some warmth that I didn't have a moment ago. "Really? Thanks."

Principal Jake appears on top of the stage once again, but this time, with a sticky note. How many items did he have with him? "Good job, ladies! Now for our last performance-." He scans the tiny sticky note, before saying, "-are Ash, Paul, Cilan, and Drew!" Then he hopped off the stage.

"It's singing time!" Cilan says to Drew and Paul as they start to turn toward the stage.

Ash quickly turns to me, as he takes Pikachu and holds him like a doll, with his hands under Pikachu's arm pits. "Misty, can you watch Pikachu for me?"

I nod. "No problem."

"Thanks. It won't be much trouble. Will you Pikachu?" Ash asks.

"Pikachu." Pikachu exclaims, as it bounces out of Ash's hands, and lands onto my shoulder, resting its paws on the side of my head, steadying itself for balance.

"Good luck." I say, as Ash runs after Paul and the others, who are making their way to the stage. Paul and Drew strap themselves with the electric guitars while Cilan picks up the two drumsticks that are set on the flat surface of one of the drums. Ash stands behind the microphone with an aura of optimism surrounding him.

"This is a song that we learned in a half hour. We hope you like it." Ash says, as he clears his throat, and then gives a nod to his friends.

Then they all open their mouths to sing, as they start to play their instruments.

_**We're the kids, we're the kids**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**We're the kids, we're the kids**_

_**We're the kids of future**_

Paul and Drew play their guitars with a rocking beat, as Ash starts to sing, amazing the crowd, especially me, with his talent.

_**Sitting on a dirty, old rooftop**_

_**Down below the cars in this city go rushing by**_

_**I sit here alone and I wonder why**_

Suddenly, Ash makes his way to the front of the stage, in front of me, specifically, and gets down on one knee, while holding out a hand.

_**Come on, Misty, keep moving forward**_

I gasp a little at the mention of my name in the song, as Ash gives me a warm smile.

_**Hold your head up high, there's no time for looking down**_

I smile back, as I grab his hand, and he pulls me up on stage.

_**You will not believe where we're going now**_

_**Here we go, let me remind you**_

_**Look ahead, the past is behind you**_

Suddenly, Ash starts to spin me around with one hand while holding the microphone in the other. I start to laugh.

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**Everybody live cause the future is now!**_

_**Now, now, now, now, now, now, now!**_

Ash put an arm around my nest, as his hand landed on my shoulder.

_**Bright lights, girl look around you**_

_**Your imagination is working overtime**_

_**The world that you've dreamt of has now arrived**_

_**Hot shot, the greatest adventure**_

_**Is where the friends that you've searched for comes alive**_

_**So come meet Pikachu**_

Pikachu looks at me, before it rubs its furry cheek against mine, as it purrs out, "Pikachu."

_**Lookin' for a place you belong to**_

_**Lookin' for a family that wants you**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**Everybody live cause the future is now**_

Drew, Paul, and Cilan start to sing together at the '_**Na's**_'.

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Sing!**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Every day we have fun me and Cilan**_

_**So happy to be here with the Pokémon**_

_**I finally feel I can be someone**_

_**Outside a new day is dawning**_

_**Outside today land is running everywhere**_

_**I know that it's right because**_

_**We'll save the future together**_

_**This family's forever**_

Ash lets go of me, so he can wrap both of his arms around Drew and Paul's necks, which frustrate them a little, but they still manage smiles.

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**Everybody live cause the future is now**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Sing!**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

Ash leads me down to the front of the stage, as he helps me get down to my friends. A big blush has formed over the bridge of my nose, and for some reason, it won't erase away. Ash smiles before walking backward and singing again.

_**We're the kids, we're the kids**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**We're the kids, we're the kids**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**We're the kids, we're the kids**_

_**We're the kids of the future**_

_**We're the kids, we're the kids **_

_**We're the kids of the future!**_

After Paul, Drew, and Cilan finish their last note, Ash drops the microphone on the stage, dramatically. The crowd yells with excitement and pleasure. Ash smiles his toothy grin before walking off the stage with his friends.

"That was amazing!" I say to Ash, as he nears me.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cries, as it jumps off my shoulder and into his arms, giving him a loving hug.

"Thanks." He says.

"I didn't know you had such a wonderful voice. Why didn't you say something?" I ask.

I can see Ash's cheeks redden. "Oh, well. I thought that you might think it was-."

"-stupid?" I finish.

Ash nods. "Yeah."

"I didn't think that performance had any stupid in it at all." I say as I playfully, take off his hat, setting it on Azurill's head, and ruffles up his black hair.

Ash laughs. "Hey, stop it. Cut it out."

I laugh as well, until I feel a finger tap on my shoulder. "Misty." Dawn says. "Principal Jake is going to announce the winner."

"Oh, okay." I say, handing Ash his hat back, and looking up to the stage.

And sure enough, there he was, this time, with an envelope. "Okay, now to tell you the winners of the singing contest and of free front in line passes to breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner for the whole year." Principal Jake said, as he starts to open the envelope.

I turn my head around to see Jesse, Cassidy, James, and Butch looking proudly at themselves, just waiting for when he calls out their names and not ours. It makes me frustrated, as I turn back to the stage.

"Okay, the winner of the 2011 singing/instrument competition is-." P.J. starts. Then he quickly takes out the piece of paper hidden inside of it, and smiles. "Misty, Dawn, May, and Iris!"

I gasp, as I can hear May, Dawn, and Iris screaming, joyfully, jumping all around. "We did it!" They scream again.

I suddenly, feel myself being enveloped by a hug, as I look toward the direction of my friends, but they're hugging each other. Not me. So? Then who was it? I look to the person hugging me, and there's Ash, a smile brightening his face. He didn't even win, yet he still looked happy. I guess, nothing, killed his spirits.

"Good job, Misty!" He shouts.

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu says from his left shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." I say, blushing.

Suddenly, Dawn runs around me and Ash, causing us to look her way, as she makes her way toward Paul. Then she jumps up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kisses him. I put a hand over my mouth in surprise. Paul's eyes are open in surprise, but he doesn't stop her. Instead, he slowly closes his eyes, and puts his arms around her back, instantly melting into the kiss.

I turn to see May and Iris trying to hold in their giggles, as Dawn ends her kiss with Paul. When she's on the ground, her eyes are strange. One open, and the other is halfway open, with a wide grin on her face. And she was wobbling everywhere. If you hadn't already noticed, I would say that she was love drunk. Dawn laughs, a little, as she wobbles her way toward me, muttering, "I kissed Paul. I kissed Paul."

She accidentally topples into me, her arms, lying limply, at her sides. I start to stroke her blue hair, as I say, "Yes, you did." Then Principal Jake starts to talk again, shushing the crowd of students.

"Now, before everyone leaves. I will remind you of our Homecoming Dance this Friday night. It's from 8:30- 11:00 P.M. Tickets will be sold during lunch and dinner. And dresses and outfits will be sold in the school gift shop. Please come, it'll be a lot of fun! Now good night!" Then he ran off stage, and toward the exits of the gym.

"I kissed Paul." Dawn says, dreamily, as I push her off me, so she's standing with a little wobble.

"Yes, we _know_ you kissed Paul, can we drop it?" May asks, as Dawn falls on her. "I guess not." Then she drags her away.

Ash sweat drops before turning toward me. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in Gym?" Ash asks, looking at me with his enchanting brown eyes.

I nod. "That's the plan. At least, we-."

"Come on, Misty. Let's go!" Iris yells at me, giving a glare at me.

I sigh. "Sorry. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Ash says. Then he starts to walk away, as he waves. "Bye."

"Good bye." I wave back, smiling. Then I run toward Iris, May, and the being-dragged Dawn.

As we walk out of the gym, I accidentally get stopped and bumped into by a student, making me fall on my butt. "Ow." I cringe, rubbing my lower back, with Azurill still sitting in my arms. I turn to the student, as I notice that it's a guy. But he looked a little different. And in different, I meant in his style of clothing. This boy was wrapped up in clothing that was made for the winter time.

He had blue eyes, but looked a little dull, due to the bags under them. He hugged himself, tightly, as he shivered like it was 0o, when it was actually in the 80s. His face was a ghostly pale, and the bridge of his nose was a faint red with mucus hanging out of one nostril.

I lean toward the boy, putting my hands on his shaking shoulders. "Dude, are you okay?"

He starts to open his mouth. But when I was hoping for words to come out, all that did was a sneeze. In my face. With my eyes open. I jump back in surprise, letting out a grunt. "Aw, man!" I groan, as I try to wipe the spray that was sent onto my cheeks, off.

The boy slowly stands up, as he wipes his nose with his index finger. "Whoops." He says, barely putting any sympathy into his tone.

Unable to control myself at the moment, I stand up with some force, and yell, "'_Whoops_'? That's all that you can say for yourself? '_Whoops_'? I just got sneezed onto! Here's a tip- cover your mouth!" I breathe, heavily, giving him the angriest glare I could make.

The boy looks nervous and scared, as he backs away from me. Then he says, "I'm sorry. Sheesh." Then he runs away.

My anger settles, as I look around, hoping to see my friends there, but find nobody, only the passing students that are still filing out of the gym. I grunt, before walking toward the girl's dorm section, and to my dorm.

After I unlock the door, I open it, and walk inside. I hear the ruffles of clothing being taken off from the bedroom, as I know that my roommates are getting ready for bed. "There you are." Iris says, popping her head out of the door, with her pink boxer shorts halfway on. "We lost you in the crowd. What happened?"

I shrug, not wanting to repeat the sneeze that had just been blown into my face. "Nothing special. Where's May and Dawn?"

"I'm here!" May yells from the bedroom, as I walk toward the door. May's green bandana is set on the bedside table, while she puts on her pajama bottoms. "But Dawn, however-."

Iris finishes. "She passed out when May set her down on the bed. She kept muttering, 'I kissed Paul. I kissed Paul.'" Iris puts both hands around her throat, as her face distorts to an awful looking one, almost like a monster's. "It was annoying!"

I laugh a little at her remark, as I set Azurill down on the bed. Then I start to put on my pajamas. Once I'm done, I look toward the bedside table and to the alarm clock. The red numbers read 11:56 P.M., almost midnight.

I sigh and yawn. "Well, good night, you guys."

Iris jumps into bed, as well, with Axew tucked into the covers beside her. "Yeah. Good night. May, can you get the lights, please?"

May groans, as she walks to the light switch. "Oh yeah, Dawn can't use her telekinesis, since she's already asleep." I can hear Iris muffle a laugh. "Good night."

"Good night." Iris and I say in unison, before we feel the light bulb turn off in the room, enveloping us in a room full of darkness.

**Hope you liked the chapters and the songs that I used in the contest. The songs are '**_**Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me' **_**by **_**Tata Young**_**, '**_**Freak the Freak Out**_**' by **_**Victoria Justice, **_**and '**_**Kids of the Future**_**' by the **_**Jonas Brothers**_**. If you have never heard any of those songs before, then stop reading this author's note, and look it up! Then come back to review. Lol. XD **


	12. It's Panic Time!

**I don't own anything.**

The alarm clock on the bed stand ticked 6:00 A.M., as the ringing sound was released from its prison chamber. The sound roared in my head, giving me a throbbing headache. But not only that, I felt cold, yet hot at the same time, and my stomach churned with discomfort, as if I ate something bad, even though we accidentally skipped dinner last night, so we could make it to the contest.

I heard a loud yawn, as somebody shuts off the alarm clock, freeing me from its horrible sound. Then I feel the lights instantly turn on, with no noise included, making me suspect that it's Dawn. But it didn't help with the surprising light, that my eyes started to hurt, forcing me to keep them shut.

"Good morning!" Dawn yells, causing my headache to get worse.

I hear May and Iris's beds creak, as they jump out of bed and stretch. "Good morning, Dawn." Iris says, letting out a yawn at the end.

May looks towards me. "Hey, look, Misty's still sleeping."

"Well, she _was_ our lead singer. It can get tiring from using your voice all night." Dawn replies.

"True. Why don't we let her sleep in and then we'll wake her up when it's time?" Iris says.

Dawn and May nod. "Okay." Then they start to get ready for the school day.

I want to get up and get ready as well, but my brain tells me to go back to sleep, hoping that as a result my headache will disappear.

Before I knew it, I was being shaken by the shoulders by Iris, yelling at me to wake up and get ready for school. "Come on, Misty. You don't want to be late!" Iris shouts.

My eyes open slowly, as I feel the headache again, making me brush away the locks of orange hair off my forehead, only to be replaced by my right hand being pressed against my temple. My eyes close, tightly in pain. I try to breathe, only to find out that my nose is clogged. "Ow." I mutter under my breath. I can feel Azurill's black eyes gazing up at me in concern.

"Misty, are you okay?" Iris asks, as Dawn and May walk into the room with their backpacks strapped on.

Dawn scurries over to the side of my bed, her blue eyes hinted with worry, while May is still standing in the doorway. "You don't look too good." She says, holding Piplup in her arms.

"Pip." Piplup says.

"To tell you the truth, I don't feel good either." I say, as I let out a cough.

Iris removes my hand away from my head, as she rests her hand against my forehead, feeling its warmth. She quickly removes it. "Girl, you're burning up. Dawn, go get a cold, wet washcloth." Dawn scampers out of the room, with her arms still wrapped tightly around Piplup.

May walks over to the side of my bed, and leans in to look at me. "It must be the flu. Or just a cold. Either which, you'll be fine in a couple days. But it will weaken your powers a little, so try not to use them a lot, okay?"

I nod, slowly, preventing the headache from deepening. "Okay." Suddenly, my nose itches, which leads to a sneeze in my shoulder. Great, so the kid I met last night gave me his stupid illness. But at least, _I _know how to cover my mouth! Unlike _some_ people.

Suddenly, Dawn appears from the doorway, with a damp washcloth in her hands. Piplup is chilling on the beanie covering her blue-haired head. "Here you go. Just lay down, and I'll put it on you." Dawn instructs.

"Okay." I lay my head down on the white, soft pillow. Dawn walks over and leans down, wiping my fiery red bangs to the sidelines of my forehead, as she sets the washcloth on my sweaty skin.

I smile with pleasure. "Feels good. Thanks."

Dawn smiles. "No problem."

Iris looks at the clock. "It's only 7:15, I'll go make you some noodle soup. It'll help you with your flu."

"Alright. Thanks." I say, as Iris leaves the room, and prepares the meal.

May sits at the foot of my bed, as she puts her hands on her knees in thought. "This is so weird."

Dawn looks towards her. "Why?"

"Because I don't get what could've caused her to get sick so quickly. She's very healthy, and she always takes care of herself, when it comes to hygiene." May explains. Then she turns toward me. "What do you think, Misty?"

The-student-sneezing-in-my-face memory repeats itself in my head, as I sweat drop. "Oh, well. I don't know. I might've forgotten to wash my hands one night or something." I quickly turn to Dawn, hopefully changing the subject. "So, Dawn, are you and Paul a…_thing_ now?"

Dawn's face brightens like the sun on a sunny day, which didn't seem like today, since gray clouds rose above the ground, promising rain to start at any moment. She bites her lip in excitement, as she bounces up and down, and says, "_Maybe_. While you were sleeping, he called asking if he wanted to hang out."

"And?" I ask, curiosity edging out of my mouth.

"I said yes! We're going to meet at the library after school today, so we can talk." Dawn squeals.

"That's great." I say, as I start to sit up in my bed, swinging my legs over the side of my bed.

Dawn and May look at me in shock, as if I was doing the splits while juggling Pikachus in the air. "Misty, what are you doing?" Dawn asks.

"You're supposed to be resting in bed." May warns.

"Help me up. If I'm going to rest, I'm going to rest on the couch, where there's a T.V. and a pile of magazines waiting for me." I say, as I slowly press my hands on the bed, pushing myself up.

Dawn and May put my arms around their necks for balance, as they help me walk out of the bedroom and to the living room, where the purple colored couch laid, with the black, glistening T.V. sitting in front of it. A glass, see-through coffee table sat between them, with a few _J-14_ magazines resting on it.

As I'm set on the couch, I see Iris pop her head out of the kitchen, with a pot in one hand, and a spoon being stirred in the pot, with the other. "Misty, I told you to stay in bed."

May sighs. "She's stubborn. She said she'll rest if there's a T.V. screen and a pile of magazines in front of her."

Iris sighs, before muttering. "What a kid."

I snap my head to look at her, which did not help my headache. "I heard that."

Iris smiles. "You were _supposed_ to." Iris sets the pot down on the oven, and grabs a vial out of her sleeve. The vial looked like one of those small bottles from a scientist's laboratory. The vial was see-through, showing off the pink liquid inside. Then Iris uncaps the vial and lets two drops of the pink liquid plop inside the soup.

I start to get nervous about what the pink fluid is, as I look at the pot with wide eyes. "What's that?" I ask, raising a shaky finger toward the vial in Iris's hand.

Iris doesn't see what I'm pointing at, as she sets the vial down on the counter. Then she starts to stir the soup some more, before emptying the pot into a bowl. "It's soup, dumbie." She answers, adding a metal spoon into the bowl, and walking it toward me. "It's to help you get well." Then she sets it in my lap, burning my skin with its sudden warmth.

I stare down at the bowl as if I were just given poison. Which maybe I was. Was I given poison? Was that what the pink stuff was? Poison? But Iris wouldn't poison me. I mean why would she? Maybe to get the bunk bed that we share all to herself. Why that selfish brat!

I put on a fake smile, as I turn to look at her. "So, what was that pink stuff?"

Iris claps her hands together in realization. "Oh, it's your medicine."

"Medicine? In a vial? I thought medicine was packaged in a bottle from a pharmacy."

May looks towards me and crosses her arms over her chest. "But this medicine's special. Not something that you can find in just any pharmacy."

"What do you mean?" I ask, as Azurill starts to sniff the soup in my lap.

Dawn sits down beside me as she says, "This medicine helps you with your powers. Helps you control it."

"Control it?" I wonder out loud.

"When you're sick, even if its a little case of the sniffles, your powers can go haywire. I learned that I was allergic to tulips, when I accidentally burned down the Dragon Village's garden. I had to grow and replant all of the flowers." Iris says, putting on a look of exhaustion.

Dawn puts on a weakened smile. "And one time, I got this massive headache. My telekinesis wouldn't stop! It kept making things move without my permission. And it made my power of invisibility go on and off all day long."

"And I remember twisting my ankle on the playground once." May admitted. All of us look at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion. Then she says, "Seriously. My ankle twisted like a pretzel, since my power is flexibility. It took me over a week before I could finally get it undone." Iris, Dawn, and I sweat drop, just as the clock ticks 7:48.

Iris gasps in fear. "Oh no! We have to get to class! Misty, will you be okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, as long as I have my soup, my magazines, and my movies, then I'll be good."

"Okay, see you later." Iris says, running out the door with May and Dawn running after her, yelling, "Bye!" to me, before Dawn closes and locks the door with her telekinesis.

I heave out a sigh, ending with a few coughs and a sneeze. "So. What should we do, Azurill?" I ask, turning to the blue Pokémon resting beside me.

"Azurill." It says, instantly knowing that it was saying 'I don't know.' I sink down into the couch in frustration and boredom. Being sick was the worst.

I shift my head to the T.V. and searches for the remote. "Want to watch T.V.?"

"Azurill." 'Sure.' It said, sinking down beside me, letting it all hang out. I grab the remote from in between two couch cushions and press the power button on. The T.V. flashes on, revealing it to be on _Disney Channel_, playing _Phineas and Ferb_.

"_I know what we're going to do today, Ferb_." Phineas says with enthusiasm seeping through his cartooned skin.

I sigh. "What's on _ABC Family_?" I press another button on the remote, switching the remote to _ABC Family_.

On the T.V. screen, shows a white Mightyena with a black lightning bolt engraved in its fur. A girl with short, red hair is on a techno scooter behind it, with a red helmet and backpack attached to her. "Boltyena, howl." The girl commanded, calmly, to the Pokémon.

Azurill and I straightened ourselves up to look closer at the television screen. Boltyena positioned his right front paw, and his right back leg, as it took a stance. The girl kneeled to the ground with her hands over her head and neck. Then, Boltyena threw its head back and let out a howl. The howl exploded from its mouth, making the sound wave crash into cars, planes, and motorcyclists wearing black clothes.

I start to take a sip of my soup full of medicine, like it's popcorn in a movie theater, as I say, "This show is good."

"Azurill." 'You bet it is.' Azurill says, not moving its eyes from the screen.

**In Physical Science class…**

May rushes into the classroom just as the bell rings. She slides into her desk with ease, slipping her backpack off her shoulder and grabbing out a notebook with a mechanical pencil attached to the spinal binding.

Drew turns around in his seat with a cocky grin stuck to his face. "Seems like _somebody's _late today."

"Shut up, Drew. I was taking care of Misty." May replies with an angered glare.

"Hmm?" Drew wonders to himself, as he turns back around in his seat.

Professor Oak goes to the front of the classroom, with a clipboard in his left hand and a pen in the other. "Okay, class, settle down, time for attendance. Drake?"

"Here." Drake says.

"Josh?"

"Here."

"Jesse?"

"Here."

"May?"

"Here."

"Misty?"

No sound came with it. Misty's cheery voice didn't light up the room, all that came was silence.

Professor Oak looks at the seat beside May and asks, "Misty?"

May raises her hand, and says, "Misty's home sick today. She got an unexpected flu."

Professor Oak nods, before taking the rest of attendance. "Harley?"

"Here."

"Cassidy?"

"Here."

As Professor Oak takes attendance, Jesse and Cassidy lean in to each other. "So, Misty's got a little cold, does she?" Jesse asks, smiling.

"Is it time?" Cassidy asks, smirking.

Jesse nods. "It's time." Jesse brings a hand to her ear, where a techno microchip lays. She presses a tiny button on the microchip, as her voice projects into it. "Guys, it's time. Misty's sick and weak, so now's the perfect time. I'm going to call the other workers as well for back-up."

James, Butch, and Georgia all smile from different rooms, as they nod and say, "Right. We're on it."

"But I need Harley for my plan." Georgia says, and then mutters, "Unfortunately."

Jesse looks toward the other side of the science room. "Harley, did you hear that?"

Harley turns his head to see her, and gives her a thumbs-up. "Roger that."

Jesse talks one more time into the microchip, before turning it off. "Don't fail me, team."

"Right." They say, as Jesse switches off the chip, and looks toward Harley.

Harley nods and smiles. Then he shoots his hand straight in the air, as he puts on a distressed face.

Professor Oak looks toward him, as he sets down his clipboard. "Yes, Harley?"

"May I please use the bathroom, sir? It's urgent!" Harley pleads.

The teacher sighs with frustration. "Fine, but next time, do it before you leave your dorm room." Then he points to the door, directing him to leave.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Then Harley runs out of the room, with the door ending in a slam.

Jesse and Cassidy smile. Their plan was just going into action. "Cassidy, call the other teammates."

Cassidy flips her hair, and says, "Already done. While you were busy calling the others, I did it for you. They should be here any minute, and then I'll take Dawn, and you can take Ash."

"Perfect." Jesse says, as she turns to the front of the classroom.

"Okay, now finding the distance in an object is quite simple really." Professor Oak says. "All you have to do is-."

His head turned to the windows, as a small crack was heard. Suddenly, all the windows in the room crashed open with men in black suits and black hats. All wearing the same symbol- _R_. The men had laser guns positioned in their hands, ready to aim for whoever got in their way.

Everyone screamed in fear, and quickly got under the desks, except for Jesse and Cassidy, who were smiling, deviously at the class. May turns her head to hear Jesse's evil laughter flutter around the room. "Wonderful job, boys. And make sure they don't escape."

May quickly stands up, and asks, "What to do mean?" She winces in fear, as a red blinking dot is positioned in the middle of her forehead.

Cassidy crosses her arms. "Oh, May, always acting so confident, when you're really weak."

Okay, _that_ hurt. _That_ brought May's self-esteem down a bit. But something green caught the corner of her eye. Drew stood up beside her, his eyes glazed with anger. "Don't ever say that!" He yells with his hands clenched together.

May stares at him in surprise, as she whispers, ever so quietly, "Drew."

Jesse laughs. "Of course. I knew you two lovebirds would be together."

In unison, May and Drew yell, "We're _not_ lovebirds!"

Jesse and Cassidy just laugh again, before Jesse says, "Whatever. Come on, Cassidy. Let's go."

"Right." Cassidy nods, as she follows Jesse to the door.

"Where are you going?" May asks.

"We're going to find your friends. That's what." Jesse says, as she puts a hand on the door knob.

"And you probably shouldn't move. Otherwise, you'll get shot with those laser guns." Cassidy warns.

"So?" May asks, as she starts to take a step, but a laser is blasted, just missing a thin chestnut brown hair off of her head.

"If you get hit with it, you're powers are erased forever. And there's no way to get them back." Jesse says, making May's blue eyes widen and gasp in shock. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some geeks to find." Then she walks out of the door with Cassidy, leaving the whole class trembling at the thought of having their powers gone forever. May and Drew continue to stare at the door in anger, frozen in place.

**In Cooking class…**

Iris was in Kitchen #3, with a boy named Andre and the red-headed devil, Georgia. Today, they were making smoothies as a class project. They had all the fruit for their smoothies, and the blender was plugged and ready. All that was missing was the ice.

Andre opens the fridge's freezer, and inspects the inside of it. "Looks like we're out of ice." He says.

Georgia smiles evilly, at Iris and says, "Okay. Iris, why don't you go get the ice from the school's freezer."

Iris raises her hands in front of her, defensively. "Oh! Well, I don't know. You see, I'm not good with the cold, especially things involving ice."

Georgia sets her hands on Iris's shoulders. "Don't worry. It won't take long, besides I'll be with you. There's no need to worry."

Iris didn't get a very good vibe from Georgia, especially since they had a fight a few days ago, and now she was acting like a sweet, innocent little girl, as if nothing ever happened. Iris thought for a moment, before sighing and saying, "Okay, fine. I'll go."

"Great. Let's go." Georgia says, walking in front of her, and out the classroom door, hiding her evil grin in the process.

A few minutes later, Georgia walks into the school kitchen, as she looks for the freezer. Iris walks in the kitchen, finding Georgia search through it like an Easter egg hunt.

Suddenly, Georgia stops in front of a big, metal door, with a little glass square window in the top center of it. "Here it is- the freezer."

Georgia starts to open the door, making a wisp of cool air brush past Iris. Iris quickly hugs her arms together, gathering all the warmth she can. "Georgia?"

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Why don't you get the ice? I mean, you've already got it open, and you're standing right there." Iris says, putting on a nervous smile. Axew pops out of Iris's hair, also, hugging its little arms together.

Georgia walks towards Iris with a sly grin on her face. "Oh, Iris. I would, but you made a commitment to Andre. I mean you said that _you_ were going to get it. So it wouldn't be fair."

"I don't think it mat-." Iris starts, but Georgia interrupts her.

"Besides, it's just a little cold. All you have to do is get a little ice. You're in and you're out." Then she snaps her fingers. "Done."

"Well…" Iris says. Suddenly, a familiar voice makes her turn around.

"Come on, Iris. It's just a freezer. You can do it." Cilan says, walking toward her.

"Really?" Iris asks.

"You have the aroma of confidence, and courage. I believe that you can do anything if you truly set your mind to it." Cilan says, grabbing her hands in his.

A smile stretches across her face. "Okay. I'll do it." Then she quickly runs into the freezer, grabbing a bag of ice, and runs back out, breathing heavily.

Georgia and Cilan smile at each other, as they look at Iris. "Here." Iris says, handing Georgia the bag of ice.

"Thanks." Georgia says, flatly. Iris looks up with confusion of how Georgia's sweet voice disappeared in an instance. The voice change is shrugged off, as Cilan starts to talk to her.

"Iris, I'm so proud of you." Cilan says, clapping his hands together.

"Thanks, Cil-." Iris says, as she looks up to his face. But has her eyes look upon his, something wasn't right. A small aspect of his hair was a faint purple, separate from his green hair.

Cilan catches Iris's gaze, as he grabs the lock of purple hair, looks at it, and yelps. "Cilan, what happened to your hair?" Iris asks, pointing to his sudden purple hair.

"Nothing." Cilan snaps, as the purple hair dissolves into green, shocking Iris.

"But there was-." Suddenly, Iris is pushed backwards into the freezer, by Georgia, falling with a thud onto the cold, icy ground. Iris slowly, sits up, rubbing her left shoulder in pain, and letting out a grunt.

She quickly looks up at the freezer window on the door, as Georgia and Cilan's faces pop up in it. Iris quickly stands up, yelling, "Cilan! Why would you do this?"

Cilan's evil smile doesn't leave, as his face changes to a different one, resembling…_Harley's_. Iris gasps. "Because _he's_ not Cilan, idiot." Georgia remarks. "Besides, you need to chill." Then her and Harley turn around and walk away, with a bag of ice resting in Georgia's arms.

Iris's shocked frown turns into an angered scowl, as red wings grow from her back, and her body turning into a faint blue. Fire blasts out of her Salamence mouth, hitting the freezer door square in the center. Smoke blows out of her nostrils, as she quickly changes into a Garchomp, ramming a Dragon Claw attack into the door, not even making a dent out of it. Chest heaving up and down in weakness, Iris slowly changes into a Druddigon and weakly slams her shoulder into the door, again nothing happening.

Iris slowly sets her hands down on the freezer floor, breathing heavily. Axew rushes out of Iris's hair, and looks at her with worry. "Axew?" Axew asks, making Iris look down at it.

"It's so cold." She replies, coiling her arms around her legs. "I'm too weak when it comes to the cold."

"Axew." Axew says, scrambling into Iris's lap, pressing its tiny body against her chest.

"W-we can't s-stay here." Iris says, as she slowly takes out her cell phone. "W-we need h-help." Then her fingers slowly skid across the phone, typing in words for a text message. Then she presses 'Send', and waits.

**Back at Misty's dorm…**

I stare, intently, at the television screen, an empty bowl of medicine soup on the coffee table. Boltyena is helping the girl named, Nickel, get out of Dr. Persian's wrath. "Come on, Boltyena! Save Nickel!" I yell at the T.V. screen.

Suddenly, I feel a vibrating sensation by my right thigh. I feel around the couch cushion, as I grab my aquamarine colored phone, seeing that I got a new text message.

"Hm. Text message." I say, opening the message.

It reads:

**School freezer. Trapped. Help!**

Sent by Iris. Hmm. What did she mean by that? School freezer? Wait, did she say _trapped_? Making sure I'm not mistaken, I look back at the phone, and gasp, "Iris is trapped in the school freezer!" I quickly turn off the T.V., making Boltyena and Nickel fade into black.

Azurill looks at me, confused. "Azur?" 'Is that bad?' It asks.

I get up, a little too fast, making me dizzy, as I say, "Yes, it's bad! Iris is weak in the cold. She turns into dragon Pokémon, remember? Dragon Pokémon are weakened by the cold." I quickly put on a blue sweatshirt, as I run into the bedroom, and grab a pink sweatshirt as well.

"She'll need this to get warm." I say, as Azurill hops onto my shoulder. I quickly slip on my red sneakers, as I inspect myself in the mirror. My blue pajamas, a blue sweatshirt, a pair of red sneakers, and my hair messed up into a side ponytail. Could've looked better but now wasn't the time. "Let's go, Azurill!" I say, as I open the front door, and shut it, locking it in the end.

**What shall happen next? Find out next time! Hope you liked the chapter and please review! ^^**


	13. Revenge

**I own nothing.**

I quickly run down the dorm stairs, even though my legs are begging for a break. But I knew that I couldn't stop. My best friend, my roommate, my bunk bed-mate, was trapped in a cold, icy freezer with nothing to warm her. She needed to get out of there and fast before she became a human popsicle.

Azurill rode shot gun on my head, as I ran away from the staircase and toward the school cafeteria. In doing so, I bump into a tall object, making me fall over on my butt. I cringe, as I look up to see the object blocking my path.

Standing there, with a hand as an offering, is Cilan. "Misty? A-are you okay?" Cilan asks, as he kneels towards me. "Why aren't you in bed? I thought you were sick."

I look toward him. "I was until I-. Wait. How did you know that I was sick?"

"Dawn told me." Cilan explains, as he helps me up, and soon grabs Azurill, who was thrown off of my head from the sudden fall.

"Thanks." I mutter, grabbing Azurill and setting it back on my head.

"But the question still remains. Why are you down here on school grounds and not in bed, _resting_?" Cilan asks, sternly, as if acting like my guardian.

My eyes shoot up in realization as of why I came down here in the first place. "Iris!"

"Iris? What are you talking about?" Cilan asks, his voice getting nervous.

"No time for questions! Just follow me!" I yell. Then I run toward the school cafeteria with Cilan alongside me. After arriving in the lunchroom, I quickly run into the kitchen, easily catching sight of the big, metal door that contained my best friend inside.

I run to the door in a frenzy, as I start to pound on it with my fists clenched together. "Iris! Iris!"

Cilan rushes to my side. "What are you doing?"

I point to the door. "Iris is in there."

"What?"

"Yeah. Somehow she got locked in here, and now she can't get out."

Cilan's teeth clench together, as I watch multiple copies of himself start to form off of his body, like a Pokémon does with double-team. Until there are about 20 Cilans, they all run to the metal door, and ram their shoulders into the door, giving it a tiny dent mark.

"We need more!" The Cilans say in unison. Suddenly, more copies reproduce off of the original Cilan's body until there are close to 60 Cilans in the kitchen, making me step away from the scene in awe.

"One, two, three!" The Cilans say in chorus, as they charge toward the door with all their might, using their shoulders like a shield, as they make a bigger dent mark in the door.

"One more time!" The Cilans shout, as they all run toward the door, shoulder-first, making a small hole form in the door.

All the copies that were made of Cilan return back into the original Cilan's body. Cilan quickly runs to the hole, as he sees Iris, lying, unconsciously on the ground, her black skin paler than usual, and Axew nowhere to be seen.

"Iris!" Cilan yells into the hole, hoping that Iris would wake up and respond, but she didn't move. It barely looked like she was breathing, her breath going slower and slower by the minute.

Before I can say anything, Cilan jumps into the hole, falling onto the chilly surface, and crawls toward Iris. Then he slowly stands up with her in his arms, bridal-style, and walks toward the door.

Slowly, he hands me Iris through the hole, as I help her get out of the freezer, and into the warm and soothing kitchen. I lay her head gently on the ground, as Cilan maneuvers his way out of the hole, and walks toward me and Iris.

He kneels down to Iris, and grabs her hand. "Come on, Iris. Warm up. Please. Don't go."

I look at Cilan in sympathy, as I put a hand on his shoulder. Even though Iris was unconscious, I could tell that Cilan was trying hard to hold back his tears, as best as he could. His eyebrows scrunched together in worry at the girl that lay before him. It seemed like nothing else mattered to him at the moment except for knowing that Iris was going to be okay. At least, that's what he was hoping.

Suddenly, as if a miracle, Iris's brown eyes fluttered halfway open. Cilan grew a smile as bright as the sun, as his heartbeat turned back to normal. Iris turned to me first. "Misty?" I let out a sigh of relief.

Then she looked toward Cilan. "Cilan?" She asked. But when Cilan was about to answer, all that came was Iris. "Cilan? Cilan!" Then she screamed that would make the windows in the school break and shatter, as she pushed herself away from Cilan until her back was against the kitchen wall.

Cilan looked at me with worry, and then toward Iris. "Iris, it's me. Cilan. Don't be afraid." Cilan said, crawling, slowly toward Iris, a hand stretched out in front of him.

Tears were rolling down Iris's face, as she hugged her knees. "S-stay away from me!"

"Iris, what's going o-?" Cilan questioned.

"I said 'Stay away!'" Iris yelled, as she released a snake of fire from out of her throat, almost hitting Cilan. Cilan stumbled backwards, fear in his green eyes.

But as the flames settled down in front of Iris, Cilan continued to crawl toward her. Wasn't he gonna stop in front of the fire? Apparently not, since when he was so close to the fire, it could singe his eyebrows off, he quickly ran right through it.

Iris looked at him with wide eyes, as she put her hands in front of her, her fingernails growing to claws. "Go away! Leave me alone! I know who you are!" She yelled.

But Cilan jumped toward her, grabbing both her wrists, as the claws sank down to fingernails again. Tears swam their way out of the corners of Iris's eyes. "Please. Let go of me." Iris whimpered. "Or else."

"Iris! It's me, Cilan! Please believe me." Cilan shouted.

"No. You're the one who locked me in the freezer, Harley! Along with Georgia!" Iris said, her face scrunched up in anger.

Cilan let go of Iris's wrists. "Harley?"

I heard her response. "Georgia?" I questioned. _She _was the one who did this to Iris?

"Now it's time for my revenge, Harley. Time for you to burn!" Iris shouted, standing up in front of Cilan. I could see Iris's throat burn a dark red, as I knew that she was loading up her Flamethrower. I had to think of something before Cilan was barbequed. Suddenly, behind the blaring headache, an idea sparked in my head.

"Cilan! Multiply!" I yelled.

"What?" Cilan asked, looking toward me. "We're not in Math class."

"No, actually _multiply_!" I screamed.

Cilan looked confused for a while, but then quickly understood my pleas, as he smiled and nodded. Suddenly, copies of Cilan came pouring out of him, as they wrapped their arms around Iris, stopping her from her attack.

Iris growled with anger and frustration. "Let go of me!"

The original Cilan walked toward her. "Iris, it's me. Harley couldn't make copies of himself, only I can. Please listen." Cilan leaned down to Iris's face, as his hands moved up to caress her face.

Iris swung her head around, trying to break free, but nothing worked. "How do I know that your Cilan and not Harley?" Iris asked, as she glared deep into Cilan's emerald eyes.

Cilan looked down in thought, and then asked, "Would Harley do this?"

"What do you me-?" Iris questioned, but was caught mid-sentence, as Cilan pressed his lips against her's, her brown eyes wide in surprise. Cilan's hands were resting on Iris's cheeks, while his eyes were closed tightly.

I gasped, lightly, while Azurill watched them kiss as if it was a fairytale.

Cilan pushed Iris's face away from his, as Iris continued to stare at him with wide eyes. "Iris?" He asked, dropping his arms to his sides.

Slowly, a smile spread across Iris's face. "Cilan?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Iris!" Cilan yelled, gripping her in a death-threatening hug along with the other Cilans.

Iris let out a painful smile. "Okay, Cilan, I get the point. You can let go of me now."

Cilan's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, yeah." He slowly, let go of Iris, as his copies jumped into him. Then he stood up, and lent a hand to Iris, which she took.

I walked toward them, holding a pink sweatshirt out to Iris. "Here you go. It's to keep you warm."

Iris smiled, as she took the sweatshirt and put it around her, snuggling into its warmth. "Thanks. I needed this."

"By the way, where's Axew?" I asked.

Iris snapped her fingers, as she dug through her hair. "Oh yeah." Then she suddenly, pulled out a red and white Poké ball. She kept _other _things in there? "Axew, come on out." Iris threw the ball in the air, as a white light poured out of it, forming into a figure. As soon as it appeared, the white light vanished, showing a dragon-type Pokémon. The one named Axew.

"Axew!" Axew exclaimed, as it plopped into Iris's arms, holding onto her, tightly like a baby does with its mother.

Iris rubbed Axew's scalp, as tiny tears formed in the corners of its eyes. "Shh. It's okay. You don't have to go in there anymore."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Axew doesn't like to be in its Poké ball, otherwise it gets really scared." Iris explained as she continued to soothe the Pokémon in her arms. So Axew, was just like Ash's Pikachu. They were both terrified about going into their Poké balls; at least that's what Ash told me.

Iris looked at me and Cilan. "Well, we better go get you back to bed. Okay?"

I nod and manage to crack a smile. "Okay."

But just as I take a step, my thigh vibrates again. I take my phone from out of my right pocket, and reads the new text message that's been sent by May.

**Physical Science. Held captive. Laser guns. Jesse and Cassidy. Help!**

Couldn't something _ever _go right today? I quickly turn to Iris and Cilan. "We have to go to Physical Science class now!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Iris asks, as Axew crawls up onto her shoulder.

"May's in trouble. Come on, we have to go _now_!" I say, running away from the recently kissing couple and out of the school cafeteria. I continue to run, as I hear the pitter-patter of other footsteps, making me smile, at how great friends I have like Iris and Cilan.

**In Physical Science class…**

"Can't we bribe you? Please? I have money in my left pocket." Professor Oak asked, smiling a sheepish smile.

"Shut up, old man!" One of the men in black snapped, making Professor Oak cringe in fear.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Freddie said.

Sam looked at him. "Shut up, Benson!"

"Make me." Freddie encouraged.

"Fine!" Sam yelled, as she wrapped her arms around Freddie, and kissed him, lovingly, with him not fighting back. May raised an eyebrow in confusion at their sudden romance at a time like this. She swore she could've seen this on T.V. before.

May sighed and sweat dropped. "They _so_ love each other."

"Shh." Drew said, as his green eyes closed.

"What?" May asked, turning to Drew.

"I'm trying to concentrate." He whispered.

"On what?"

"I'm getting us out of here." He whispered, smirking a grin, making May smile.

But one of the men in black saw the happiness floating around May. "What are _you_ smiling about, girl?"

May quickly snapped her neck around to look at the man. "Oh, nothing."

"I don't believe you." He said, as he slowly aimed his gun's laser at her.

"Drew? Anytime would be great." May whispered through clenched teeth.

"Hold on." Drew said, as his eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

"Now let's see what's so happy about you being powerless." The man said, as he directed his gun toward May's chest, his index finger on the trigger.

May started to breathe heavily, as the trigger started to get farther away from her. Suddenly, an electrifying sound, was heard, as the trigger was pulled, releasing a red laser toward May, making her scream.

"Now!" Drew yelled, as his eyes snapped open, revealing them to be engulfed in a green glow. His hands shot up, as tall, fat roots sprouted from the ground in front of them, deflecting the laser beam, and making it hit one of the men.

"Ah!" The man yelled, as he collapsed in pain. The man next to him, glared at the roots. "Why you little-!"

"Come on!" Drew shouted, as he grabbed May's gloved hand, and pulled her out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

As she was dragged by Grass-head, May still couldn't believe what just happened. Drew had just saved her. Had saved her from having her powers being taken away. She thought Drew disliked her, or actually, just found her annoying and girly. But maybe, she meant more to Drew than she thought. Maybe, just maybe.

**In the hallways…**

Dawn ran as far away from her first period class as she could. Everything was going perfectly fine. They were just going over their homework, when strange men in black broke in through the windows, holding laser guns in their hands. They claimed that they were going to hold them captive, but Dawn had used her telekinesis to stop all the men at once from firing their guns, and ran out of the room. After that, she had the biggest headache a girl could ever have.

She needed to find help. To find somebody. A friend. A teacher. Anybody that could help her get to the bottom of this.

Dawn ran past a window, as rain had started to pour down onto the grass, soaking it to the core. Dawn stopped at the top of a nearby staircase as she yelled down, "Help! Anybody!"

Nobody answered, only silence.

Dawn sighed with grief, as she slowly turned around. But when Dawn turned around, she stared straight into the eyes of the blonde-haired witch who kissed Paul in front of her, Cassidy.

Dawn jumped at the sudden face. "Cassidy?"

"Hi, Dawn." Cassidy said, smiling evilly.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"You know, just thought I'd drop in. And you know, it's kinda ironic." Cassidy said, laughing.

Dawn looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I said that I'd dropped in, when I actually didn't, but _you_ are." Cassidy replied, smiling.

"What?" Dawn asked, but before she could get the answer, she was pushed backwards, over the staircase, falling down to the stairs below by Cassidy.

"Dawn!" Somebody yelled in terror. Wait, Dawn remembered that voice. It was the same voice that she had kissed the other night. The same voice that would smile at her whenever she was near. It was her crush, Paul.

Paul quickly ran to the staircase, as he started to reach out to Dawn. But something gripped onto his wrists, pulling him back. Paul looked behind him, as he saw Cassidy have her hair wrapped around his wrists.

"Let go!" Paul shouted, as he tried breaking free.

"Never." Cassidy smirked.

Paul smirked as well, as he said, "Oh yeah?" Suddenly, with all his strength, he pulled his wrists forward, as he heard a ripping sound from behind.

Cassidy screamed in fright as she moved her hands to the bald spot now perched on her head. "My hair!" Cassidy screamed, as Paul brushed the pulled hair off of his wrists. Then he ran to the staircase, hoping not to see a dead, bloody blunette at the bottom.

Paul gasped at what he saw. Dawn was floating in the air, the lining of her body glowing a faint purple. Sweat slipped down the sides of her face, as her face scrunched together in pain and concentration.

"Dawn, you're floating!" Paul exclaimed.

Dawn's eyes opened a bit, looking toward Paul. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Now can you help me here? This isn't easy to do, you know." Dawn muttered.

Paul nodded, as he jumped on the staircase, and slid down the railing like a pro, until he reached the bottom. Paul quickly ran under Dawn, as he spread his arms wide for her. "Okay, Dawn. Drop."

Dawn let out a grunt in pain, as the purple glow, surrounding her body disappeared, making her drop into Paul's arms, bridal-style.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Paul asked, his eyes full of concern.

Dawn looked up at Paul, smiled, and nodded. "Yeah. I am now." Paul grinned.

"You're so dead!" Cassidy yelled at the top of the staircase, pointing a finger at Paul and Dawn.

"Can we run now?" Dawn asked, as she jumped out of Paul's arms.

Paul nodded. "Yeah. Why don't we?" Then they ran away from the staircase, and away from the angry Cassidy.

**Back with Misty…**

I hugged Azurill close to me, as I turned corners and hallways hoping to be close by the Physical Science room. Iris and Cilan were hot on my trail, as they tried to catch up.

As I quickly turned a corner. I bumped into two figures, making me stumble backwards for the second time that day. I stifled out a cough, as I yelled, "Oh, come on! Again?"

"Misty?" One of the figures on the ground asked, surprisingly. I opened my eyes to see who the figure was, making my eyes open.

"May? Drew?" I ask.

Drew had a hand planted against his face. He groaned. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Hey, I was looking for you!" I snap, instantly making him shut up and May giggle.

Iris and Cilan walk toward us, as Iris asks, "Misty, are you okay-?" Suddenly, two people bump into her and Cilan knocking them down on the ground as well.

I look at the people that fell on top of Iris and Cilan. One had blue hair while the other had purple hair. "Dawn? Paul? What are you doing here?" I ask, as I weakly get up.

"Running away from Cassidy. What are _you_ doing out of bed? You're sick!" Dawn says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Long story." I reply. "But right now, we have to find out what's going on."

"Right." May and Iris say, standing up.

Suddenly, laughter is heard from different directions. We all turn our heads to see Georgia standing in one direction, Harley and James in another, and Butch and Cassidy in a different one. "Why find out when it's already been revealed?" Georgia asks. Then she puts her hands to the sides of her head, forming antlers, as she sticks her tongue out. "Come catch me, Iris! Or are you afraid of getting a chill?" Georgia turns around and runs away.

Smoke flared out of Iris's nostrils for what seemed like the 10th time that day, as she turned into a Charizard faster than you could say its name. She quickly turned to Cilan. "Come on, Cilan. Time for a certain girl to burn."

"What?" Cilan asked, fear becoming his current facial expression. Iris's Charizard tail swung around Cilan, pushing him onto her back. Cilan quickly wrapped his arms around Iris's neck, as her wings spread out. Then she pushed off the ground, flapping her wings, and flying in the direction Georgia went, with Cilan screaming, nervously, in the distance.

I turn my head to see that May and Drew have gone after Harley and James, who flipped them off, easily angering them. "May? Drew?" I question, quietly.

I look toward Dawn and Paul, but find nobody, as I realize that they ran after Cassidy and Butch for round two. I saw Dawn's eyes glow purple in the distance. I guess she was still pissed about the kiss with Paul. Couldn't blame her.

I sigh to myself, as Azurill looks up at me in my arms. "I guess it's just you and me, Azurill." I say, even though with my sickness, my throat has started to feel raw.

Suddenly, a shrill scream echoes through the hallway. I recognized the voice, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was masculine, but whose voice did it belong to? The scream returned for a second time, as I instantly remembered. I gasped in fear, as I ran toward the sound. "Ash!"

**Sorry that I didn't update as soon. This weekend was **_**so**_** busy for me. I had to babysit on Saturday and then work at the zoo on Sunday. *sigh* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. ^^**


	14. To Save a Friend

**I don't own anything.**

My heart pumped faster at the sound of Ash's horrid scream. Azurill was clutched tightly in my arms, fearing the worst, as I ran closer and closer toward the noise. I could hear the sound of electricity sparking and Pikachu's cries from the distance, as I quickly turn a sharp corner.

My head banged with pain and discomfort as my feet ran against the hard floor. The sounds get louder as I near the same classroom that I take with Ash every day for 6th period- Gym.

I look to the ground, as I see the Gym's double doors lying face first on the floor, pieces of wood scraped off and its hinges broken like a wild Pokémon had done it. I slowly, turn toward the Gym room, with the feeling of fear promising to show itself.

The noises have faded in the Gym. My blue eyes are trying to hold back tears, as they fear for what might've happened. "Ash?" I whisper, creeping inside the Gym.

I gasp with relief, as I see Ash on one side of the Gym. But it still didn't make me happy of what I saw. Blood was streaming down his forehead, past all the scratches and bruises that were making up his face and body. Pikachu breathed heavily at his side, as it also appeared to have scratch marks everywhere.

"Is that all you got?" A voice said, that I could recognize all too well. I turn my head to see Jesse, standing proudly, on the other side of the Gym.

Ash's teeth clench together in anger, as he pulls his hands back, keeping them a distance away from each other, so a circle of light can be produced in its place. The light crackles with electricity as it glows as yellow as Pikachu's fur. Then, with a yell, he swings his arms forward, sending the ball of electricity toward Jesse.

Jesse smirks, before jumping up in the air, easily dodging the attack, and sending a blast from her laser hands toward Ash. The move hits him square in the chest, making him fall backwards.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaims, as it unleashes a thunderbolt in anger toward Jesse.

Jesse lands on the ground, but quickly dodges the Thunderbolt, as she does a back-flip away from Pikachu's attack. I hate to admit it but this girl had moves!

I hear a soft groan seep through Ash's mouth, as he lies on the ground, injured by the attack.

"Ash!" I yell, running toward him, making him, Jesse, and Pikachu look at me in surprise.

Once I'm there, Ash has already started to sit up to look at me. "Misty? What are you doing here? I thought you were sick?"

"I still am, but what-. Wait, now, how did you know that I was sick?" I ask.

Ash takes a red cell-phone from out of his jean pockets. "Dawn tweeted about it." Seriously? It was so important that I was sick that she had to _tweet _about it? Note to self: Talk to Dawn later about tweeting about other people's illnesses.

"Aside from the fact, what's going on?" I ask, helping Ash sit up, while he puts his phone away.

"None of your business, twerp." Jesse growled, behind her canine-sharp teeth. Okay, I know that she doesn't have teeth like that. But I can exaggerate, right?

"Actually it _is_ her business, Jesse." Ash protested, as he stood up with ease, as if the laser beam hadn't even affected him. Then he turns to me. "Jesse found me practicing with Pikachu in the Gym and told me that she was going to hurt you, if I didn't surrender to her."

I snap my head toward Jesse. "What?"

"Don't be surprised, girl." Jesse muttered.

I take a step toward her, as Azurill climbs on top of my red head. "Why are you even doing this?"

Jesse scoffed, before taking a step toward me. "You just can't figure it out, can you?"

"Figure what out?" I question, starting to get curious as to what her answer might be.

"Don't you remember who you belong to? What role your family plays?"

Memories of me and my family drowned my mind. Some were happy, like when Mom and Dad were still alive, or they were sad, like when my sisters would play tricks on me. Just thinking about my parents or any sad moment, made me want to curl up in a ball under the covers of my bed, and cry. But I slowly, breathe, before I reply, "Yes. But what does that have to with me?"

One of Jesse's eyebrows rise in surprise. Then she sighs, and walks towards me.

I can hear Ash growl behind me, as he latches his hand onto my right arm in defense, waiting for when Jesse lashes out at me, her teeth sharp and spiky, and her nails turning into claws. But she doesn't do anything. She only questions me, as she goes around me like she's in a merry-go round.

"Think about it. Who are your family members?" She asks.

"My mom, dad, and my sisters."

"Now think about your sisters. Who are they?"

"The Sensational Sisters. So what?"

"And why are they called that?"

"Because they have extreme powers that can't be handled by just anybody. If they wanted to, they could snap you in half with just a wink!"

"Exactly."

I get confused. What did all this mean? What did her questions have to do with anything? Unless. Unless, this had something to with my sisters, the Sensational Sisters.

"We're doing this, because you're the Sensational Sisters' sibling. You're their little sister. Which means someday, you'll be powerful, just like them." Jesse says, glaring deep into my soul.

I gasp. This was all my fault. She was planning on destroying everyone around, because I was related to the Sensational Sisters. The most powerful trio in all of the Pokémon world.

Jesse starts to laugh, breaking me out of my trance. "You know, you're dumber than you look, Misty." Jesse scoffs.

"Hey, don't call her that!" Ash shouts. In response, Jesse's hand glows red, as a laser beam is shot, hitting him and making him fall to the ground.

"Ash!" I yell, looking down at the ground. Suddenly, Jesse's face is in mine, as her eyes glow a demon red.

"Now it's your turn." Jesse says, quietly, as I wait for the burning sensation to flare across my skin.

I feel Azurill jump off of my head, as it unleashes a Water Gun attack on Jesse, making her fall backwards onto the ground.

"Ah!" Jesse yells, as she wipes water from out of her eyes.

"Azurill!" 'Die!' Azurill shouts, as it lands on top of my head.

I laugh. "Thanks, Azurill."

"Pika pi." Pikachu squeals as Ash starts to sit up.

"Man, that one hurt."

"Are you okay?" I ask, leaning down toward him.

"Stop!" Jesse yells, which obviously made both of us stop. "Dare move an inch toward him, and he'll be fried."

I can hear Ash gulp down his confidence, as a laser beam hand is aimed toward him. "Misty?" He asks, the emotion of nervousness straining his voice.

I don't answer. All I do is continue to stare at Jesse, my eyelids denying the chance of blinking. My concentration was set on one thing only and that was to get Ash safe, along with the rest of the school.

"Misty?" Ash asks again, hoping for my comforting response. But again, I ignore him and continue to stare at Jesse.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asks, as she lowers her hand.

Now! I blink upwards toward the sky, as a gush of water is sent flying from the ground, pushing Jesse up to the ceiling. "Ah!" Jesse shouts in anger, as she crashes into the ceiling.

Ash quickly stands up. "Misty? How did you do that?"

I start to answer, but quickly falls to my knees, my hands against my temple. Azurill looks down at me in sheer horror. "I did it with my mind. But I barely use it since it hurts like hell."

"Misty!" A couple voices scream, making me and Ash look toward the Gym entrance. Standing there is Iris, Cilan, May, Drew, Dawn, and Paul with Cassidy, Butch, James, Harley, and Georgia tied up in a glowing white rope.

I slowly stand up. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We defeated the bad guys. In your face, Cassidy!" Dawn yells, pointing a mocking finger at the blonde.

I laugh a little, and then question, "What's that white stuff?"

Iris kneels down to point at the white rope. "Oh, this stuff? It's powerful rope that can absorb your powers, making you enable to use them forever. We found a pile of it with Officer Jenny."

"Officer Jenny?"

"Yep." Suddenly, a woman with teal hair appears in a police uniform. "Glad you guys helped. Otherwise, we wouldn't have been able to get this problem under control."

Everyone grins in pleasure until Azurill turns its head a little, as it catches something glowing in the corner of its eye. It looks frightened, as it yells out, "Azurill!" 'Look out!'

I turn my head to see what Azurill is crying at. There, Jesse has both of her hands glowing with red, as two laser beams are directed toward me. My eyes are glued to the moment, that everything seems like it's in slow motion.

I hear Ash call out to me. "Misty, watch out!" My brain is telling me to move, but my feet won't produce any action.

My pupils shrink, as Jesse fires off her laser beams. Before the lasers can even get halfway there, Ash jumps up and pushes me off my feet, away from the attack.

I fall to the ground, as Azurill is forced off of my head. I quickly turn to Ash, as the double laser beam attack hits him in the chest, pushing him all the way back to the Gym wall with a loud crash.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu screams, as it runs to its best friend.

"Ash!" I yell, getting up and running toward the fallen Ash.

I put both hands over my heart, as I look at the injured Ash. Blood drips off of his arms and hands, as cuts form from the attack. Pikachu is pounding its paws on Ash's side, trying to wake its master up with no luck at all.

I look down toward my feet in thought. This couldn't be happening. This just could _not _be happening. How could Ash do that? He risked his life to save me. Ash could not die. If he did, it would be all my fault. We had shared everything with each other, a little more than I did with Iris, Dawn, and May. And that's saying something, since I barely open out to anyone, especially boys. Ash was one of the only friends I had here.

I look toward the gang, as they grow worried faces, their eyes gazing at Ash and me. They were my best friends. No, they weren't my friends. They were my _family_. The only family that I could ever want. I want to smile, but it doesn't appear.

I look down at Ash. His brown eyes are clamped together in agony, with two locks of black hair brushing between them. His clothes are torn and stained with blood. His hands are formed into fists. Pikachu is pounding on his head now, softly, with its paws, in another attempt to wake him up.

Ash was my best friend. One of the only ones that I had here. He was also a part of my family here. But something dug deep inside of me. Maybe, just maybe, Ash was something more. More than a family member. More than a friend or even a _best_ friend. Even though I wouldn't admit it out loud, I knew that in my heart, I loved Ash more than anyone in the whole world, even my own dead parents, if that was even possible, since they meant the world to me.

Tears stung the corners of my eyes, as I looked at Ash's injured body. The body that wasn't moving and was barely visible to see if it was breathing.

Jesse crossed her arms across her chest. "Aw, is Misty gonna cry? All over a pathetic boy?"

Something snapped in my body at her comment. A pathetic boy? That's all she thought he was? A pathetic boy? A new surge of power overwhelmed me, unable for me to gain control.

Iris looked at me in panic, as she drew her hands toward her. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Cilan asked, looking down at Iris.

"It's Misty. She's losing control over her powers."

"What?" Cilan asked, bewildered, as he looked in my direction.

"She's sick, so it's easy for her powers to take control." Iris said.

"Misty, stop!" Dawn yelled.

"Don't let your powers take control!" May shouted.

"Calm down!" Iris screamed.

But I couldn't calm down. The person that I was in love with was injured and hurt more than ever. How could I calm down? I breathed heavily, as I felt sweat drip off of my orange bangs. Azurill looked at me in worry, as it stayed beside Pikachu.

My eyebrows drew together in anger, as the power inside got stronger and stronger. My eyes opened, revealing them to be possessed with a light blue color. My hands clenched together to make fists at my sides, as the Gym windows broke, glass shattering everywhere. The rain that was making the ground outside turn sloshy, was now forming a blue, wet sphere around me, as the wind picked up, making my hair get free of its side ponytail, and letting it run free.

Jesse gasped in fear, as she started to take a step back in caution. Ash, regaining consciousness, slowly opened his eyes. "Misty?" He wondered aloud, as he looked up at me in the center of the water sphere.

Ash instantly knew what was going on, as he quickly stood up, and yelled, "Misty, stop! It's okay!"

I could barely hear him over the sound of the rushing wind, blowing through my hair. The sphere rose into the air, lifting me off the ground.

"This is bad." Iris warned, as she took a step back.

"You're right." Officer Jenny said. "Everyone get out of here." But the gang stayed there.

"We're not leaving." Paul said, firmly, crossing his arms.

Dawn looped her arm with his, as she said, "Yeah. Even if that means that we're getting soaked."

Officer Jenny sighed, before nodding and saying, "As you wish." Then she quickly ran out of the Gym.

My eyes blink shut, hoping that I could gain control for a little while. But my wish was not granted, as my opens snapped open, showing off their glowing blue color.

"Ah!" I scream, making my friends gasp in fear.

"Misty!" Ash screams, as Pikachu and Azurill climb up to either sides of his shoulders.

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu cries.

"Azurill!" 'Mama!', Azurill yells.

Suddenly, a burst of power is sent packing out of me, as the water sphere breaks into an explosion of power, knocking everyone away. Literally. Everyone screamed, as their backs hit the walls of the Gym, all except Dawn, Paul, Iris, Drew, Cilan, and May.

They all looked at Dawn, as her hands glowed purple. A half sphere enveloped them in a force field. Paul looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "How many powers do you have?"

Dawn smirked. "A lot."

The field died as my possessing power faded. Jesse laid face first on the ground, as she weakly looked up, seeing Iris in front of her, with a bundle of rope slung over her shoulder. "Hope you like having your powers drained, Jesse. Cause that's all you're going to get."

Jesse grunted, weakly, as she was tied with the others, feeling her powers be wiped right out of her.

Ash slowly looked toward me, as I slowly landed on the ground. "Misty! That was amazing! You saved the whole school!"

I wanted to give him a smile. I wanted to run in his arms, and give him a peck on the lips. But instead, my eyesight goes fuzzy, as my knees buckle together. The air that I breathe won't travel through my body; it just sits there in my throat. My brain is spinning, as my eyes roll to the back of my head. I groan, before falling to the ground, hearing Ash's and the others' faint cries toward me.

**Yep. Just a few more chapters until this is officially over and maybe something **_**special**_**will come out of this. You'll have to wait and see. I hope you liked the chapter and please review! ^^**


	15. Recovering

**I don't own anything.**

My blue eyes opened, as they sparkled with wonder. I sat up, remembering that I had fallen down from exhaustion. But my surroundings weren't the same as before.

Instead of the Gym floor, that I had had my head lying on, it was a wide open field of green grass. The wind blew through it so peacefully, as I stood up. I breathed through my nose as I realized that my stuffed up nose was replaced with a clear one. And my throat didn't hurt anymore.

"I'm not sick anymore." I said, excitedly, as my hair flaps against the wind with it now set up in a side ponytail. But something stuck out with that.

I grab my side ponytail, as I feel the blue band that is strapping my hair in. "Wait. Wasn't my hair let loose when my powers took control?" I ask to myself in confusion.

But before I can continue to ponder, a pair of voices chorus for me. "Misty." They say, calmly.

My heart is caught in my throat, as I recognize the voices. The voices that were taken away from me when I was only six years old. The voices that were killed forever in an accident. I slowly turn my head to see two people standing in the distance of the grassy field.

One was a man with orange hair, while the other was a woman with long, wavy brown hair curling down her back. My body shifts so it's facing the people. "Mom? Dad?" I ask.

"Misty." They say, as my mother opens up her arms.

A smile meets my face, as tears flow down my cheeks in happiness. I can just hear the theme from '_Home Alone_' when Kevin was reunited with his mother play in the background, as I run as fast as my legs can carry me to my parents.

I embrace my mother in a hug, my head lying on her breastbone. "I can't believe you're here."

My mother smiles her warm, loving smile, as she pets my red hair with her hand. "Oh, Misty. We've missed you so much."

"_Very_ much." My father adds, as I look up to see him, with his black glasses covering up his green eyes.

"How have you been?" My mother asks, as she separates me from her, with her hands resting on my shoulders.

I shrug. "I'm okay. But that's beside the point, you're here! I thought you were dead?" I say, smiling from ear to ear.

The smiles that appeared on my parents' faces vanished, as my mother's hands left my shoulders, falling, bluntly, to her sides.

I grow concerned. "What? What is it?"

They exchange a glance, before my father says, "Honey, we _are_ dead."

The heart that was pumping with happiness and glee breaks into a million pieces in disappointment. "What?"

"I'm sorry, dear." My mother says, as she tries to touch my shoulder with her hand, but I flinch, making her back off.

"But if you're here, then how are you dead?" I ask, trying my best to hold back saddening tears.

My father steps forward, as he kneels down on one knee, putting his hands on my shoulders for reassurance. "This isn't Earth, sweetie."

Okay, what? That just got me on a new level of confusion. "What do you mean this isn't Earth?"

"Well, you're unconscious." My mother confirms, putting her hands in front of her.

"I'm unconscious?"

My mother nods. "Yes."

"How? I'm right here, and I'm perfectly fine."

"Misty, we're in your mind." My father responds.

I gasp, my eyes widening in shock. "My mind?"

"Yes. In the real world, you're in serious trouble. The attack that you gave caused you become unconscious." My mother explains. "Right now, you're in a bed in the Nurse's office."

I want to think about all this, as it overwhelms my brain. "How do you know all this?"

My mother nods at my father, as she snaps her fingers. Suddenly, a small bubble appears in between us. I look closely into the bubble, as I see the face of Ash Ketchum staring into mine. He's holding onto someone's very pale hand, as his eyes shimmer with tears, just waiting to break free.

"Come on, Misty. Please wake up." Ash pleads. I gasp, realizing that he's holding onto _my_ pale hand.

The scene changes, as it shows a view of Iris, Dawn, May, Paul, Drew, and Cilan all around the room, as they continue to stare at my closed eyes. Brock is also there, as he is seen with a bowl and spoon. Nurse Joy is beside the bed, with an Audino and Chansey on either side of her, both wearing nurse hats. Pikachu and Azurill sit beside me on the bed, with worry in their eyes.

"Please." Ash whimpers, as he closes his eyes and turns his head to the ground, not letting anyone see him cry.

The bubble pops in mid-air, making me see the faces of my parents again with it out of the way. I tremble a little. I was unconscious. I was deathly sick in the real world.

"So? Am I in the in-between like in _the Lovely Bones_?" I ask, starting to get a shiver up my spine. Was I nearing death?

My parents shook their heads, making my breathing turn back to normal. "No. Only unconscious. We're here because we wanted to let you know that we'll always be here for you."

"Even if we're not there in reality." My father adds.

Tears sting my eyes at the fact that instead of being on Earth with me, they would be in Heaven up above. I wrap my arms around my mother again, as tears drip from my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." I say, my bottom lip trembling.

"And we'll miss you. But always remember that we're proud of you and will always love you. Okay?" My mother says, as she wipes a tear from my face with her thumb.

I nod. "Okay." Then I let my parents put me in a sandwich hug.

**In the Nurse's office…**

"Please tell me she's going to be okay." Ash asked, hoping that it would be a positive answer rather than a negative. He sat next to a white bed that laid Misty Waterflower. Her hair fell in clumps, over her ghostly pale skin. Her joyful eyes were tightly shut, with tubes coming out of her mouth, nose and arms.

A monitor was set to her right, showing her heartbeat, as it got slower and slower every minute. That worried Ash more than ever.

Nurse Joy tried to put on a smile for the boy, but didn't know the exact way to put the answer down without him breaking down into tears. "Well, there's a possibility-."

"A possibility of what?" Ash asked, his brown eyes turning a faint red from crying.

"That she may or may not make it." Nurse Joy said, as she adjusted the monitor.

"What?" Ash stood up so fast that his chair skidded backwards.

Paul came from behind him, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Ash, calm down. Misty will be fine."

Ash whirled around to look at Paul. "And how do you know? You won't need to worry about your lover since she's standing right here!" Ash snapped, pointing at Dawn. "But mine is in a bed just barely breathing."

Paul sighed, and crossed his arms. "I tried." Then he walked toward Dawn.

Ash turned back around and sat in the chair next to Misty's bed. He didn't mean to snap at Paul like that. He was just so worried about Misty that some of the anger that was trying to hide itself accidentally appeared. Ash sighed, as he looked at Misty's pale face. He could never see her this weak. Ever! But here she was, lying on a Nurse's bed in the Health office, unconscious, and having the difficulty of breathing.

Something ached in his heart as he looked at Misty. Even when she was so close to death he could feel it, she still looked cute. Wait, did he just say _cute_? Ash was so surprised at himself for calling one of his best friends cute that he smacked his forehead.

What was he thinking? He couldn't love his best friend. Wait, now when did that love part come in? Great. Now he was thinking about love. Inside, his conscience was slapping him silly, as the word started to mean something. Something important. Did it have something to do with the relationship between him and Misty? Now his conscience was choking him, like _Homer _does with _Bart_ on _the Simpsons_, because of how dense he was.

Ash's eyes widened, as he sat straighter in his chair. He couldn't believe it. His conscience was right, even if it did abuse him in his mind. He was in love with Misty. In love with the girl that was lying on the bed before him.

It seemed like just yesterday, he was peering into the shimmering, green eyes of Misty Waterflower, on the bleachers of Orientation. Her eyelashes swept against her cheeks, as she smiled a row of pearly-whites. Her fiery, orange hair arranged into a perfect side ponytail. Her expression giving off the sign of glee and joy.

Ash's eyes softened a little at the faint memory replaying in his head. When he first glanced at her, his heart skipped a beat, as if it were a rock skipping against a river. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever gazed his eyes upon.

They had been through so much together. From Gym class to rescuing her from drowning in the swimming pool to jumping in front of the laser beam attack sent by Jesse. The memories brightened his mind, as a warm smile met his lips.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise was heard from the monitor, making Ash's eyes look up in alarm. Nurse Joy gasped, as she turned to the heart monitor. The lines that were being read, were getting smaller and smaller. "What's happening?" Ash asked.

Nurse Joy turned to him, as she said, "Misty's heartbeat! It's slowing down!"

"No! Misty!" Ash yelled, as he quickly enveloped her right hand with his gloved ones.

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, as it looked at Misty's pale face in fear.

"Azurill!" Azurill shouted.

Nurse Joy pointed a finger to Audino. "Quickly, get the defibrillator!"

Audino nods its head, as it says, "Audino." It urgently, goes to a machine close to Misty's bed, as Nurse Joy grabs the two ends of it, electricity already sparking out of it.

"Turn it to 200 volts." Nurse Joy commands, as she presses the defibrillator against Misty's chest. "And we're clear!" The shocks are sent through Misty's body with no effect. The electricity hits Ash since he was holding her hand, but barely affects him due to his powers.

Nurse Joy turns to the monitor, as Misty's heart rate slows down even more. "No good. 300 volts!" Sparks fly off of Misty's chest, as the defibrillator is activated once again, with nothing. Not even a small glimmer of hope is sent on this situation.

Dawn looks about ready to cry, as Nurse Joy continues to raise the volts' power. Paul, next to her, wraps his arms around her, comfortingly, as she starts to cry into his chest, her shoulders heaving up and down.

Tears stream down May's face, as she looks at Misty's fragile pale body. A hand grips onto hers, making her look down. She is shocked to see that the hand belongs to Drew. Drew gives her a nod, telling May that he'll be there for her. May smiles, as she squeezes his hand, and looks back at Misty and Ash.

Iris hugs Cilan, tightly, as tears pour out of her brown eyes. Cilan wraps an arm over her shoulder, as he pulls her into the hug. Axew pops out of Iris's hair, as tears also start to form in its red eyes.

"Azuill!" Azurill screams, tears plummeting out of its black eyes, as it tries to wake Misty up with its tail.

"MISTY!" Ash screams.

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu shouts, as it looks like it's going to cry any minute. Suddenly, a look of determination crosses Pikachu's face, as electricity crackles from its cheeks. "Pika…CHU!" The Thunderbolt hits Misty, making her glow a bright yellow.

**Inside Misty's mind…**

I continue to be hugged by my deceased parents, until I hear the low sound of thunder. I look up to see faint gray clouds come rolling in from nowhere. A bolt of lightning appears as a sound follows it, "CHU!" It sounded like the end of a sneeze. Except it sounded like the person was very angry because of it.

"What's that?" I ask.

My parents separate from me, as they look at each other, and say in unison, "It's time."

That brought my attention to a halt. "What do you mean?"

"Misty, we have to go." My mother explains.

My heart breaks for the second time that I was there. "What? No, you can't leave." I raise a hand toward my mother, but she takes a step back.

"I'm sorry. But we have to go." My mother says, as my father drapes his arm around her waist.

Then they start to rise into the clouds, as they separate to form a peaceful place resembling Heaven. No. They couldn't leave. Not after being away from them for so long.

Tears sting my eyes, as I lunge toward my mother's hand, grasping it in mine. My mother looks shocked, as I hang a few feet off the ground just so I can hold onto her. "Misty? What are you doing?"

"Please don't go. I'll miss you too much." I plead with the tears finally traveling down my smooth cheeks.

My mother gives me a warm smile. "And we'll miss you. Just remember that no matter what, we'll always be in your heart. Now let go of my hand." I smile, as I slowly loosen up my grip on my mother's hand, dropping me to the ground.

I wave good-bye as they float up to the skies. "I love you! I'll miss you! I'll never forget you!"

And before they are fully inside Heaven, my father yells to me, "And Misty? I give you my consent to date Ash!"

That caught me off guard, as a last minute quote. "What?" I question, thinking I heard wrong. But before I can get the answer, I feel myself be lifted up into the sky. I start to scream, as another sound of lightning is heard, "CHU!" I start to scream as I am slowly being pulled into the dark, gray clouds.

**In the Nurse's office…**

"Pika…CHU!" Pikachu unleashes another can of Thunderbolt, hitting Misty.

Tears crawl out of Ash's eyes, as Misty's heart rate decreases. Nurse Joy has given up on the defibrillator, as she decided to let Pikachu take a shot.

Iris, May, and Dawn have all continued to weep into their lover's arms, as they try to do their best to comfort the mournful girls.

"Come on, Misty!" Ash yells, tears falling onto the bed.

"PIKA…CHU!" Pikachu lets out an enormous Thunderbolt, as it hits Misty once again. This time, there was a reaction.

"AHHH!" A horrifying scream breaks into the room, making everyone's heads turn to the bed. Hearing the scream, Pikachu stops the Thunderbolt, as it looks down at Misty's face.

Misty's POV

The shock of pain was so overwhelming to bear. I get out of consciousness and this is what welcomes me? A painful jolt? _Wonderful_.

The shock ends, quickly, after I let out my scream. I wince in the after-pain. Then, I slowly, open my eyes, seeing faces all stare at me from different parts of the room. But the one that catches my attention first, is Ash's.

His eyes are red, while his cheeks are stained with tear tracks trailing down his skin to his neck. His hair is messed up, and the leftover dried blood from the earlier fight is still all across his body and face.

New tears present themselves, as Ash exclaims with happiness, "Misty!" Then he embraces me in a hug, with his tears dropping onto my shoulder.

I hear sighs of relief illuminate the room, as I look around to see actually _everyone_ with tear tracks staining their faces. Was it _that _bad? Were they _that_ worried about me?

I put my hands on Ash's shoulders to push him away from me. "What's going on?" I question. Then I look at the tubes that are attached to my skin.

Nurse Joy comes up to the side of my bed. "Your heart rate was decreasing horribly, but luckily, it's back to normal." Saying that, she starts to take the tubes away.

Wow. Did not expect that answer to come out of her mouth. My eyes widened. "You mean, I could've died?" I ask with my voice cracking at the end.

"If it wasn't for Pikachu, you might not have made it. The defibrillator wasn't working at all." Nurse Joy says.

I look at the electric mouse Pokémon on my bed, smiling, happily to see me alive. I wish to smile and be glad that I wasn't dead, but the fact still bit inside. I would've died in seconds if it wasn't for Pikachu.

It's like the tears that I had saved from my encounter with my dead parents had been transferred to now, as I wrap my arms around Ash, hugging him close, and crying into his jacket.

Ash smiles, as he pulls me close with one hand, and petting my orange hair with the other, kind of like what my mother did when we met again. "Don't worry." He soothes into my ear, his breath brushing against my skin. "It's all going to be just fine."

"Misty?" Nurse Joy asks, with a bowl in her hands.

I don't take my arms away from Ash, but I look up to see her. "Yes?"

"Your friends have made a remedy for your sickness. It should cure you over the night." She responded, smiling, and holding the bowl out to me.

I take the bowl, and look inside. It looked like a big pile of mush. A big pile of baby food. I sigh at the gross looking food, before closing my eyes and gulping the remedy down. Even though it went quickly, the after taste was cursed upon me. My face scrunches up in disgust, making everyone in the room giggle.

Still through a scrunched face, I say, "Thanks."

Brock continues to laugh. "No problem. The after taste only comes if you drink it very quickly." Psh, now he tells me.

I sigh at the comforter below me. Then a bright, blue face meets mine, as it crawls into my lap. "Azurill!" 'Mama!' Azurill exclaims, as it hugs me with its tail.

I hug Azurill close. "I've missed you too."

"And we've missed you." Iris pipes up, as her, May, and Dawn walk toward the side of the bed.

Dawn still has leftover tears from earlier, as she wraps her arms around me, while Azurill quickly jumps onto my shoulder, dodging Dawn. Her tears fall onto my yellow vest, as she sobs, quietly. "Please don't die! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

I laugh a little. "It's okay. I'm fine." Suddenly, a jolt of pain thrives through my chest, unexpectedly, as I fall flat on my bed, letting out a light yelp. "Or at least I will be."

Dawn gasps, as she removes her arms away from me, along with Azurill, who is sitting beside my head.

"Misty?" Ash asks, and even though it wasn't shown, I could hear in his voice, that if anything bad was going to happen to me, the waterworks would start up again.

Nurse Joy smiles. "Don't worry. She just needs to rest. Let her stay overnight to let the remedy settle in and repair her. I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine in the morning."

"You're sure?" May asks.

Nurse Joy nods. "Positive."

"Okay. Then let's go." Iris says, leading Dawn, May, and soon Azurill from out of the room. Brock, Cilan, Drew, and Paul also walk out of the room, forgetting about Ash and Pikachu who were still sitting on the side of my bed.

Nurse Joy also walks out of the room, with Chansey and Audino behind her, saying that she had run out of band-aids.

Ash looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu, why don't you follow the guys back to our dorm, okay? And I'll catch up."

"Pika." Pikachu nods, before hopping off the bed, and walking out of the room.

Once Ash knew that it was safe and that no one was around him. Ash secretly, kissed the back of my hand. "Please be okay." Ash pleaded. Then he walked out of the room, not noticing the smile that had appeared on my face.

**A few more chapters left. So enjoy and please review!**


	16. Shopping

**I don't own anything.**

Sunlight burned the skin covering my eyes, as it poured out from a nearby window in the Nurse's office. My eyes opened, even though, they were asking for more sleep. I slowly sit up in bed, stretching my arms out and yawning, fairly loud. That remedy really worked. I felt as good as new. My head not full of aches, my nose not plugged up, and my throat not feeling like it was punched a million times. I sigh, happily.

A light knock is heard by the entrance of the Nurse's office. I turn my head to see Azurill standing, in the doorway with a smile brightening up its face, and Dawn, Iris, and May poking their heads in, with grins all around. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Iris says, walking inside.

I swing my legs around the side of the bed, as Azurill runs and jumps into my lap. "Good morning." I peer at the clock attached to the wall, reading 10:38 A.M. "Wait. Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?"

May smiles. "Nope. With all the chaos that happened yesterday, Principal Jake said that we wouldn't have school for the rest of the week."

"So we decided to come down here to get you." Dawn says, with Piplup on top of her beanie.

"Thanks." I say, standing up, with Azurill wrapped up in my arms.

"Sure. Now let's go." Iris says, walking away. Dawn grabs my hand, as she drags me against my will, playing 'Follow the Leader' with May and Iris.

"Go where?" I question.

"You'll see." Iris smirks.

We continue to walk around the school, until Iris stops in front of a door with a display window beside it. I look up, seeing a sign that says, 'School Store' at the top of the door stand. An 'Open' sign is hung in the door's window.

"We're shopping in the School store?" I ask.

Iris smiles and remarks, sarcastically, "Well, don't you catch on fast." After that, I send her a glare.

Dawn releases my hand, as she waves me toward the door. "Go on, open it." A smile is taped to her lips.

I sigh. "Whatever." I slowly grab for the door knob, as I turn it and open it. The door opens up to a gray, dull room, showing miserable people looking at boring school uniforms, skirts, and ties. I quickly close the door in surprise.

"_That's_ the place that you were _so_ excited to go to?" I ask, bewildered and astounded.

May laughs, and waves me to the door. "Open it again."

What the hell? "What? Why? It's just going to be that boring store again." I say.

Iris raises an eyebrow in taunt. "Oh really? Just open it."

"No." I say.

"Come on, it's just a door. Besides, like you said, 'it's just a boring store.'" May taunts, crossing her arms.

"Exactly why I'm not opening it." I say, waving my nose in the air.

But Dawn looks at me with puppy dog eyes, her hands intertwined with each other in front of her. "Please?" She pleads, so softly, a demon would give in to it.

I scoff. "Fine! I'll open the door." I grab the doorknob again, turn it, and open it.

My eyes widen in shock, as my mouth releases a gasp. Instead of the miserable, old store, a bright, fun, and happy store took its place. It looked like the inside of a mall, big and full of mini stores.

I slowly, walk inside, with Dawn, Iris, and May following. "Well, what do you think?" Iris asks, gesturing toward the many shops.

"This is amazing. Where are we?" I ask.

"One of the teachers made this with their power. Instead of allowing the students to shop at a boring school store, they made a store beyond your wildest dreams that allowed us to buy whatever we want. From lip gloss to video games to Poké balls." Dawn explains.

"Wow." I whisper under my breath.

"Come on! We've got some shopping to do!" May squeals.

"Shopping for what?" I wonder out loud.

Iris groans. "Man, you ask a lot of questions. It's for Homecoming, dumbo."

"But I thought you said P.J. didn't allow school for the rest of the week?" I say.

"Yeah. But he said that as long as everything was ship-shape by Friday, then we could have the dance." May says. Then she grabs my hand. "Now come on! I want to shop for dresses!"

"Me too!" Dawn says, following after May, as she walks into a store, dragging me behind her. Iris walks behind Dawn, with Axew occasionally popping its head out of her hair.

Inside the store, it's filled with clothes beyond belief. Dresses are posed on manikins in rows, with their glistening fabric and extraordinary details. Tiaras and necklaces line the display cases. High heels and different assorted designer shoes fill up the shelves. It was like a shop made for a princess. It instantly brings a smile to my face.

"Can we shop here?" I ask with a smile full of glee.

"Of course." May nods. Then she runs away from me to look at a pink dress.

I turn my head a little, when something blue catches the corner of my eye. I look toward it, seeing a beautiful, blue satin dress. I gasp at the sight. I was only there for three minutes and I already found my dress.

I grab the dress with my appropriate dress size. Then I quickly grab a random pair of high heels, leading the outfit into the dressing rooms.

I slip off my clothes as I let the blue dress fall over me, wrapping me up in its fanciness. I kick my sneakers off, as I replace them with the high heels that I pulled off the shelf.

Somebody knocks on the door. "Misty? Is that you? It's Iris. I need your opinion on something."

I open the door, as I see Iris in a white gown that stretches all the way down to her feet. She looked like a princess taking her throne in it. An uneasy frown crossed her face. "Well? What do you think?" She asks.

I smile. "I think it looks perfect on you. No doubt about it."

Her face lightens up. "Really? Thanks. I like yours too. Ash will totally want to see you in that." Iris smirks, making me flash an uncontrollable blush.

"Hey guys." Dawn says from behind. "I see you've found your dresses. What do you think of mine?"

I turn around to see Dawn in a light purple dress that hugs her body like Ash does with me. Her feet were covered with purple high heels, while purple clips were arranged in her hair.

Iris gives a thumbs-up. "It looks perfect on you, Dawn."

Dawn smiles and claps her hands together. "Yay! Thanks. Paul will love it."

That caught my attention. "Paul?"

"Yeah. After leaving the Nurse's office last night, Paul asked Dawn to Homecoming." Iris says.

I look at Dawn, who's smiling from ear to ear. "Yep. What do you think about me and Paul being a couple, Misty?" Dawn asks, as she stares at me, intently, with her sapphire blue eyes.

I look at her for a few moments before responding, "I say, 'Finally!' It's about time you two hooked up."

"It's only been a few weeks of school." Dawn says.

I smirk. "Yeah. But you were always making goo-goo eyes at him, whenever he was around. So I was wondering if he had already noticed or if he just wanted to play hard to get."

Dawn sticks out her tongue, but then stuffs it back in her mouth. "Oh, whatever. It doesn't matter! Because I've got a date with Paul! And the best part is that Cassidy won't be there to kiss him. Blech!"

Oh yeah. After me being unconscious and being reunited with my dead parents, I'd forgotten about Cassidy, Jesse and the others being tied up in that power-draining rope.

I look toward Iris, as May enters the dressing room with a pink dress on a hanger in one hand, and a pair of pink high heels in the other. "By the way, whatever happened to Jesse and Cassidy? And the other bad guys?"

"Jesse, Cassidy, Georgia, Harley, James and Beach were taken to jail as soon as all their powers were wiped out of their systems. We won't be seeing them for a _long_ time." Iris says, winking.

"Thank goodness." I whisper, laying a hand over my dress-covered heart.

Suddenly, May walks out of a dressing room, hair down, and a silky pink dress trailing down to her ankles, a pair of short, pink high heels attached to her feet. "Hey guys." May swoons. "What do you think?" May twirls around in the dress, and then posing in a seductive pose.

Dawn gives a thumbs-up. "That looks perfect on you."

"Thanks." May says. "Iris? Misty?"

"I like it on you." I respond, as Azurill gazes at May with astonishment peaking in its eyes.

Iris narrows her eyes a little, cupping her chin in one hand, while the other hand held onto the other's elbow. Iris slowly, made her way toward May, as she looked at every aspect of May's outfit. I was half expecting Iris to confess that she was a dress connaisseuse. But instead, she took a few steps away from May, and smiled.

"It's beautiful on you! Fits you perfectly." Iris says with a smile full of glee.

May giggles. "Thanks. I see your dress fits you nicely as well. And yours too, Misty."

"Thanks." I respond.

"What about me?" Dawn asks, looking a little distressed. "How do _I_ look?"

May turns to her, and smiles. "You look beautiful. Paul will love you in that."

A smile is engraved on Dawn's face after hearing May's comment, as she squirms her way over to May and gives her a hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dawn squeals, wrapping her arms around May's shoulders.

May lets out a nervous laugh. "You're welcome. Now can you let go of me, please."

"Oh, sorry." Dawn says, releasing May, as she straightens out any wrinkles that happened to form on her dress during the brief hug with Dawn.

"It's fine." May says.

"Why don't we change and purchase our outfits?" Iris suggests, walking into a dressing room that, I assume, contains her clothes.

"Okay." We all nod and say, as we return to our respective dressing rooms.

A few moments later, I walk out with my dress on its hanger and my high heels in its box. Dawn is in line to buy her clothes, while Iris and May are off to the side with shopping bags hung around their wrists.

I go in line with Dawn, as she purchases her new Homecoming outfit. Once it's my turn, and the person at the counter registers my dress and shoes, they reveal the price to be rather big. I sweat drop a little, nervously, before searching through my wallet and pulling out a debit card.

The person swipes the card through the register, before handing it back to me, and printing out a receipt. "Here you go. Have fun at Homecoming." The woman says, smiling, as she puts my dress and high heels in two separate bags. Then she hands it to me.

"Thank you." I say, as I walk toward Iris, May, and Dawn.

We walk out of the store with newly purchased outfits in our hands. "So are we ready to head back?" Iris asks.

"Yeah." Dawn and May reply, smiling.

Suddenly, I stop at a display case, making Iris, Dawn, and May to stop as well. "What is it, Misty?" Dawn asks, walking toward me.

I point inside the display case to see a mallet the size of a small baseball bat inside the glass window. "I don't know why, but I think I'm going to buy that mallet."

Iris raises an eyebrow, and sighs. "Whatever. It's _your_ money."

"Hold this." I tell Dawn, as I hand her my Homecoming dress and shoes.

Then I quickly run into the store, and buy the small mallet, which for some reason brought me a whole bunch of happiness. "Are you better now?" May asks.

"Mmhmm." I reply, grinning at the mallet in my bag.

"Here." Dawn says, handing back my clothes.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem."

"Guys, now can we go?" Iris asks, with impatience peaking in her tone.

"Yes." Dawn and I say in unison.

"Good. Now let's go. We still have to find out what to do with our hair." Iris says, leading us back to the door that brought us here.

Iris takes the door, and opens it, revealing to be the dull, boring school store, that I had seen previously before. Then she slams the door and opens it again, showing the familiar hallways and doorways of our high school.

Dawn, May, and I walk in, as Iris shuts the door behind us. I look back at the door, and smile. "This will be the greatest Homecoming ever."

**One more to go. Then I shall be done. So I hope you liked the chapter and please review. ^^ Btw, mistaking Butch's name to Beach was Miyuku-chan's idea. Not mine. So thank you very much for the idea.**


	17. Bittersweet

**I don't own anything.**

Friday came as fast as I could fasten my dress. Okay, so I'm exaggerating on that. So what?

Anyways, the point is Friday came quickly. And all it did was bring rough goose bumps on my arms and a stomach full of Beautiflies. My dress slid down my body perfectly, as it hugged my body, showing off my curves. My blue high heels strapped on, as I walked toward the mirror in the bedroom.

The mirror showed a super-powered teenage girl that was clueless of dances. Her dress wrapped tightly, around her body, showing off her exquisite hips. Her high heels clicked together, as they walked on the ground. Her orange hair was let down, rolling down to the middle of her neck. Her fingernails glistened with fresh nail polish. Her green eyes glimmered with confusion and fear.

A pair of tanned hands rested on my shoulders, as Iris came into view, her body reflecting off the mirror in front of me. Her white gown went down to her feet, covering the white ballet flat shoes that she had on. "Wow, Misty. You look amazing." She complements.

I nod. "Thanks."

"Are you guys ready for the greatest night ever?" May screams through-out the dorm room, as she walks into the bedroom, her pink dress on and dazzling her complexion more than ever.

"I know I am." Iris answers.

"Me too." Dawn says, brushing her hair down, before arranging her purple clips into her blue hair. She has on her purple dress with her faint purple high heels at the bottoms of her feet. "Paul will be so thrilled when he sees me in this."

"He won't be thrilled. He'll be speechless!" May says, as she grabs a pink purse from off her bunk bed. "What about you, Misty? You look like you're going to throw up."

I did actually feel like I was. This was the first dance that I had ever been to. Also, I was going to a dance where I for sure knew that Ash was going to be at, looking hotter than usual. Just thinking about it made me blush.

A hand rests on my shoulders. I look up to see Dawn's blue eyes meeting my green ones. "Misty, it's fine. You'll be great. If you get nervous, just go to the punch bowl. Okay? Maybe, it'll calm your nerves." Saying that, she grabs her purse and mine from off of the bunk beds.

I sigh, a smooth and easy sigh, as it rolls off of my tongue. "Okay. Thanks." I say, grabbing the handle of my purse from out of Dawn's cream-colored hands.

Dawn's mouth stretches into a comforting smile. "No problem. We're friends." Dawn grabs my hand, as Azurill jumps into my free arm. "Now let's go."

"Okay." I say, as Dawn drags me out of the bedroom and soon the dorm room. This was becoming a norm for her, with her or somebody else dragging me against my will.

"Wait up, Dawn!" Iris yells, as she grabs two handfuls of her dress, so she can scamper toward us without ruining her dress's fabric.

May locks the dorm room with her key, before running toward us in her pink high heels, her chestnut brown hair swinging from side to side with the motion of her purse.

Dawn allows me some freedom when we reach the stairs. But once we're at the bottom of the staircase, she grabs onto my hand with a firm grip. Iris and May are close behind, as they try to catch up with Dawn's speed. I guess, when it came to Paul, she would go faster than the speed of light if she had to. I sweat drop a little at the thought.

Suddenly, I feel a sudden jerk, as Dawn pulls onto my hand, pulling me forward, toward her. I look at my surroundings, instantly realizing that we're almost at the Gym, where the dance is being held. Don't worry. It got fixed. There were new doors attached to the Gym entrance, while all the bruises and scratches that it was given, inside, were repaired, making it look good as new.

"We're almost there." Dawn replies, as if she heard my thoughts. Which she probably did. She had so many psychic powers that I didn't know what else she had up her sleeve.

Then, before I knew it, I was being dragged across the Gym entrance, where the hard, school flooring was transformed into an enchanting flooring that had glitter covering the ground.

I open my eyes to look around the Gym, only to gasp in amazement. Multi-colored streamers flew around the ceiling. A mini disco ball spun around also, attached to the ceiling. Round, circular tables lined the Gym, with small candles glowing in cups at the center of the white tablecloth. Chairs surrounded the tables, all except one, where the punch bowl and food was held. Music blared around the room as Brock kept picking songs.

Brock unfortunately and ironically, didn't find a date. So instead, he was listed to be the person in charge of music, and he agreed to it.

Dawn spun around in a small circle in awe. "Wow. It's so pretty."

"Yeah. It is." I smile.

May and Iris walk into the Gym at the same time, also gasping in astonishment. "Oh my gosh. It's gorgeous!" May squeals, as she intertwines her fingers.

"Dawn." A person shouts over the screaming crowds and jamming music. Dawn's face instantly brightens, as she twirls around to see Paul walking toward her, in a black tuxedo. The hands that were stuffed into his pants pockets were now wrapped around Dawn's waist, as his lips kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

Dawn let out a small squeal of glee, as Paul continued to kiss her. Iris scoffed and turned away, "Oh, get a room."

"This one'll do." Dawn says, smirking. Iris sends her a tiny glare, until someone else caught her attention.

"Hey, Iris." Cilan greets, as he walks toward her.

A blush meets the cheeks of Iris's face, looking at Cilan in his black tuxedo, as she smiles nervously, and says, "Hi, Cilan."

"Would you like to dance?" He asks, gesturing a hand toward her.

Iris looks at it, before smiling, and taking it. "Okay." Then Cilan leads her to the dance floor, as they start to dance as if they were in a ballroom and not a school Gym.

May continues to watch the couple dance, until- "Hi, May." Drew says, flicking his green bangs away from his forehead. A tuxedo covers his body, as a red rose covers the corner of it.

"Hi, Drew." May replies. But her tone seemed different. Usually, when it came to talking to him, she would always have a tone of anger or annoyance. This time, she had a soft voice that floated out of her mouth like a bird.

"This is for you." Drew says, removing the red rose from off of his tuxedo and handing it to May.

May takes it, a little shocked. "Not for Glaceon?" She questions.

Drew shakes his head. "Nope. It's for you."

I walk over toward him, whispering, "You do realize that a red rose symbolizes 'Love', right?"

Drew cringes, as a deep blush emerges from his face. "Oh. Uh. Well. You see-."

May giggles. "Don't worry. I love it. Thank you." Then after placing the red rose in her dress, she takes Drew's hand in her's, and smiles, warmly.

Drew gulps down his cool, as the blush continues to stay there for the moment. "No problem." His green eyes soften a little, as they hear May's angelic laughter.

I giggle a soft giggle at the scene. Suddenly, my name is called in the distance. "Misty!" A voice yells from across the dance floor. I look to see Ash there, with Pikachu draped over one of his shoulders.

I gasp at the sight of him. Forget him being hot, he was drop dead gorgeous! Like the rest of the boys, he wore a black tuxedo with a pair of black pants covering below him. His black shoes shined under the light of the disco ball. His black hair was fully shown, as his hat was nowhere to be seen.

As if on cue, a blush explodes from my face, as I yell, "Punch bowl!"

At the same time I yell, Ash also yells, with a blush on his face, "Bleachers!" And then he runs off to the bleachers, while I run to the table with the punch bowl.

Before getting my drink, I set Azurill and my purse down on a table, sighing heavily. Then I walk toward the beverages.

The red liquid swirls around in the bowl while a ladle is hung onto the side of it. I grab the ladle and a small plastic cup, as I pour some punch into it. Once setting the ladle back into place, I take a sip of the drink. Nope. This did _not_ make me feel better. I sigh, as I throw the rest of the punch into a nearby trash bin.

I walk back to the table where Azurill and my purse are located, as I sit in a chair, resting my elbows on my knees, cupping my face in my hands. "I don't know if I can do this, Azurill." I sigh.

"Azurill." 'Don't worry.' Azurill says, looking at me with a look of sympathy.

**By the bleachers…**

Ash walked around in a small circle, nervously. He had just seen Misty, looking hotter than ever. She had on a blue dress that went to her ankles, while blue high heels covered the soles of her feet. Her orange hair was left without a ponytail. Ash had never seen Misty without a ponytail. Never!

His heart thumped, rapidly in his chest. Nervous drops of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

Ash ran a hand through his raven-black hair, as he looked at Pikachu and said, "I don't know if I can do this, Pikachu."

"Pika pi." Pikachu said, looking at its best friend in worry.

**On the dance floor…**

Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, Iris, and Cilan all looked at each other in concern, as they had just seen both of their best friends run away from each other in a panic attack. Misty had walked toward the punch bowl, while Ash had traveled to the bleachers.

"Aw man. I thought for sure, they'd be together. I thought Ash liked her." Dawn says, looking toward Paul.

Paul looks down at Dawn, his hand not leaving her waist. "He is. She's all he ever talks about."

"Same with Misty." May says.

Iris lets out a small scream in frustration. "They're love struck and they don't even _know_ it? We _have_ to get them together."

"How?" Cilan asks.

Iris closes her eyes in thought, before snapping her fingers and saying, "I've got it. Paul, Cilan, and Drew, you go get Ash. May and Dawn, you two get Misty. Okay?"

"Where will you be?" Drew asks.

"I have to talk with somebody." Iris smirks, before running off.

Cilan smirks and looks at Drew and Paul. "She's so cute when she runs." Drew and Paul both raise an eyebrow in awkwardness.

**At the deejay or in other words, with Brock…**

Brock continued to play "_Evacuate the Dance floor_", by _Cascada_, until he heard his name being called. "Brock! Brock!" A feminine voice yelled toward him.

"Nurse Joy?" He hoped, with his eyes forming into hearts.

"No, it's me, Iris." Iris confirms, pointing at herself.

Brock's heart broke, but smiled. "Oh, hi, Iris. What's up?"

"Me and the others are trying to get Misty and Ash together."

"_Still_?"

Iris nods her head. "Yeah."

"Man, what can I do?"

"That's why I'm here. I want you to play a certain song."

Brock looked confused, but said, "Um. Okay? What song did you have in mind?"

Iris leans into him, and whispers the title and artist of the song. Brock smiles, and said, "I think I've got that song. Let me check." A few moments later. "Yep. It's on here. When do you want me to play it?"

"Now would be great." Iris says, smiling, and turning away. "Thanks, Brock."

"No problem, anything for teen love." Brock smiles. "Oh, how I wish, I had it." He said, gloomily, before pressing the 'Play' button, and activating the song.

**Back with Misty…**

The sound of a slow guitar played around the Gym, making Misty sit up a little. She remembered this song. She loved it. It was one of her favorite Disney songs ever.

She looked up to see Dawn and May making their way toward her, smiles glowing on their faces. "Hey, Misty." Dawn greets.

"Hey. What are you-? Ah!" I yelp, as May and Dawn grab each of my arms, and pulls me off the chair.

"Come on. We have to show you something." May says, dragging me away from the table, leaving Azurill and my bag behind.

**With Ash…**

Ash sat on the bleacher steps, as his stomach churned in discomfort, at the glimpse of seeing Misty, beautiful. Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder, so it could sit next to him. "Aw man." Ash sighed. Suddenly, he heard a guitar play softly around the room, as Paul, Cilan, and Drew walked toward him, creepy smiles pressed against their faces. The scariest was Paul's. Dear god, what was gonna happen?

Ash looked at his friends, nervously. "Hi, Ash." They said in chorus.

"Uh, hi-? Whoa!" Ash gasped, as Drew pushed him off the bleachers, with Paul and Cilan holding onto both of his arms, as they pulled him away from Pikachu.

"Where are you taking me?" Ash asked, nervously.

"Oh, nowhere. We just want to show you something." Paul says with the creepy grin still forced against his skin, making Ash gulp down his courage. He looked like one of those scary clowns you see at the circus. Ash felt like whatever was going to happen next he may or may not like.

**With Misty…again….**

May and Dawn continued to pull me across the dance floor, until they pushed me forward into someone at the same time. "Oof." The person and I stumble and say.

"I'm sorry." I say, looking up, only to see Ash's brown eyes looking down into mine.

The song's lyrics start to float around us.

_**There you see her**_

_**Sitting there across the way**_

Ash stared at me with a look of shock in his eyes, as he backed away a little. Thinking I did something wrong, I did the same, as I backed away from him.

_**She don't got a lot to say**_

_**But there's something about her**_

I saw Paul and Cilan shove Ash forward, as he tried to move backward. I looked behind me to see May, Dawn, and soon Iris looking at me, smiling. They waved their hands toward the dance floor, as they tried to make an attempt to shoo me away. I reluctantly, smiled, as I walked away and toward Ash.

_**And you don't know why **_

_**But you're dying to try, you wanna**_

_**Kiss the girl**_

Ash looked back at me before finally gulping down a weird lump that had formed in his throat and walking forward toward me.

_**Yes, you want her**_

_**Look at her, you know you do**_

As he neared me, I saw sweat start to build on his forehead under the locks of black hair that he called his bangs. He put a few fingers in the collar of his tux, as he tried to loosen it, probably thinking that it was a little hot in the room.

_**It's possible she wants you too**_

_**There is one way to ask her**_

Ash and I stopped in front of each other, as Ash slowly, held out a hand to me. "Um. Uh, Misty?" Ash coughed out, with nervousness edging in his voice.

"Yes, Ash?" I question.

"Would you-um? Like to dance?" He asks, as he continues to hold out a hand toward me while the other was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

_**It don't take a word, not a single word**_

I look down at his hand. It was the first time that I had actually seen his hands without them being partially covered with gloves.

Then I look back up at him, and smile. "Okay." Then I take his hand with mine, while resting my other hand on his shoulder.

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

Ash smiles a little, as he removes his hand from the back of his neck to my waist, and leads me to dance.

_**Kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**My oh my**_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la **_

_**Ain't that sad**_

_**It's such a shame, too bad**_

_**You're gonna miss the girl**_

Apparently, Ash was an okay dancer. Good thing, since I didn't have a clue how to. I breathe, steadily, as I try to calm down and to hide the blush that is slowly appearing on my face.

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You'd better be prepared**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it how**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

Breaking the silence, Ash looks down at me, and confronts, saying, "Misty? I-I've got a confession to make."

_**Kiss the girl**_

"Really? Me too." I say. It was time. I had to tell him. It was now or never. If he liked me, then I would like him. If he didn't, I would have to try to get over the loss of my first crush.

_**Kiss the girl**_

"Really?" Ash questions, a little shocked. "Okay. So, why don't we say it at the same time?"

"Okay. One… two… three." I say. Then I yell in unison with Ash. "I'm in love with you!" I gasp a little, making me trip over my feet.

_**La la la la, la la la la**_

Ash quickly hangs onto me, as he lifts me up by my shoulders. "Misty, are you okay?"

"Yeah. But, what did you say?" I ask.

Ash blushes, as he says, "I said 'that I love you.' What did you say?"

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

I smile, softly. "I said 'that I love you too.'"

Ash is taken aback by my answer. "Misty?"

_**La la la la, la la la la**_

"Ash?" I ask, looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

_**Go on and**_

Then we slowly lean into each other, closing our eyes in the process. Then as if it was like a fairytale, Ash's lips meet mine. But this time it was for real. It wasn't a dream that kept replaying itself in my head. Ash wasn't doing it to give me air to save my life. He was doing it cause he loved me.

_**Kiss the girl**_

Ash's tongue curls around mine, lovingly, before we separate, smiling and gazing deeply into the other's eyes.

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**My oh my **_

Dawn gasps happily at the sight of our kiss that she hugs her arms around Paul's neck, kissing him everywhere on the face, only for him to kiss her back.

_**Looks like the boy's too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Ain't that sad **_

May and Drew smile as they had just watched Iris's plan to get Ash and Misty together, work. May's eyes slide to the side of her head, gazing at Drew, who is standing beside her. There was an overwhelming feeling building up inside May that she could not put off to the side.

Then before she knew it, she spun around on her heel, quickly kissing Drew on the cheek, and turning back around to look at Ash and Misty, as if nothing had happened.

_**It's such a shame, too bad**_

_**You're gonna miss the girl**_

Drew touched the spot that May had kissed him on the cheek. Then he smiled and put his hands on her shoulders, spinning her around.

"Drew?" May wondered out loud.

Drew smirked, lovingly, as he wrapped his arms around her hips. "Kiss me, you sexy thing." Then he pressed his mouth forward into May's, before she could let out a response. May was shocked at first, but slowly slid into the kiss.

_**La la la la, la la la la**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**La la la la, la la la la**_

Iris and Cilan watch as all their friends hook up and kiss, making them sweat drop. They look at each other, before shrugging their shoulders. Then they romantically, kissed each other, with Iris's head tilted up, and Cilan's head leaning down a little with how tall he was.

_**Go on and**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

Pikachu and Azurill sat beside each other on the table next to Misty's purse, as they smiled at their friends getting together and kissing romantically into the night. Azurill swooned at Misty for how proud it was of her. Pikachu had the same reaction. It stood proudly, beside Azurill, as Pikachu watched Ash pull Misty into another kiss. He had done it. Just like the song had been saying repeatedly that night, Ash had finally kissed the girl.

_**Kiss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

Ash and I pull away from each other for the second time that day. I smile a grin, as Ash puts on a curious face. "So? Does this mean that we're together now?" He asks, with hope sparkling in his eyes.

I laugh a little, before saying, "Yes." Then I take his hand, holding it in mine. Because of it, Ash smiles his goofy smile that made me fall in love with him the first day I met him.

* * *

><p>Ash and I walked out of the Gym, hand in hand, with Pikachu and Azurill hanging onto our shoulders. Iris and Cilan were behind us, while Dawn and Paul were beside me and Ash. Drew and May were next to Iris and Cilan. I know that sounds confusing, but please work with me.<p>

"I'd say we just had a happy ending." Iris claims from behind me.

"I agree." Dawn says, staring lovingly, into Paul's eyes, making him smile, as she holds onto his arm that is slung around her neck.

"Mmhmm." May says, as she continues to stare into Drew's eyes, with Drew doing the same with her. I could tell that instead of walking, all they wanted to do was go into a corner and make out.

I smile happily. "Yeah. Definitely. I found my Prince Charming." As I say that, I look at Ash, who has his usual confused expression on his face.

"Who?" He asks.

I can hear Iris mutter under her breath, "What a kid." Luckily, Ash didn't hear it, otherwise a glare would be cutting deep into her soul.

"You." I say, laughing. "Good Arceus, you're dense."

Ash smiles, sheepishly, as he scratches the back of his head with his free hand. "Oh, yeah. I knew that."

I roll my eyes at him. "_Sure_ you did."

Ash and I laugh at each other until a pair of blue high heels stops us in our tracks. We all look up to see Officer Jenny standing in the middle of the hallway, a look of concern and fear crossing her face.

"Officer Jenny, what are you doing here?" Cilan asks.

"Guys, we have a problem." She said.

A problem? "What problem?" I ask, stepping forward, removing my hand out of Ash's.

"You know those delinquents you captured?" Officer Jenny asked.

I nod my head. "Yeah. Jesse, Cassidy, James, Georgia, Harley, and Blech." I think that's what his name is. He really needs to wear a name tag.

"Yeah, those guys. I just got a call from the prison that they were held in-." Officer Jenny says, holding out a walkie-talkie.

"And?" Iris asks, walking forward, so she could stand beside me.

"They escaped!" Officer Jenny yells.

Gasps fill the hallway, as Dawn and May grip their nails, scared, into their lover's shirts. "What do you mean, they escaped? They couldn't have escaped!" I say, stumbling backward a little into Ash's arms.

"Did you catch them on camera?" Iris asks.

"Somebody had cut the wires connecting the camera's signal from that cell to us. Whoever it was, they were prepared." Officer Jenny said, burrowing her eyebrows together.

"And you have no idea who it might've been?" Dawn asks.

Officer Jenny sighs. "No. There weren't any fingerprints! None!"

"That's impossible! Then they how did they get out if they didn't have their powers?" May asks.

"We don't know. It's like somebody had slipped through the walls, like it was slipping through air." Officer Jenny says, as she looks at all of our worried faces. "But don't worry. We'll catch them. I mean, they don't have their powers, right? So they aren't that strong."

None of us answered. We only stood there. This happy ending was starting to turn into a nightmare. Jesse and Cassidy escaped, along with everyone else, and we didn't have a trace of evidence as to how they did it.

A hand slowly grips onto mine. I look up, instantly knowing that it's Ash. Ash's expression turns from concerned to determined, as he nods his head at me. I knit my eyebrows together, as I smile and nod back.

I would say that this moment, this _night_, was bittersweet. It was sweet because my crush, the first crush in forever, was my new boyfriend, and we had shared our first two official kisses with each other. And like Cilan would say, this moment had a bitter taste to it since my mortal enemies had just escaped from prison. I sigh. This was going to be a _long_ school year.

* * *

><p>A yellow liquid slides down the back of Jesse's throat, as she finishes off the antidote. Then she throws the container that the drink was in, on the ground, and smashes it with her heel. A yellow spark flies through her body, as her powers come back to her, as if it were a Pidgey coming back to its nest.<p>

Jesse sighs with relief. "Aw. That's better." She turns to her friends, as they also drink the same liquid, making their powers live, once again, in their bodies.

"I'll say." Cassidy mutters, dropping the empty container on the ground. Then she turns to a dark side of the room. She bows in gratitude. "Thank you, sir."

There is a man in the dark side of the room, his face covered by the darkness. "Don't speak." The man snaps, making Jesse, Cassidy, and the others flinch. "If you hadn't failed me in the first place, I wouldn't have needed to waste the antidotes on the likes of you."

Jesse, Cassidy, and the others bow on one knee in sorrow. "We are sorry, sir. We promise to do better next time." Jesse says.

"We'll see." The man says. "If it wasn't for Burgundy and her power, then you would still be behind bars, _your_ powers gone forever. Burgundy! Show yourself."

A girl with purple hair traveling to the middle of her neck in curls, steps out of the shadows, a sly grin on her face. "Yes, sir." Burgundy says, as she stands in front of the man in her red connoisseur outfit.

"You have proven yourself well. I am glad that you have decided to join us." The man bows, while talking.

"Thank you, sir." Burgundy says, bowing to him.

"I hope you can help us in our next plot against the school, those specifically named Misty Waterflower and friends." The man says. "Our plan is to annihilate them, and then take over the world."

Burgundy thinks for a minute, before saying, "As long as Cilan and Iris get killed as well. Those asses."

The man smiles. "Deal."

Jesse looks up. "Um, sir? What _is_ the next plan?"

The man turns to her, and grins. "Of course. I have forgotten to tell you. But first I will show you." The man snaps his fingers, making a boy in black come out with a briefcase. The boy hands the man the briefcase, before running off.

"Look at this." The man says, opening the briefcase.

Jesse, Cassidy, James, Georgia, Burgundy, Butch, and Harley all gather around the briefcase. Inside are five tech-bracelets with microscopic buttons and cameras hidden inside.

"Um, what is it?" Cassidy asks.

The man smiles. "Why, it's our key to power."

**The end. Well, at least it's the end of this story. There shall be a sequel named '_Everything is Not What it Seems_'. Yes, I know. Very long name for a story. Btw, the song in the chapter is called, '**_**Kiss the Girl**_**' by **_**Ashley Tisdale**_**. Great song. But, anyways, keep your eyes peeled! Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites. They mean a lot to me! Thanks again and I'll catch you later! ^^**


End file.
